


Duty Before Love

by AliceLankford



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, Expanded Universe, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex, Slow Build, Spoilers, before the fall of insomnia, chocobros included, final fantasy spoilers, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLankford/pseuds/AliceLankford
Summary: Elvinari is the elder sister to Noctis Lucis Caelum. She will not inherit the throne and was not chosen by the Crystal, none of which she holds against Noctis. When she and Ignis meet, will princess and adviser become allies for the sake of their future king? Or will something more blossom?





	1. Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes. I have no one to proofread for me, just lil ol' me! Let me know if there are any fixes you would like me to make. I'm a long time writer, but a first time poster! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing.

            Elvinari had only been in the throne room a few times in her short life, as it was only for special occasions. The dark granite walls, tall windows, and regal banners seemed to frame the steps and throne King Regis sat on. She always felt small next to her father, but today in particular she felt she was no bigger than a speck of dust amidst this room that swallowed everyone but the king. She stood to Regis’ left, and her brother, Noctis, gripped her hand tightly, trying to hide behind her skirts. At ten years old Elvinari dressed in royal blacks and wore her inky hair neatly combed behind her ears with short bangs pinned to the side. It fell softly to her shoulders which she held straight and her chin high, her gray blue eyes alight with life. As the eldest and only daughter of the line of Lucis she knew she must be strong, fierce, and courageous.

            Noct was only two years younger than her, but he looked up to her like he would a mother. She guarded him and played with him and sang to him. They had father and they had each other. Elvinari knew she would do anything for them, for they were her heart and her entire world. She also knew one day her little brother would rule and when that time came she would do everything in her power to keep him safe.

            That was the whole reason they were in the throne room this morning - to begin building Noctis’ court. Today she and Noct would meet his future advisor and his shield-to-be. She had seen the latter, Gladiolus, around the palace a few times but had never spoken to him. He always frowned and seemed so serious. He was Clarus’ son, Regis’ shield, and it was an honored role handed down the family from father to son. Gladiolus had been destined from birth to serve her brother and she hoped he would be as devoted to Noct as Clarus was to Regis.

Noct’s advisor-to-be on the other hand had been a mystery. Royal officials had scoured schools across the land to find a child that was bright and gifted enough to serve the royal family. They tested children under false pretenses to ensure any ill-meaning families would  not volunteer their children for their own ends. A few weeks ago Regis had received word that a child had been found and his family was willing to let him go to the capital to attend an elite school.

The two boys were let into the throne room escorted by guards on either side. They were careful to hide their awe, but they couldn’t stop their eyes from wandering about the massive hall. Regis stood and welcomed them, Elvinari curtsied daintily, and Noct finally let go of her hand to wave hello. The black haired boy - Gladiolus - was quicker to bow than the the smaller boy with light brown hair.

Regis smiled and the boys both went rigid. Regis simply laughed and beckoned them forward, “Please, don’t be so nervous.” They climbed the steps slowly and carefully, not wanting to fall flat on their faces before the royal family. After all, first impressions were the most important. Clarus stood to the king’s right, nodding encouragingly. Regis continued, “Do you know why the two of you have been brought here today?”

The boys nodded solemnly, not daring to take their eyes off the king. Now that they were closer Elvinari could see that Gladiolus had warm amber eyes and the brown haired boy had eyes like the sea in the early morning, a gentle pale green. He glanced at her as if he could feel her studying him closely, and looked back to the king quickly. She blinked once in confusion and wondered if she had imagined it.

“You, Gladiolus Amicitia, are to be the heir’s sworn shield. You will stand by his side, guard him, and guide him. Do you accept the responsibility that you have been given?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Gladio placed his fist over his heart and bowed. It was only a formality, she knew, but it seemed so serious and final that he was swearing his vows so young.

Regis turned to the other boy, “And you, Ignis Scientia, are to be the heir’s advisor. You will counsel him, prepare him, and guide him. Do you accept the responsibility you have been given?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Ignis mirrored what Gladiolus had done perfectly.

Regis smiled and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, declaring, “From this day forward the both of you will be my son’s companions and protectors. I trust you with his life and pray that he proves worthy of your sacrifices.” He motioned Noctis forward and had them all shake hands. Elvinari hung back, unsure if she was welcome or not. Regis caught her uncertain look and nodded her for her to greet their guests.

She curtsied before both of them, her skirts sighing softly. They each shook her hand and bowed over it, as if she were a grown lady. She blushed at their seriousness, noting that for their age - she had learned from her father that Ignis was the same age as her and Gladiolus was a year older - they were gravely mature. Elvinari placed her hands over her heart and tried to sound as elegant and refined as her father, “You both have my sincerest gratitude and support. Please train your hardest to protect my brother.” She gave them a small, serene smile and their eyes went wide. They hadn’t expected to be addressed by the prince’s sister and weren’t sure of the appropriate response.

Regis stepped in and rescued them from their dilemma, “You three would do well to get to know each other. I’m certain that you will all be valuable allies for Noctis in the years to come.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” They chorused. Regis couldn’t help but to feel a small twinge of sadness looking down at the four of them. One day, the weight of the kingdom would rest on their shoulders. They would have to grow quickly into the people the world needed them to be. For now they were innocent and full of hope. He wanted them to stay that way for as long as possible.

He clapped his hands together, “Now then, that’s all settled. Shall we give them the grand tour?”

They spent the rest of the afternoon strolling about the palace, showing them the gardens, kitchens, and training rooms. Ignis would be staying in the palace for the time being, as his family would not be moving to the capital of Insomnia. Gladiolus would return to his family’s estate which was not far.

            The following week Ignis was to begin attending an elite Lucian academy that only the most intelligent students attended. They often came from wealthier families, but there were Crown funded scholarships for those from families who could not afford the tuition. He was a year ahead of Elvinari. He was skipping a grade and moving into middle school while she would remain in the palace being taught by tutors. It was custom that the royal children would be homeschooled until they were old enough to start middle school. This was for safety purposes and to ensure that they were taught proper etiquette.

            Elvinari was envious that Ignis and Gladio could go to school with normal people. She was lonely and though her tutors were kind and thorough, she was often bored. There was no one else around her age besides Noctis, and he was kept busy with his own lessons. Every day Gladio and Ignis would visit after school and train with Clarus, running, learning basic self defense, and hand to hand combat. She would sneak out of her room when she was supposed to be studying and peer into the training room to watch them.

            She was fascinated by the movements and found herself trying to mimic them when she was alone in her room. Over the course of six months, she only got to talk to the other boys a handful of times. Noctis wouldn’t start training with them until he was a little older. Clarus caught her once or twice when they were practicing, but he simply scolded her and sent her back to her room, insisting she practice dancing or study instead.

            That only made her more determined to learn. After her eleventh birthday, she approached Clarus after the boys’ practice one evening. He greeted her warmly and asked her if Regis had sent her with a message. “No, sir,” She replied sweetly. She had thought long and hard about what she would say to convince him. “I was just wondering if you could teach me as well.”

“I’m sorry, your Highness, but this isn’t a very ladylike thing for a princess to do. It’s messy, it hurts, and it’s hard work.” Clarus’ words would have seemed hard to anyone else, but she knew he was trying to firmly but kindly dissuade her.

“But, sir,” she replied, “Why is it unladylike to be able to defend myself? Wouldn’t I be making the guards’ job easier if I could help? What if there was an emergency, or what if I were being kidnapped?” Elvinari had tried to think of every possible reason that he would say no, and had come up with a reason he couldn’t argue with.

Clarus hesitated. “You don’t have to worry about that. We will always protect you. If anyone tries to harm you, the Crownsgaurd will be there to stop them.”

“I believe you. You protect my father and the rest of us really well. I just want to do my part. There may be times when I am alone. I may get lost, or I may not be able to contact anyone. Shouldn’t I at least know a few things?” Her voice was earnest, but not pleading. She would save that as a last resort.

Now Gladiolus and Ignis had drawn closer, curious about how this would turn out and grateful for a break. Clarus knelt and looked her in the eye, “Does your father know you’re here?”

She shook her head, “No, sir. I was hoping to convince you first.” Elvinari clasped her hands together. “Please, just give me a chance. If I fail to prove myself worthy of your teaching, then I’ll never ask again.”

Clarus sighed through his nose, and gave her a long look. Elvinari didn’t look away, didn’t blink, didn’t breathe. Finally, Clarus shook his head and conceded, “Fine. But first I must speak to your father. Only if he agrees will I train you. Understood?”

Elvinari nodded vigorously and bounced up and down. “Yes, sir! I understand.”

Clarus chuckled and patted the top of her head. “You’re a charmer just like your mother. No one could say no to her.” Elvinari beamed, thanked him once again, and bounded from the room.

Clarus stood, shook his head, and looked to the boys. “Do you think you could handle a new recruit? You can teach her the basics. It will help you to cement what you have learned. Don’t go easy on her, but don’t intentionally hurt her either. Understood?”

Gladiolus and Ignis glanced at each other and nodded their assent. Gladio was already decided that she would be a nuisance and Ignis was just grateful that someone besides him would be subjected to sparring with Gladio. He was intensely curious to see how the princess would fare.

“Good. Now get back to work. I didn’t tell you to stop.”


	2. Growing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Elvinari and Ignis grow side by side, matters begin to get more complicated. Where will these confusing feelings lead them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how frequently I'll update, but for now I'll be binge posting since I have quite a bit written. Next chapter will have some more intimate moments, and some cute smut after that... V//V

Regis agreed that his daughter should be able to defend herself, so to Elvinari’s delight she began lessons the next day. The first half of the lesson was spent going over the basic punches, kicks, rolls, and dodging maneuvers she had gleaned from spying and practiced on her own. If anyone was surprised by how quickly she was catching on, they didn’t show it. Clarus would only speak to correct one of them and to tell them which drill to run. He had them run laps to improve their stamina. Here Elvinari fell behind, but still she pushed on, chest heaving and keeping her eyes on the backs of the boys.  

If she was tired or hurting, she didn’t complain, no matter how many times she was knocked down or hit. After a week of catching her up to what Gladio and Ignis were learning, she was exhausted. It was then she decided she had to do more to keep up. She spent nights doing push ups and sit ups, and hot summer days running through the garden by herself. 

Even when she lost or got bruised, she didn’t get discouraged. She wanted to be here. She wanted to learn to protect not only herself but Noct as well. Her family was everything to her, so the price she had to pay for their future didn’t matter as long as it would make her stronger.

Gradually, Gladio and Ignis opened up to her. Gladio’s resentment slowly dissipated as he realized she never uttered a single complaint and never asked for a break. Ignis had simply been wary and unsure of how to approach her, but now he was becoming more accustomed to the princess’ nature. She was kind, but wild and willful. He rather liked that she defied expectations. He just couldn’t bring himself to talk with her familiarly. 

Noctis would be joining them once the new school term started. By then, the three older children would be working with practice weapons and Elvinari would be in middle school. She could hardly contain her excitement as the day drew nearer. To her it meant freedom and a chance to connect. 

One day in late summer, Elvinari couldn’t sleep. She pulled on her training clothes and crept out of her room to the garden. She figured if she wasn’t sleeping she might as well do something productive. She was getting faster, now able to keep up with the boys. But that wasn’t enough. She needed to be better. She needed to be faster.

The night was bright and warm, the heat interrupted by the occasional cool breeze. As she neared her third lap, she knew she wasn’t alone. She stopped and scanned the garden, quieting her breathing, suddenly wary and a little frightened if she was being honest. 

From the corner of her eye she caught movement by a bench and whirled to face it, ready to pounce if. “Ignis! What are you doing here?” She exclaimed clutching at her chest.

He held a hand up in apology and adjusted his glasses. He had only just gotten them and was still getting used to them. “Apologies, I had no idea that anyone else would be out here.” 

Elvinari glanced down at his arms and noticed he was carrying a textbook and a notebook. “You came out here to study?” The moon was bright enough that you could easily ready by it, and it was quite peaceful at night.

“Yes, I thought a bit of fresh air would do me good.” He bowed, “My apologies for intruding, your Highness. I’ll take my leave.”

“No, no you should stay.” Elvinari wiped the sweat from her brow and sat on the bench, patting the spot next to her. “There’s no rule saying you can’t be out here.”

Ignis tilted his head considering, then sat. “I suppose you are right, princess.”

“Please, just Elvi.” Elvinari smiled. “We haven’t really gotten to know each other, but I hate people being so formal with me. I’m just… me.” She shrugged. “I’m human, too.”

“Could we compromise? Could I call you ‘Elvinari’?” Ignis was frowning thoughtfully, the outline of his short brown hair seeming to glow in the moonlight. 

Elvinari smiled, “It’s a start.” She pointed to his book, curious, “So why are you reading that? The term hasn’t started yet.”

“I plan on getting a head start on the course material while I have time.” He replied matter-of-factly. “And I presume you are doing the same with your training?” He was genuinely interested, if not perplexed. 

Elvinari laughed nervously, “Yeah. I’ve been caught. I have to show my father and Clarus that they can count on me, too.” She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them, not quite sure why she was telling him something so personal. “My brother and dad mean everything to me. I need to be strong for them, so when the time comes I can join Noct’s glaive. Lady Crowe joined my father’s, so if she can do it, so can I.” She clenched her fists, and didn’t dare look up. She was too embarrassed. “I must sound like an idiot.”

Ignis was quiet a moment, then said. “Not at all. That’s quite an admirable goal. Only the finest of the Crownsguard are selected.” He had read up on the Kingsglaive, the king’s elite guard force that would lay down life and limb protecting their ruler. As far as he knew, there had been no mention of princes or princesses being admitted to their ranks, but he didn’t mention that to her. 

Elvinari smiled her thanks. “So do you think you’ve adjusted to life in Insomnia? How are you liking it here?”

“The experience has certainly been enlightening. I have everything I need. I rather like it here, though it has taken quite a bit of getting used to.” Ignis answered thoughtfully. 

“I’m glad you’re doing so well here. If you ever need anything, just ask me, okay?” Elvinari stood and brushed the back of her pants off. “Night, Ignis. Good luck studying.”

“Good night, Elvinari.” He watched her trot off and felt that the garden was too quiet and large without her presence. At least now he could speak to her. 

 

**~  ~  ~  ~  ~**

 

“Noct! We’re here!” Elvinari called cheerfully as she slid her feet out of her shoes and into her slippers. Ignis had a key to Noctis’ apartment and regularly came to check on him. Though Elvinari went to the same school as Noct, she didn’t get to see much of him since she was a junior and he was a freshman. It was three months into the term and Noct had been living on his own just as long. 

Noctis had insisted that he should move out and have a space of his own. It was only with Ignis’, Elvinari’s, and Gladio’s convincing Regis that Noct had been able to move out. They ensured him that Noct needed to gain independence and confidence that he could only find if he branched out on his own. Elvinari knew that really Noct was suffocating in the palace. His future loomed over him every second of every day, and his mood worsened around his father. She didn’t blame him, and she hoped the distance might do him some good. Maybe things could go back to the way they were before once he cleared his head and decided to come home. 

As part of the bargain, the three of them took turns checking on him. Ignis took more turns than Elvinari or Gladio, but he didn’t seem to mind. Elvinari often joined him to visit her brother and make sure he was doing fine. She also missed him, but she wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

“Shiva’s tits and Titan’s balls, what has he done to this place?” Elvinari cried as she turned into the living room. Ignis was right behind her, face as stoic as ever. Gladio’s coarseness had rubbed off on her over the years, but her use of obscenities was definitely more creative. 

“Language,” he chastised her. Elvinari stuck out her tongue at him when his back was turned. “Still, this is quite a large mess.”  
“‘Large mess’ is putting it mildly.” She waved her arms at the trash heaps around them. From what she could glean there were empty noodle cups, bags of chips, dirty laundry, and gods knew what else. And the smell was unpleasant to say the least. “He’s got his own landfill here!” 

Ignis put the groceries he brought in the fridge, pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger, and unzipped the duffel bag he had brought in. To Elvinari’s dismay he began pulling out cleaning supplies. 

She shook her head in disbelief, “You are seriously prepared for everything. It’s kind of scary.” 

“It seems we have been remiss in failing to teach Noct how to care for his living quarters,” was his only reply. 

Elvinari sighed and rolled her eyes. “No. He’s just being lazy.” She held out her hand expectantly. “Hand me a pair of gloves, will you? I know you’ve got more than one.” Ignis raised an eyebrow at her and she beckoned again for gloves. 

“Elvinari, I don’t think you should-”

“Ignis, don’t start. I’m not letting you clean up after my brother by yourself. You spoil him too much.” She said in exasperation. 

Ignis conceded, placing a pair of thick rubber gloves in her hand. “And you don’t?” He retorted dryly. 

Elvinari glared at him as she shrugged off her uniform jacket and rolled up her sleeves. “Fine, we both spoil him.” They both pulled on their gloves with grim determination and set to work. 

It took hours but they managed to sort through all the trash, pack it into bags, and put away everything else. With the kitchen clean, they washed up and Ignis started on dinner.

Elvinari knew better than to bother him in the kitchen - especially given that every time she was near a stove she inadvertently caused disaster - but she couldn’t help herself. It would feel wrong if she just watched tv while he worked. “Do you need me to chop vegetables, or something?” She ventured, “I know I’m not good with a spoon, but I’m great with a knife. And I swear I won’t set anything on fire!”

Ignis chuckled and handed her the the parcel from the butcher, “Here. Cube this into small pieces.” His fingers brushed against hers and sent a smattering of small tingles down her spine. She blinked away the sensation and found a cutting board, puzzling over it.  _ Maybe I inhaled too many fumes from the cleaning products. _

Ignis chopped potatoes and other things, some were so small that they would be hardly noticeable when put in the boiling pot. Elvinari smirked, “That’s one way to make sure Noct eats his veggies.” 

“Hiding them is the  _ only _ way I get him to eat vegetables.” Ignis battled long and hard to get Noctis to eat healthy. He couldn’t have his prince malnourished.

“Elvi,” Ignis didn’t glance up from his chopping, “How go your studies?”

Elvinari pursed her lips and launched into a tirade of how awful math was and how no matter what she did, she couldn’t seem to grasp it. “Put a sword or my staff in my hand and I’m fine, but put a math test in front of me and I’m an absolute wreck.” She exhaled, finally finished. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that. I’m not your problem. It isn’t your fault that I’m dumb.”

Ignis put down his knife and lay his hands flat on the counter, fixing her with a stern stare. She met his pale green eyes and her face instantly warmed. “You are far from being an imbecile. You simply need proper instruction. If you had gone to the Lucian academy like I had, I am certain you would have excelled. Your test scores were phenomenal. And yet you chose to go to another school. I never asked you why.”

Elvinari finished the last few chops she had left and washed her hands before she answered. “I wanted to be close to Noct, but that isn’t the only reason. I…” She fidgeted with the small, black rose charm at her throat - it had been her mother’s and she kept it close always - and bit her lip. “I wanted to pretend I was normal. But that backfired. No one accepted me as a person. To everyone, I’m just the princess. Either people avoid me because I make them nervous or they flock to me because they want something from me. I don’t have friends at school. But that would have been the case anywhere. Besides, school isn’t for making friends. It’s for learning.” She sighed heavily and found Ignis watching her closely. 

Elvinari cleared her throat and pointed to the stove. “Um, the pot is boiling.” She was quieter than she intended to be, but he heard her and stirred it. With his attention off of her she retreated to the other side of the sink and swung herself up onto the counter. With her hair falling in her face and acting as a curtain between the two of them she confessed, “I know I’ve just defeated my own logic. I’ve known that from the start. But what would have been the point of going to a school where I would have had to work harder for something I’m not passionate about? All I want for my life is to be there for my family. The best way to do that is to stay close and join the Crowsnguard.” 

“Which you’ve already managed to do, despite your age and high social standing,” Ignis reminded her. He was adding the meat and vegetables to the pot slowly, so as not to splash the hot broth. 

Elvinari shook her head emphatically, “No, I haven’t. Not officially anyway. It’s an honorary title until I graduate. Then I’ll be a full-fledged member.” She clenched and unclenched her hands. “Then I have to master my magic casting so that I can petition Noct and my father to let me join Noct’s glaive. I still have a long way to go.” Over the years she had come close to mastering dual wielding short swords and staff combat, and she had been highly successful in physical education at school, but other than that her grades were ordinary. She just didn’t care enough about academics to try harder. She could easily learn everything she needed to know from reading, so why did she have to prove herself in the classroom? Elvinari only tried hard enough to not disappoint her father and to avoid disgracing her family. 

Ignis didn’t respond. He washed his hands then dried them on his apron before he turned to her again. He wasn’t quite looking at her, and there was tension around his eyes, as if he were struggling with a thought. His expression smoothed itself into his usual calm as he explained, “I never questioned your decision because I knew you would be making the right one for you. I was simply concerned that you might have regrets. As for you struggles with mathematics, I would be more than willing to tutor you.”

“Oh, Ignis, I couldn’t ask you to do that. You’re already so busy as it is and-”

He held up a finger to silence her and she stopped mid-sentence. There was no use arguing with him. He always won. “You aren’t asking,” he countered, “I’m offering. Do you accept?”

She was close enough to him that she leaned her forehead on his shoulder to hide her smile, “Gladly.”

“Good. Now, do please tie up your hair. It’s lovely, but I don’t want it getting in the food. Besides, you shouldn’t hide such a pretty face.” He tucked her hair behind her ear and continued stirring, acting as if he hadn’t just complimented her in a way that made her heart stutter. 

“My bad,” she mumbled as she pulled an elastic band from her wrist and shakily pulled her hair into a high ponytail.  _ There’s something wrong with me. Why do my thoughts start to go all fuzzy when he looks at me? Maybe I’m just tired.  _

Elvinari glanced at the clock and whistled. “Noct’s out late. Should I call and make sure he’s okay?”

“No, he’s often out at all hours. All my efforts to keep him on a consistent sleep schedule have failed, so I use my energies elsewhere.”

“Sounds about right.” Elvinari drummed her fingers on the counter and invited Ignis to talk about his day, his studies, whatever was on his mind. When he replied with bland answers, she prodded him, “It isn’t fair to always talk about me and Noct. Technically speaking, I’m not even your responsibility.” 

“If you are truly curious,” he sighed, “then I’ll indulge you.” He ran through a list of classes he attended, errands he ran, and how he had baked Noctis a fresh batch of pastries to try.

“So  _ that’s _ why you were at the palace today. You borrowed the kitchens.” She had seen him come and go, but hadn’t really known what his comings and goings were about exactly. Elvianri marveled at how he managed to get so much done in one day. At the rate he was going through his classes, he would graduate from the most prestigious university in Lucis by the time he was nineteen. They were both seventeen now, Ignis a few months older than she, but the gap was insignificant.

“Are you sure you’re human, Ignis?” She squinted and pretended to study him intensely. “Yeah, you must be. I don’t see any antennae or scales. Although, you do seem to live off of caffeine, which is quite suspicious...” 

The smallest of smiles crept onto his lips as he turned and reached for the coffee pot to fill it with water. Elvinari cracked up and rocked back and forth, holding her sides until the laughter subsided. “You simply reminded me to put some on. Nothing suspicious here.” He waved her off and tasted the stew. “Needs a tad longer.”   

When Noctis came home with Prompto he was greeted by the smell of beef stew simmering and Elvinari laughing in the kitchen. Prompto hesitated by the door warily, “Dude, are there supposed to be people in your place?”

Nocits kicked off his shoes and sighed, “No, but that doesn’t stop them. You were going to have to meet them eventually.” His reluctant and dreary tone made Prompto wary. As they left the entry way, he peered over Noct’s shoulder and was surprised to find a very cute girl sitting on the counter chatting with a somber, yet handsome man. 

Elvinari’s face brightened when she saw her brother and hopped off the counter to greet him. “Noct, you’re home!” She embraced him and he patted her back in acknowledgement.

“Hey, sis.” He smiled lightly, somewhat uncomfortable with her affection in front of his friend. He raised a hand to the kitchen. “Dinner smells great, Ignis.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped and he quickly looked back and forth between the two. “You’re the  _ princess _ ? I mean, of course you are. You look like you do in the photos, I mean you look like you. Ah! I’m sorry, your Highness,” He bowed several times then clapped his hands to his cheeks in disbelief. “This can’t be real. I’m meeting the princess.” His words were running together and he was moving about spastically. 

Elvinari couldn’t help but smile and laugh. His excitement was contagious. “So, you must be Prompto.” She hugged him warmly, happy that Noctis had a real friend he could count on. Prompto was too stunned to move, his arms limp at his sides. He looked to Noct for help but he had his face in his palm. Leave it to his sister to be overly welcoming. “I’m so glad to finally meet you!” She let him go and bowed, “Thank you for putting up with him. I know he can be a pain, but he’s worth it.”

“The princess is bowing to me…” Prompto muttered and stumbled over to the couch. He flopped down and continued muttering, “I met the princess and she’s beautiful.” 

“Um, Noct. I think I broke him? Oops.” Elvinari gave him a sheepish look and Noctis shook his head.

“Nope, he’s fine. He’s just in shock because he’s a dork.” Noctis nudged Prompto’s leg with his foot and that seemed to sober him up a bit. His bright blue eyes focused and he straightened his spiky blond hair before excitedly asking if he could take a picture with her.

“Sure, I guess. Right now?” She blinked several times in confusion as Prompto bounced up, pulled a digital camera from his pocket, and got in close for a selfie. She barely had time to smile before he pressed his cheek to hers, snapped a shot, and sat back down contentedly. It was decided: he was odd, but extremely adorable. His buoyancy balanced out Noct’s sullenness. 

Noct looked around, suddenly panicked at the lack of disarray. “Your things are in your room neatly organized, your clothes are in the wash, and the trash is where it belongs.” Ignis answered, not bothering to look away from the coffee brewing. 

“You had better thank him and start taking care of this place better. Understand?” Elvinari put her fists up in a mock fighting stance and scowled. “Otherwise, I’ll kick your ass, little brother. Or worse, I’ll convince dad to move you back home.” They were empty threats, but she was obligated to make them anyway. 

Noctis waved her off and called to Ignis, “Thanks, Specs.” Ignis made a small sound of acknowledgement and began ladling dinner into bowls. He tolerated the nickname but was not fond of it. 

They ate their meal - which was delicious - and talked. Elvinari wickedly told Prompto stories about young Noct and elicited laughs from everyone, Ignis included. Most he had heard before, but one or two were new and caught him off guard. Noctis glared daggers at Elvinari at first, but found himself laughing by the end of it. All too soon, it was over. Elvinari cleared the table and Prompto insisted that he should do the dishes, being a guest and all. She tried to get him to sit down, but he ignored her and started washing. 

Yawning, she plopped herself down in the corner of the sectional sofa and rested her head on Noct’s shoulder, who was already dozing off. Ignis was on the other side of her sipping his second - or was it third? - cup of coffee. She tapped his arm lightly, “I think I may spend the night here so you can save yourself a trip to the palace.” If she had ridden her motorcycle, which she had newly acquired a license for, she wouldn’t mind simply zipping back to the palace. 

“Nonsense,” he replied, lowering his cup, “You have school in the morning and should sleep on a proper bed.”

Elvinari groaned and sat up. “Then we should go now. I’m not the only one that needs sleep.” She looked at him pointedly. He ignored her remark and finished his coffee. 

“Goodnight, Noct.” Elvinari kissed his forehead and he rubbed the spot with the back of his hand.

“G’night.” 

“Bye, Prompto! It was nice to meet you.” She waved and he grinned back excitedly. 

After they left, Prompto dried his hands and laid on the couch next to Noctis. “Hey, are your sister and that Ignis guy, like together?” He pulled out his camera and found the shot he took with her. 

“Nope. Nothing like that.”

“Awesome, ‘cause dude, I think I’m in love! I mean, look at how good we look together!” He shoved the camera in Noct’s face. 

Noctis lazily opened one eye and shoved it back. “Don’t even go there. And promise me you won’t do anything weird with that picture.”

Prompto scoffed and gave him a wounded look, “Bro, this is me we’re talking about.” 

“That’s what worries me.” 


	3. Dancing Around the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elvinari's true feelings begin to come to light, things begin to unravel.

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Elvinari tugged at her gown and straightened the the ornament pinned in her updone hair. She avoided touching her skin, especially her bright red lips. She didn’t want to smear the cosmetics that the attendants had painstakingly painted onto her face. The stuff felt unnatural and uncomfortable, but she didn’t want to ruin their hard work. 

She turned and looked over her shoulder to view the back of the dress in her mirror. It was flattering, but her bare shoulders and low cut front left her feeling exposed. Fighting the urge to throw on a shawl she turned to Iris and chewed the inside of her cheek. 

“You look so pretty, like a queen! Stop worrying.” The younger girl grinned and twirled in her own dress. The burgundy skirts floated, like the darkest of wines settling into a glass. Though Iris was thirteen and Elvinari was twenty, the two had become fast friends. As Gladio’s younger sister she was around often and wanted to tag along with the older children. Elvinari had taken a liking to the younger girl and let her follow her around like a little sister and eventually it felt as if she truly was. It was nice to talk to a girl once in a while. Being around the guys was tiring, and sometimes gross. 

Elvinari’s phone buzzed on her nightstand and she checked it, seeing several texts from Gladio to hurry up. “Ugh, Iris, your brother is being bossy. He wants us to stop being such girls and to get our primped butts to the party.” She censored the message for Iris, knowing Gladio tried to keep his use of expletives to a minimum around his sister.

Iris giggled, “He can be a meanie, but he’s just excited to see us all dressed up.” Gladio adored his sister, and Elvinari was certain he would be happy to see her looking so grown and refined. She adjusted the dark flowers in Iris’ short black hair and checked her own one last time in the mirror. Her black tresses were lightly curled and piled in elegant ways and she was unsure of how it was managing to stay in place. Small locks of hair were intentionally left loose here and there to fall gracefully around her face, framing her bright eyes. 

Despite all the fussing and long hours it had taken to get ready, she was truly excited to attend the ball being held to honor the astral Shiva, for the winter solstice was sacred to her. This one was especially important, as there was a blue moon tonight. Those were rare enough on their own, but for one to occur on the solstice could only mean that Shiva’s favor would fall upon them. It is said that Shiva and Bahamut are the most benevolent of the six, but Shiva’s love of humans extends to lovers in particular and maidens looking for hope. Since taking over her duties as a Crownsguard full-time, Elvinari had prayed to Shiva often for strength. Her father’s health was slowly deteriorating and it was heartbreaking. Noct didn’t visit like he should, though he was beginning to take his duties more seriously as he was approaching graduation. 

Elvinari shook her head clear of troubling thoughts as Iris tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the door. She tossed her phone back onto her bed, certain that she wouldn’t need it. Not tonight at least. Her father had made it clear that she was to mingle with the various nobles and to dance with the sons of different families. She was of marrying age, which was fast becoming an issue. That was a battle she would fight eventually, and she knew she would do what was needed of her, whether she liked it or not. 

Out in the hall Noctis was lounging against the wall, and Prompto was animatedly discussing strategy on how to defeat a boss in King’s Knight, a video game they all enjoyed playing in what little spare time they had. They both turned at the sound of high heels clacking toward them and went silent. Their eyes were wide and unblinking and they were stock still. 

Elvinari could feel a flush creeping up her neck and nearly whimpered. “That bad, huh?” She stamped down the instincts that told her to run back to her room and bolt the door behind her and gave them a small apologetic smile. “Formal wear isn’t really my thing.”

Noctis was the first to recover. “It’s not bad. It’s just… you look really different.”

“But in a good way!” Prompto quickly added. “Like,  _ really _ good.” Noctis elbowed him hard and Prompto protested, which made Elvinari sigh in relief.  _ Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.  _ She had worried that the guys would make fun of her for looking so feminine, but her fears were falsely founded. 

“See, I told you!” Iris chirped beside her. Elvinari nodded and took her hand, the four of them heading down to the giant hall where the ball was being held. 

The doors were closed, but Elvinari could still hear the hum of a crowd and music already in full swing. Gladio was waiting for them. He frowned, his arms uncrossing. “You’re all late. What kept you?” His face softened when Iris ran up to him and jumped up and down, asking if he liked her dress. 

“Don’t you know what arriving fashionably late means, Gladio?” Elvinari bristled in mock haughtiness. She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, “I suppose an unrefined brute such as yourself has no concept of how a debutante should behave.” 

Noctis and Promtp snickered, but Gladio glared and growled, “Make all the excuses you want, your Highness. Late is late.” 

Elvinari shrugged. “It was worth a try.” She looked around inquiringly and asked, “Where’s Ignis?”

“Already inside. I’m sure he’s covering for you and Noct.” Gladio waved at the guards and they let them in wordlessly. 

The sight took Elvinari’s breath away. She only occasionally attended the fancy gatherings, usually finding ways to beg out of them. On certain occasions her father required her to attend, such as her eighteenth birthday. You could hardly have a party without the birthday girl. In comparison, those events had been small affairs. 

The guests numbered nearly a thousand and were decked out in their finest gowns and tuxedos. Seemingly endless tables stretched with extravagant foods around the edges of the hall, and the decorations were glittering brilliant and bright, making the ceilings and walls look as if the Glacian herself had brushed her fingertips against them. 

All too soon she was swept up into the crowd, being passed from dancer to dancer. Some were better than others, but all the names began to flow together and blend into a foggy mess. It didn’t help that she had already snagged several glasses of wine from passing servants with trays. She didn’t drink often, but the occasion called for it, especially if she wanted to pretend like she was paying attention. 

Elvinari managed to escape for a moment to catch her breath and grab a bite to eat. She had been tossing longing glances at the food all night and was desperate to sink her teeth into some of the succulent meats and desserts. Plate piled high with delicacies, she escaped to the balcony where she munched happily for a time. She spotted Prompto ecstatically taking pictures and trying - and failing - to talk to some women. Her brother was being cornered by noble women asking him to dance, and Gladio was easily socializing with several beautiful ladies. Ignis, however, was nowhere to be found. 

She knew why she was looking for him, even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself. If Shiva was supposed to have a special place in her heart for lovers, tonight may give her the luck she desperately needed. Elvinari gulped down another glass of wine and nibbled on the sweets she had served herself, finding that they were disappointing.  _ I don’t think cake is supposed to taste like loneliness.  _

“Ah, there you are.” 

Elvinari jumped and nearly lost her balance.  _ Damn these shoes, and damn you, Ignis. _ Ignis caught her elbow and steadied her, releasing her when he knew she wouldn’t topple over. 

“I thought I might find you hiding out here,” he chuckled softly. Elvinari couldn’t help but look him over, albeit subtly. Ignis was impeccably stylish in his every day attire, but he might as well have been wearing rags for as good as he looked in his formal wear. She could have sworn her heart stopped at the sight of him and his movie star good looks. 

“Caught me again,” Elvinari breathed, “I can never manage to hide for long when you’re around.” 

“Nor should you try to.” Ignis smugly adjusted his glasses. “May I ask why you’ve absconded from the festivities?” 

“It was too hot and crowded.” Elvinari huffed, shoving a pastry into her mouth.  _ And tarts aren’t supposed to taste like lies.  _ She chewed and swallowed, finding her mouth unpleasantly dry. “I needed some air.”

Ignis studied her sagaciously, contemplating her and weighing her expression. He cleared his throat and offered his hand. “If you’ve had your fill of fresh air, might I have this dance?”

Elvinari’s mouth lifted at one corner and she took his gloved hand. “Yes, you may. Lead on, good sir.” 

He took her to the edge of the dance floor, and just as the song began Ignis slid an arm around her waist and Elvinari grasped his shoulder lightly. The music picked up into a slow waltz and he gently led her through the steps. She was lithe from all of her training, but she felt like she was floating with Ignis leading her. 

“I never knew you were so good at dancing,” Elvinari raised her eyebrows appreciatively. “I’m impressed by this side of you, Ignis.” She winked coquettishly.  _ Oh gods, what am I doing? I can’t be flirting with him! _

“Not everything I learn is from books, princess.” Ignis twirled her as if to prove his point. “You should expect more of me by now.” 

“How can I expect more from someone who is already perfect at everything?” She countered.  _ Stop talking while you’re ahead. You shouldn’t have had so much to drink.  _

“Elvinari, I am far from perfect.” Ignis’ eyes seemed to darken for a moment, then the shadow passed. There was a twinkle there and she wondered if all the wine was making her see things. “Might I be so bold as to say you look utterly bewitching tonight?”

Elvinari was losing herself in Ignis’ sea green eyes, and the only way to keep herself from being pulled under was to laugh and say, “Well, thank my attendants. If it weren’t for them, I would have probably wandered out here in my Crownsguard uniform looking lost and ragged. They painted me up pretty well. You don’t look half bad yourself.” 

Ignis’ lips pressed into an exasperated line. “Not once have I seen you look lost. And for the record, I prefer you without cosmetics. They hide the real you.” 

_ I am so screwed. Damn you, Ignis. _ Elvinari was acutely aware of how close they were, and everywhere they touched was alight with a curious thrilling. She was thankful that his hand was gloved, because she wasn’t sure if her palms were sweaty.  _ Is the room spinning faster, or is it just me? _

Their faces were close and it was getting quieter. The song was winding down and they ended up where they began, at the edge of the floor near the balcony. He didn’t let her go and she didn’t pull away. She was mesmerized by his eyes and she felt herself inexplicably leaning toward his lips. 

Suddenly, the spell was broken as a voice boomed close by and they broke apart with a start. “Iggy! S’not fair to hog Elvi all night. Let someone else have a turn, will ya?” Gladio clapped a hand on Ignis’ shoulder and grinned broadly. 

“It was not my intention to be so discourteous. Good evening, princess.” Ignis bowed and brought Elvinari’s hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss to the back of it. That alone made her want to run after him as he retreated, but she was rooted to the spot. She wondered if she had really seen a forlorn expression pass over his features before being schooled into calm again, but she wrote it off as a trick of the light. 

Gladio offered her his arm and Elvinari took it, grabbing another glass of wine and gulping it down in one go before the next song started. “Sorry,”she murmured, “I was thirsty.”

A low laugh rumbled in Gladio’s chest. “Not a problem.” He held her close and was surprisingly light on his feet for someone so large and muscular. She couldn’t remember a time when he was so well groomed and found herself admiring the hard cut of his jaw, his tan skin, his strong arms. 

He said something and she laughed even though she wasn’t sure what he had said. His amber eyes were warm and delightful.  _ Have I ever seen him this happy, this unguarded? _

“Hmm? Where’s Iris?” Elvinari asked dreamily. Her vision was going fuzzy around the edges, and all she could think was that they needed to find Iris.

Gladio nodded toward the desserts. “She’s there with Noct. Damn sugar junkies.” He was obviously comfortable with Iris being in Noctis’ care, which put Elvinari at ease. 

“Aw, how cute.” She gave a breathy laugh. “Sugar isn’t so bad. Everyone needs a little sweetness in their life. Right?” She didn’t mean to look up at him through her lashes the way she did, but she was feeling so tired that her eyes wouldn’t stay all the way open. 

Gladio’s brows pulled together slightly and his arm stiffened around her waist. “You mind if we step out into the hall?” There was something odd in his voice, something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.  _ Is he nervous? Gladio is never afraid of anything. _

“Let’s go.” Elvinari smiled lopsidedly.  _ It’s hot and loud in here anyway. _

She followed him out a side passage that the guards knew about for emergencies, but the hall was empty. The lights were dim as they walked a short way through the secret twisting corridors. Elvinari vaguely knew that they were heading in the direction of her room, but she didn’t question it. 

Gladio stopped in front of the door that would let them into the hall closest to her room and faced her cautiously. “Elvi, what do you… think of me?” His broad hands were warm on her shoulders. She hadn’t realized how cold she was until he touched her and she pressed into them.

Elvinari looked up and said slowly, “I think you’re sweet. Strong. Funny. Handsome. And…” She trailed off and found herself unsteady on her feet. Leaning into him for support, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso so she could stay upright. “Warm.” She murmured, sighing contentedly.  _ Cold. Sleepy. Want to cuddle. Smells nice... _ Her thoughts were running together and skipping from one incoherent idea to the next. 

Gladio’s breathing changed and he cupped her face lightly, tilting her face up. She wanted to ask if he was okay, but her mouth wouldn’t work. He pressed his lips to hers and she let him kiss her. As big as he was, he was gentle and careful.  _ Feels nice. Might be fun. _ Tentatively she kissed him back, accidentally nipping his bottom lip with her teeth. She tried to say sorry, but it only came out as a soft moan, all of which he mistook for eagerness. 

A soft growl rose in his throat and he slid his tongue into her mouth. It felt intrusive and wrong. Ignis’ disappointed face flashed in her mind and she suddenly felt ashamed.  _ No, not Gladio. Ignis. I want Ignis. _

Elvinari pulled back gasping, trying to speak but couldn’t articulate her thoughts. Gladio pressed his lips to hers again and again, whispering her name.  _ No. No, not right. Not Ignis. He’s not Ignis.  _

In a moment of panic she shoved Gladio back and he opened his eyes, startled and hurt. He touched her cheek, wondering why she looked like a cornered and frightened animal. “Are you-?”

Before he could finish asking if she was alright, she punched him in the eye. Harder than her drunken self intended, but Gladio stumbled back more from being stunned than injured. Elvinari grasped for the door handle and stumbled out, racing back to her room. She tripped over the hem of her gown and heard a loud ripping noise. It didn’t quite register and she kept running for her room. She threw the door open and slammed it hard behind her, having enough presence of mind to bolt the lock. Collapsing in a heap on her bed, she began to sob and she couldn’t figure out why. 

Elvinari curled up, conflicted and shaken. She drifted into a fitful sleep with the final thought,  _ Damn you, Ignis.  _

When morning came, the light was too bright and Elvinari ached all over. The ornaments in her hair bit at her scalp, her feet were cramped and blistered in her shoes, and she was finding it hard to breathe in the dress that managed to get twisted around her. She groaned and pulled herself up to wash and change, fumbling with the zipper on the back of her dress until it was loose enough to wiggle out of. 

She let the hot water of the shower ease the pain and scrubbed vigorously all over while she sorted through the events of the previous night.  _ I couldn’t tell Ignis how I feel, I drunkenly made out with Gladio, then I punched him. Great. This won’t be weird at all.  _

After she was done and dressed she trudged to the dining room where she normally took her breakfast. To her displeasure, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis were there, already halfway through. 

“Well, good morning sleeping beauty. You finally decided to grace us with your presence?” Noctis teased.  Elvinari flipped him off wordlessly and squeezed Ignis’ shoulder gratefully when he pressed a mug of hot coffee into her hand. He gestured for her to sit where he had set aside a plate of toast and fruit, knowing she would be hungry. Glancing at her sidelong he watched her slouch down into her chair and nibble weakly at her toast. 

Gladio’s eye was swollen and darkly bruised, something which had sparked a bit of a debate that she had walked into the middle of. 

“All I’m saying is if you won’t tell us if you won or lost, it kind of sounds like you lost, big guy.” Prompto was hassling Gladio, a dangerous pastime. Especially if you valued having all your limbs. 

“If you don’t drop it,” Gladio pointed at Prompto with his fork, “I’ll give you one to match.”

Prompto yelped, “Consider it dropped!” and proceeded to shovel scramble eggs into his mouth. 

“We lost track of you yesterday. You had a rough night?” Noctis asked her around a bite of pancakes. 

“Not talking about it,” she grumbled. “More coffee.” She held out her empty mug to Ignis. 

He shook his head. “If you’re suffering from the effects of excessive alcohol consumption, I suggest you drink water.” Elvinari narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits and Ignis sighed, refilling her cup, “Coffee it is.”

“Was there a royal sleepover I wasn’t invited to?” she yawned. 

“Noct said we should stay over since it was so late. Me and him crashed in his old room,” Prompto confirmed. “Ignis says he came back here early this morning to check on us. And Gladio here had a little too much to drink and wandered off and got into a fight. Says he can’t remember why and he won’t tell us who won.” Prompto shielded himself as Gladio flung a berry at him.

Elvinari cocked an eyebrow at them and looked at Gladio. “Really.” She replied dryly, taking another long sip. “My money’s on the other guy.” An impish smirk spread across her face as she popped a grape in her mouth. After that, breakfast went on like any other meal between them did: Ignis nagging Noct about eating something healthy, Prompto getting on someone’s nerves, and lots of rowdiness. 

When Elvinari was done eating, she pushed her plate to the side and lay her head on the table. Her cheek was pressed flat against the smooth black surface and she closed her eyes against the blessedly cold slate, content to be full and lazy. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Ignis pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. 

“I’m fine.” She sat up and rubbed her eyes. “I just didn’t get much sleep last night. And it feels like I was hit by a truck”  _ Please, don’t look at me. I’m ashamed of myself. I can’t face you like this.  _

“I see.” Ignis didn’t seem satisfied by her answer, but he dropped it. He stood, and excused himself. “I have work that needs doing. If any of you need me, simply call.” And with that he was gone. 

“Gladio and I need to check in with Clarus. He mentioned he wanted to put us through some magic drills.” Elvinari lied casually as she stood and stretched. 

Prompto groaned, “I don’t wanna but we have to study for finals.” Noct and Prompto dragged themselves out, leaving Elvinari and Gladio alone. 

Elvinari sighed and turned to him, unsure of what to say. He wouldn’t meet her gaze at first. Finally, he started, “Look, about last night…”

Elvinari shook her head and exhaled harshly. “Gladio, don’t.”

He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and grimaced. “No, I need to say this: I’m sorry. I was wrong to do what I did. We both had too much to drink, and I shouldn’t have been stupid enough to try anything. You had every right to hit me, and I’m glad you did. It’s a good reminder that I overstepped my bounds.” He finished gruffly. The way his amber eyes glowed told her that he was sincere. “Can you forgive me for being a dumbass?”

Elvinari smiled, relieved beyond words. The last thing she needed was one of her closest friends confessing his unrequited love for her. “Always.” She held up a fist, a peace offering. “So how about we forget last night ever happened and we move on. Sound good?”

“It’s like you read my mind.” He agreed affably and tapped his fist against hers. 

She turned and walked away, hands tucked into her pockets. “And for the record,” she called cheekily over her shoulder, “I totally won that one.” 


	4. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy when Elvinari makes an unexpected confession.

“Stand,” King Regis’ voice reverberated through the throne room and resonated within Elvinari’s chest in time with a single hard _thump_ of her heart. “You have each risen as the heir’s future glaive. My son’s life rests in your hands, as does the fate of this kingdom. Please step forward to claim your uniforms, symbols of the kingdom’s hope you now guard.”

Elvinari’s knees and hands shook as she gingerly took the folded bundle, briefly pausing to run a thumb over a heavy gold button. King Regis pressed a small kiss to her forehead and whispered so low that only she could hear, “You have made me very proud.”

Eyes watering from the unexpected affection and praise, Elvinari bowed. “Thank you, your Majesty.” Noctis patted her on the back as she descended the stairs. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto each received their uniforms each in turn. Clarus Amicitia and Titus Drautos shook each of their hands in congratulations and they saluted back.

Once they had reassembled at the bottom of the steps, Regis addressed them again. “As you all know, Noctis is to marry Lunafreya to bring peace to our nations. The three of you will accompany him to Altissia.” He nodded to everyone except Elvinari, and her heart fell. “However, in two days time you will set out on a road trip to tour the kingdom. It will do you good to see the continent before leaving. I bequeath the Regalia to you, my son. Care for her well and she will carry you far, as she has done for me.”

“As for you, daughter, you will remain here for the signing of the treaty. Afterwards, you will then escort Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret to Altissia for the wedding ceremony. The Oracle will require your assistance and protection. Do you see fit to give it?”

Fist pressed to her chest she swallowed and answered steadily, “Of course, your Majesty. Lady Lunafreya is soon to be our queen. I would be honored, and will gladly give what is necessary for our kingdom.”

Regis nodded solemnly. “I expected no less. I expect each of you to prepare accordingly.” He handed Noctis the last bundle that Clarus was holding. “This is what you will wear for your wedding. It is attire truly befitting a king-to-be.” Noctis accepted it graciously, but his eyes were shadowed and lowered. “Go forth and carry out your duties.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Their voices echoed as one and they marched from the hall, entirely silent until they stood in front of the palace.

Prompto was first to break the silence. “Woohoo, a road trip! We gonna celebrate and get drunk before we head out?”

“Save it for the bachelor party, chocobo butt.” Elvinari smirked. Prompto had taken to spiking his blond hair at wild angles that she liked to compare to a chocobo’s tail feathers. She was recovering from the sour taste in her mouth left by the news her father had broken mere moments before. _I’m to be left behind. Again. But I’m finally a member of Noct’s glaive. I should be happy. I’ve done it. Stop being so selfish. You can’t have everything._

Ignis cleared his throat, “I suggest we ready ourselves to depart, as his Majesty suggested. We’ll need to gather the necessary gear and supplies.”

“Iggy is right. Celebrate later, pack now.” Gladio agreed, tucking his uniform under his arm.

“You’re no fun.” Prompto pouted. Noctis still hadn’t said a word about any of it, which worried Elvinari. She squeezed his upper arm and gave him a searching look. He shook his head and shrugged her hand off dismissively.

“I’ll leave you all to it then.” Elvinari smiled as sunnily as she could, feigning joy and exuding encouragement. “I’m going to find Iris and let her know the news.” The girl was bound to be somewhere around the palace. It was after school and she often came to practice or seek out her father or Elvi. She was young, but still a member of the guard, so she attended to her duties here and there, learning the ropes early on at fifteen.

“Oh, and Ignis. The council is expecting us later. Don’t forget.” Elvinari poked Ignis in the chest.

“When have I ever forgotten?” Ignis pushed his glasses up indignantly.

Elvinari shrugged and began to walk off. “You have a point.” She waved without looking as she went back to her room.

Back in the safety of her room, she let fear and dread wash over her. _This is everything I’ve worked for, so why do I feel like everything is about to fall apart? Like nothing will ever be the same again? No, stop this. You’ll accomplish nothing fretting over doubts._

Slapping her cheeks hard to snap herself back into reality, she grabbed a satchel from the back of her closet and tenderly laid her new uniform at the bottom. On top of it she laid two more pairs of normal clothing and a change of underclothes. She would only take what she needed, nothing more. If something were to happen she would need to travel light. Along with a flashlight, she threw in a first aid kit and a bottle of pills she took to stop her period. The cramps and bleeding were highly unnecessary in her opinion and made training impossible, so she decided to do away with the hassle altogether. When her father picked a husband for her - something he had mercifully put off for the time being - she knew she would have to stop taking them.

She buckled the bag shut and slung it roughly over her shoulder. Elvinari had staved off the urge to try on her uniform and gush over it in the mirror in favor of expeditious storage. Hesitating or ignoring the feeling in her gut was unwise; if the astrals sent you a message, you had better listen.

Making sure no one saw her, she made her way to the garage in the west wing of the palace. She would need to move her motorcycle closer for a quick getaway and she decided she should store her bag with it just in case. She knew she was being paranoid, but in her line of work you could never be too careful. _Noct is counting on me to keep Luna safe. I can’t let him down. I just pray I’m wrong about this._ When the day of the treaty signing came, she was devastated to find out she wasn’t.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

           Elvinari forced herself to take three slow and steady deep breaths before she knocked on Ignis’ door. It was improper for her to be here, but when had she ever done what was ‘proper’? Though she was still technically royalty, she had already delivered spare clothes to her brother, Noctis, and to the other Crownsguards, Gladiolus, Prompto. She had always believed in making herself useful, in spite of the cooing and coddling everyone insisted on doing when she was around. That had mostly stopped when she had proven herself capable and worthy of joining the Crownsguard so that she could protect her father and her (now not so) little brother. On occasion she could be a diplomat, but negotiations and pleasantries tended to drive her up the wall. Besides, she enjoyed the reputation she had earned for being a hard ass and one of the best damned warriors the line of Lucis had ever produced. If anyone dared underestimated her for her short stature and slight frame, they learned quickly – and painfully - that they were mistaken.

        She shook away loose strands of her midnight hair from her gray-blue eyes as the door knob turned. When Ignis’ clear green eyes peered down at her through his narrow lenses her heart thundered and she prayed he couldn’t hear it.

        _How is it possible that I can still have this reaction after so many years? How is it fair that he is impossibly good looking_ and _smart?_

        Her lips quirked up in a small smile and she held up the neat bundle in her hands, “Special delivery. I brought you some clean clothes so that you can wash all the ones you’ve been travelling with. The staff will be by in the morning to collect the dirty ones and they’ll return them at nightfall.”

        He smiled in return and opened the door wider, “How thoughtful. Please, come in.”

Elvinari’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly and she shook her head. “I shouldn’t. You’re exhausted from being on the road all day. Everyone else is already asleep.”

He took the clothes from her hands and his fingers brushed against hers, sending tingles up her arms. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t sincerely mean it. When was the last time that we were able to chat, just the two of us?” There was a calming warmth in his gaze he reserved for his friends only.

Unable to resist those bright green eyes looking down at her – _Has he always been a head taller than me? –_ she conceded, brushing past him into his room, “Fine, but just for a minute. You need your rest.” The room was furnished just like hers down the hall. The hotel in Lestallum was renowned for its luxury and from what she had seen it was well earned. The room was dressed in luscious blues and green, accented with golds and yellows, the large bed was plush and the furniture was top quality. The room wasn’t large, but it didn’t need to be. They wouldn’t be here but a few days.

She didn’t bother taking off her boots, as she hadn’t worn them, and perched on the edge of the bed. Her black clothes were similar to Ignis’ in only that they were all black. Each Crownsguard was allowed a certain amount of freedom in their attire. She wore black tights and a pleated skirt like Iris’, only shorter. Instead of a sleeveless hoodie, she wore a form fitting sleeveless button up shirt. Over that she wore a sleeveless leather jacket with decorations of red twining vines and black roses. There were holsters on her thighs for her magic flasks which she had left in her room.

Ignis strode back over to the desk where his notebook lay open and papers were strewn.. “Oh, no. Don’t stop working because of me,” she rushed to say when he made to put them away, “I know you have a lot to do and that you can listen and write at the same time. You always were better at multitasking than the rest of us.”

His hands hovered over his notes as he turned to look back at her, “Are you certain?”

She gestured for him to sit and strode over to lean her backside against the desk off to one side, leaving room for him to continue writing. He was always planning, never idle. He sighed and nodded his thanks, taking his place at the desk once again. His black jacket was hung neatly over the back of his chair, leaving him in the button up shirt he wore underneath. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had one or two more buttons than normal undone which left ample room for Elvinari to glimpse the hard cut of his collarbones. She had the strongest urge to unbutton what was left, but instead she swallowed and looked at the ceiling, forcing herself to ask, “How has the road been treating you?” She silently berated herself for her impulses. _Your city lies in shambles, your king father is dead, and you barely escaped with your life. Now is not the time for any of this._

For a moment there was nothing but Ignis’ pen scratching against paper, then he replied cheerfully, “Well enough. We’ve hit some rough patches but for the most part it has been pleasant.” He turned his knowing eyes on her, searching.

Before he could ask the question she knew inevitably would come, she began inquiring about his writings and nabbed his notebook from under his left hand. He answered her simply, saying he was making notes about the empire’s forces, their movements, and where they could possibly strike next. She idly flipped through the pages, realizing she had grabbed his recipe book. “You’ve added quite a few while you’ve been away,” she murmured. “Oh! This one looks delicious!”

He chuckled, a delightful sound that reached within her and resonated with a light slumbering inside. “You’ve caught me. I was tweaking some ingredients and adding a few suggestions.” Cooking was his passion and the only time he took for himself was to find new ingredients and concoct recipes for others to enjoy. She loved his food, and hadn’t realized until now just how much she had missed it. And him. Standing this close to him made it hard to think straight, let alone form intelligent coherent sentences.

She laughed and handed back his notebook which was small, black and unnoteworthy otherwise, but precious for the years of work and collecting it held. “I’m glad that you have still managed to find time to work your magic between driving, strategizing, bounty hunting, and babysitting the others.” Growing up with Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto had been the best years of her life. Nonetheless it had been like living with a constantly growing hurricane of testosterone – competitiveness, male moodiness, dominance, and fighting all included. She had given herself over to it enthusiastically most days, but some days she would seek out the quiet joy of Iris’ company.

Ignis knew what she meant, “Yes, they certainly are a handful, but someone has to keep them in line.” This time he kept on writing and didn’t look at her when he spoke, “Would you like to talk to me about why you’ve been crying?”

Elvinari gritted her teeth and pushed a sigh out through her nose, “Damn you, Ignis. I can never hide anything around you.” She thought she had waited long enough for the redness and puffiness in her face to go down before she ventured from her room, but apparently not. She crossed her arms and he cocked an eyebrow at her, unperturbed and unwilling to be distracted again. Despite being the most disheveled she had ever seen, his light brown hair was still mostly styled, if not for a few pieces that stuck out at odd angles. From habit she absentmindedly brushed them back with her fingers and straightened them.

She plowed on, fearing the tears would come again. “Noctis won’t speak to me right now. He’s locked himself in his room and won’t answer.” She crossed her arms again and continued with a sigh, “He’s angry at me for not being able to protect father when the city fell and failing to get Luna out. The attack was so sudden. There were explosions and the ground shook. So much happened at once. Luna was right there, but I couldn’t grab her. And father… The soldiers were on us before I could try and help him.” she slammed a fist against the desk and ignored the sting, “I should have been able to do my job.”

“And now Noctis is angry with me for letting him die. For running away. For letting the city of Insomnia, our home, fall to into the hands of the empire. People were dying and all the fire and -” Elvinari’s voiced pitched and she bit her lip in frustration, using the physical pain as a distraction. Reliving it was too much, it was so close and fresh that it was as if she was there again, her father and Luna slipping from her fingers. Ignis laid a hand over hers and she kept on. She would not cry. She was done crying.

“I took Iris and left as soon as we could. I knew it was likely we would die if we tried, but certain death if we didn’t. I vowed that I would get her out even if it was at the cost of my life. I had to save someone. I had to get at least her out so that she could get to all of you. We were able to fight our way to where I kept my motorcycle hidden and somehow we made it out in one piece.” She shuddered at the sheer number of people who had been lost. So many innocent lives gone in a matter of moments. “When Iris finally got in contact with all of you... We were so worried that the empire had already found you four.” She paused and swallowed around the lump forming in her throat, threatening her air. “We thought we might never see you again. You don’t know how grateful I am that we were wrong.”

Ignis tightened his grip on her hand comfortingly and pressed it to his chest. She unconsciously unfurled it and lay it flat, starkly cold against the heat of his skin. The dim light of the room masked the flush in her cheeks as she peered at the pained expression on Ignis’ face.

He started to say something and shook his head, starting again, “We thought we lost you two. We had no way of knowing who made it out, and didn’t dare speak of it to each other. When we got word from Iris the relief was palpable. I think Gladio nearly wept knowing Iris was alive, then was instantly furious that she contacted Noct first.”

Elvinari couldn’t help but laugh softly at that. Gladiolus’ brotherly affection was quite something to behold, especially since he was such a large and gruff man. Ignis smirked at her, always knowing just the right thing to say to ease the tension. “I don’t think Noct is angry with you,” he added, “just with himself and his Majesty.”

She cocked her head at him quizzically and was going to retort when Ignis laid two fingertips over her lips. His gloves lay on the desk, carefully laid. She stiffened at the gesture, and Ignis took her marveling at how calloused yet gentle they were as pause for him to continue. “He believes things would have been quite different if he had been there. He blames the king for seemingly placing Noct’s life above yours in value by sending him away and not you. In reality, the king had to know that keeping you in the city would retain some semblance of normalcy while keeping you and the heir as safe as possible.” Ignis removed his hand from her mouth and her eyes followed his hand as it drifted back to the desk where it rested on its side.

After a few seconds of regaining her composure she quietly replied. “I hadn’t thought of it like that. Sending the four of you alone to Noctis’ and Luna’s wedding was the perfect cover. And it couldn’t have made Noct feel better when I kneeled and apologized to him when all of you arrived. I only poured salt over his wound by telling him that I was a coward and should have died to save them.” She sighed and put her free hand over her eyes, “Gods strike me, I’m an idiot.”

Ignis took both of her hands in his and ran his thumbs over the backs of them lightly, “No, you aren’t. There was no way you could have stopped what happened, and no way you could have known what Noctis was thinking.”

“But you knew!” She shot back, much sharper than she had intended. She was suddenly angry, suddenly so frustrated with Ignis for knowing her brother better than she did. For knowing how to calm her and to help her, for being so gods damned beautiful.

He gave her a sad smile and she withered, “Only because it is my job to know. He confides in me as little as he does you.”

“I’m sorry, Ignis,” she whispered, “you’re only trying to help. I know Noct can be a pain in the ass, and I’m glad he has someone so reliable at his side, even if he’s a moron for not appreciating you.”

“At least you admire my hard work, Elvi.” He let her hands go and gave her a reassuring smile letting her know that no offense had been taken.

For him to use the shortened version of her name was so familiar and delightful that it turned her insides into a whirlwind of dancing feathers that made her want to squirm like a doe-eyed school girl. Instead she saucily tossed her braid, planted her hands on her hips and winked. “Of course I do. I recognize genius when I see it.”

He smirked and she melted. With no defenses left, all she could do was flee. She began to excuse herself from his room, “I’ve stayed too long, Ignis, and you still haven’t even gotten a moment to clean up and rest. You shouldn’t have invited me in to begin with. You only let me in because you knew I had been bawling my eyes out, you selfless bastard. You’re too good for Noct, but I suppose that’s why he needs you. Goodnight. Sweet dreams. We all need them right now.” She raised her hand in farewell.

He caught her wrist as she turned, “Tell me, do you at least feel better?”

Her skin was aflame where he touched her but she let him keep holding her, only moving that hand to rest it on his shoulder in thanks. “Yes, I do.” _Talking to you always makes me feel better. Everything about you makes me feel better._

She tried to leave once more, but there was an unsaid question in his eyes. His look was so intense that her lungs forgot to draw air. Those sea green gems held her until she found the breath to ask, “What is it?”

His voice was softer and his eyes suddenly brighter. “Would you have come in if I had told you I had ulterior motives for asking?” He let her wrist go, and looked away before she could identify the emotion that played across his face. “My apologies, I’m not sure what I’m saying anymore. I’m exhausted and babbling nonsense.” He tried to wave her away, but she stayed where she was.

She didn’t know why she did it, and gave no thought to the consequences as she put her fingers under his chin and turned his face to her. Elvinari was abruptly aware of how close they were in that position. With her sitting on the desk his right arm rested against her thigh, and with her turned to grab his face all he had to do was lean forward to lay his forehead against her breast. None of it mattered though, because she was taking a desperate leap of faith. Whether she would make it across the gap unscathed or not, she would deal with the aftermath regardless.

“Yes, I would have come in. I would have stayed simply because you asked me to, because you are my kind, wonderful, talented Ignis who only ever thinks of others first and puts himself last. I would do anything for you because I have always admired you and your strength. The way you carry yourself and how you seem to handle everything with such ease is awe-inspiring. I would do absolutely anything you ask of me because….” Before her courage left her, she pressed her lips to his and basked in the softness of them. Jolts seemed to shoot from her lips to her heart to between her thighs in the most exciting ways, and she wondered if she might burst into flames on the spot, leaving Ignis with a pile of ashes to sweep up and throw away.

Boldness bled dry, she pulled back and cast her eyes down. The sparks she felt were quickly replaced by freezing mortification and dread. _What have I done?_ “If you want to pretend that this never happened, that is perfectly fine with me,” she managed to get out. Her knees were turning against her and she couldn’t make herself move for the door. _Move, you idiot, move! Walk, run, do something!_ But her feet ignored her and kept her rooted to the spot. She wondered if it was punishment for stepping out of line, for daring to greedy in such a time of despair.

Elvinari was so swept up in the maelstrom of regret that she didn’t hear Ignis stand. When his shadow fell over her, she looked up and couldn’t read his eyes. They were clouded and his brows had pulled together in what she thought was anger or disappointment. She shut her eyes tightly and readied herself to be escorted coldly into the hall without a word.

Ignis braced himself against the desk with one hand and his other found itself cradling the back of her head ever so carefully, as if a single wrong move would shatter her. He kissed her sweetly, but there was a certain passion there as he pressed her up against the desk with her legs caught between his.

As his lips met hers, Elvinari threw her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and down his back. She pushed herself into him and was certain this was some glorious dream. As if he heard her thoughts he broke away from her, breathless and grinning against her mouth, “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Neither daring to open their eyes, Elvinari shook her head, her forehead pressed against his as she whispered, “If you are, then so am I.”

That seemed to shatter the moment, and he backed away to give her space. Elvinari’s eyes flew open and searched his. Instead of answering he traced her cheek with his thumb and trailed down the side of her neck, glowing embers blooming in its wake. He withdrew his hand and straightened, sighing harshly as if to clear his mind. “We can’t do this. It isn’t… we aren’t…” He shook his head, incapable of finishing his thought.

For the first time in her life, Ignis was speechless. That made her want to laugh and cry; laugh because it was so damn funny to see him struggle to find words that normally came so easily and cry because he had denied her after giving her false hope. She settled on an indignant in-between and demanded, “Because why, Ignis? Because I’m a princess? Because you don’t love me? Because Noctis will kick your ass? Because the world is falling apart around us?” She threw her hands up in the air, and still he said nothing, just gazed at her with empty eyes. “Just talk to me. Say something,” she pleaded.

He gently took hold of her shoulders and found himself once more. He spoke slowly, carefully. “This can’t happen because it isn’t proper, because I don’t know how Noctis will react, and because I might hurt you, unintentionally or otherwise. I’m only a Crownsguard and an advisor to Noctis. I will never be anything more.” She noticed he left an important point unaddressed, but she didn’t press it.

“Ignis, I didn’t choose to be part of the line of Lucis. I didn’t choose to have these feelings.” She waited to see if he had anything to add. When he didn’t, she continued, “Titles mean nothing to me. What people think means nothing to me. The only way you can hurt me is by not giving this a chance if you feel the same. If you don’t, then I can live with that.”

She placed her hands on either side of his face and studied him closely. “If you can honestly tell me right now that you don’t care for me the way I do for you, then I will walk out this door and this will have only been a dream. I promise.” It was like swallowing knives to say it, but she had to. If he didn’t want her there was nothing she could do except find a way to live with that awful truth. “But if you do feel the same and stick with your flimsy excuses, the two of us will just end up hating each other and ourselves for being cowards. The world is going to shit. Isn’t that all the more reason to take whatever happiness we can get?”

Ignis took a shuddering breath, and she could see the war between responsibility and his feelings for her raging within him. “Elvinari,” he breathed. His voice was husky with desire, like silk that wrapped around her, fogging her thoughts and making her shake with anticipation. “I love you.” Those three words made her heart stop, then stutter into restarting faster than she thought was possible, as if it were trying to fly into his chest. “I would be a fool if I said otherwise.”

All she could do was wrap her arms around his chest and hold on, for fear of everything slipping away and being a cruel joke. His arms tightened in response around her and he leaned in to nuzzle her neck, breathing in and savoring her scent - sweet lilac and berries - memorizing it and filling his lungs with her over and over again. Elvinari wanted nothing more than to just melt into him. She let him hold her, until finally he murmured against her skin, “Would you like to stay here for the night?”

She pulled away just enough to look at him, to see if he meant it or if he was simply offering for her sake. There was enough longing in the tightness of his eyes and the corners of his mouth that she couldn’t stop herself from saying, “I would really like that.” She played with his collar, slowly adding, “I suppose I could wash your back if you like. All of that camping and hunting has a way of leaving dirt in places you can’t reach.” There was a devilish glint in her eyes as she challenged him to accept her offer. The thrill of knowing she had him made her thrum with recklessness and lust, and she had no mind to fight it. She wanted to lose herself in him and never look back.

He responded with a mischievous grin she had never seen before. “I suppose you could.” He hesitated, “But we’ve only just begun… whatever this is. There’s no need to rush any of this along. I won’t be long if you wish to talk, or if you prefer to sleep. I would be perfectly content with either of those options.”

She shook her head, eyes softening at his concern, “I want to do this, but only if you’ll let me. You deserve someone looking after you, too.” She released her hold on him, leaving him free to bathe alone or to invite her along. He responded by twining his fingers through hers and leading her into the bathroom.

As Ignis started the shower and warmed the water, Elvinari was uncertain if she should undress now, if she should face him or away while she did, if she should ask him to help because her fingers were trembling so much – _Oh gods, what was I thinking?_

She turned to find Ignis unbuttoning what was left of his shirt. His back was to her, so she cleared her throat to ask him something. The moment he turned around, he dropped his shirt and she was struck dumb. His skin was perfect and pale, lined here and there with scars but otherwise flawless. She had only seen him shirtless once when they were in their teens, but now his muscles were hardened into those of a man -  well defined and wiry on his arms, hard cut across his broad shoulders, and sloping into a narrow waist. He strode toward her, sensing her need to express her nervousness and failing because she forgot how her tongue worked.

“If I may suggest,” he offered cooly with no hint of nerves in his own voice, “would you feel more at ease if we bathed in the dark?”

After considering it a moment, Elvinari nodded, the worried line of her lips loosening. “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

He kissed her forehead, sending tingles skittering down her spine, and reached over her to flip the switch. In the dark, all that existed was the sound of the showerhead running and their expectant and eager breathing.

Elvinari normally hated the dark, but with Ignis she could ignore her fear. She shrugged off her jacket, her reservations going with it. Her shirt followed soon after and by the sound of Ignis’ belt coming undone, his pants would soon be off. The thought made her flush with heat – or was it the steam from the water? She quickly unzipped her skirt and pulled down her tights, taking down her underwear at the same time. She was vulnerable, and found that it was exhilarating in a way she couldn’t explain. Last, she shook out her braid and let her long black hair settle around her.

She reached to where Ignis had been, mindful to reach up and not down unless she wanted to embarrass herself by finding something else. Her hand brushed his skin and he caught her hand easily, as if he had been waiting for it, anticipating her movement.

He led her carefully to the shower, helped her in, and shut the glass door behind them. To her surprise the water was perfect and the products were easy to find on the shelf. She grabbed what felt like a bar of soap and began to lather it in her hands, running it over Ignis’ chest. Did she hear him sigh contentedly? Her hands glided so easily across him as she explored, and he let her. They found their way up his neck and down his arms, and when they tugged him to turn around they found his back, as promised. She ran her fingers over his hips and thighs, lightly pressing and massaging while she avoided more sensitive areas.

Elvinari didn’t press herself against him just yet, unsure if she should or shouldn’t. She decided against it, pushing and dragging her fingers along Ignis’ tired back. She put the soap down and found a bottle, popping the lid open to make sure it was shampoo. She poured some into her palm and stood on her tiptoes to work it into his hair. He tilted his head back and relaxed into her touch, his broad back settling against her breasts and his buttocks against her lower abdomen. His hair was short and she was done with it quickly, but she couldn’t stop running her fingers through it anyway. She finally helped him rinse and handed him the soap. “I didn’t see to everything, so…”

He chuckled at her awkwardness and simply assured her that he could take it from there. She went ahead and washed her own hair, since it was so long and foreign to a man to save him the trouble. While she was rinsing it, strong broad hands grasped her shoulders and began to knead. She had to fight the small moan that threatened to escape from her throat at the novelty of being touched so intimately, so sensuously. Normally she shunned the touch of others, save for allowing those closest to embrace her or kiss her cheeks, but she had never let anyone touch her like this.

There had been several attempts from bumbling noble boys to kiss her and bed her, but she always found a way to (sometimes not so politely) decline. On one occasion Gladiolus was so insistent that she blackened his eye after he had stolen a kiss. It had been nice and he was quite handsome, but they had both been drinking and she wasn’t sure that she wanted whatever might happen. She had torn her dress running back to her room but thankfully no one in that empty hall had seen. Gladio had apologized the next morning and she waved it off without another thought, and the others thought that he had gotten into a fight.

This on the other hand was complete and utter surrender, and she was enjoying it immensely. Wherever Ignis’ hands went, the water seemed cold in comparison. If she shuddered he didn’t mention it, or took it as a good sign. He steered clear of her breasts, merely going under and over them instead of touching them directly. That alone threatened to drive her mad, but she let him circle and survey her without venturing into her most private areas. His hands rested on her stomach, muscles firm and tight from training, as if questioning what he should do next.

Feeling courage flood her once again Elvinari guided his hands to the bottom of her breasts. Ignis paused, putting the soap back on the shelf and turned her around so that her back was to him. He leaned forward, pressing the side of his face into hers, and cupped her breasts gently. She realized he was kept his lower half away from her, courteously giving her space. Further emboldened by his touch, she took a step back and pulled his arms around her tighter, leaving no room for him to misinterpret.

He responded just as she had hoped, by holding her tighter and by pressing his manhood firmly up against her backside. This time she couldn’t help the sound that escaped her as he firmly grabbed her breasts and brushed her nipples, loins flaring exquisitely in response. She knew if he wanted to take her, there would be no stopping him. He was physically larger and stronger, and just as fast. And yet, the thought didn’t terrify her; it only aroused her more.

However, Ignis had no intentions of taking her here and now. He wanted to wait, to draw it out and to let them both savor it. Elvinari didn’t know how difficult she was making things for him, writhing ever so slightly under his touch, her breath hitching when he introduced a new sensation.

And gods, when she had pulled him against her it took all of his self-control to resist thrusting into her. Before she could send him over the edge of reason, Ignis untangled himself from her and finished rinsing them both off. Without a word, he reached out from the shower and grabbed a towel. He handed it to Elvinari, took another for himself, and the two dried off in the dark.

He could hear Elvinari roughly drying her hair, so he waited and worked on regaining some semblance of composure. How could one person unravel him so easily? It was a question he asked himself often when she was around. Ever since they were children, Ignis thought she could see right through him with those striking gray-tinged-blue eyes. There was always this glow about her that kept him enthralled as she matured and became more womanly. He was equally grateful and regretful that she had spent less time with them in the recent years, as she made it hard to keep his wits about him. Her easy grace spoke volumes of the royal blood coursing through her veins, and her beauty was a constant reminder that he should never even dare covet her for his own.

But despite all the rules telling him ‘no’, she was here at his door tonight as if his thoughts had summoned her. It was in his most tired moments, his weakest, that he dared let himself imagine her. If he were particularly rattled, he would touch himself to visions of her, and thought it shamed him it was all he could do to relieve the pent up frustration he felt when she was around. He had thought her dead for few days and feared he would forget her face, her smile, her laugh, everything he loved about her. After the capital had been attacked, there were so many conflicting stories that he hadn’t dared hope the king or anyone he had cared about had survived. Ignis had retreated into himself in those days, the others taking it as thoughtful silence and grief over losing everything, which was a partial truth. He just worried and mourned her more. He had felt guilty for it, but couldn’t stop imagining her light gone from the world. Simply vanished. Nothing terrified him and made him feel as hopeless as the thought of losing her.

When Noctis had received that call from Iris, his world began to right itself again. It was still in pieces, but it had an anchor: Elvinari. He supposed that was why he couldn’t contain himself this night, why he couldn’t send her away without confessing the love he had kept hidden for years, even if it meant her laughing it off as a joke. Then like magic she appeared, shared her grief, and confessed hers instead. It was a miracle, one they both desperately needed. Ignis would gladly be her sanctuary, and she would be his.

“Ignis?” Elvinari’s whisper seemed too loud in the silence, and she flinched back from it. “I’m done. Are you alright?” She reached out for him, but he wasn’t there. A small panicked moment passed before the door cracked open, flooding in soft light.

“Sorry, Elvi, I couldn’t find the door.” He recovered from being lost in himself quickly, and had distanced himself so that she wouldn’t see the look on his face, unsure of what she would see there.

Her eyes quickly adjusted and she followed him out. She left her clothes where they were. For now, she was content to lay on the bed in this lush towel and hold Ignis. And if she decided she wanted more, towels were simple enough to remove…

 


	5. Regretting Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of repressing their longing and carnal urges, Elvinari and Ignis give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome... ;)

She had intended to just lay down and wait for Ignis to join her, but instead she had fallen asleep. When she woke an hour or two later there was a single faint light on and Ignis was beside her, arm tucked under his head and towel around his waist. Though he had wanted to, he didn’t hold her in case the contact would smother her or if she wanted the freedom to go back to her room if she wished. At least, that was what she figured. Ignis was forever practical and thoughtful, even if it meant he lost something.

Elvinari took this chance to watch him sleep. Without his glasses he looked different. He was more relaxed and unguarded, as if his lenses were as much a part of his uniform as Gladio’s shield was to his. She traced his brow and his nose with the lightest of touches, following the line of his lips down his throat. He stirred and she cursed herself for waking him.

He opened his eyes and found her watching, tears leaking from her eyes. She hadn’t even noticed she was crying and she immediately rolled away, abashed.

“Are you alright?” he pulled her close to him and brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her.

She shook her head, “No, no I’m not alright, Ignis. But being here with you makes everything seem so much better. It makes me feel like things can be normal again one day.”

He embraced her comfortingly until she found the strength to speak again. “All my life I have tried to serve my king and my prince with everything I am. I learned everything they wanted me to learn. I became a Crownsguard even though they begged me not to. I befriended all of you so that we could become an unbeatable team for Noctis. And all for what? I was still left behind. I couldn’t save my father or the court. My entire life I have believed that all I’m good for is dying for my brother and our kingdom.  My entire worth is tied up in serving Noct. How can I give myself to you if there is nothing freely mine to give?”

Ignis’ eyes were hard as they bored into her, burning their way down to her very core. “You and I both know that isn’t true.” He raised himself up on one elbow and draped the other arm across her, laying her flat so that she was forced to look at him. “Your strength comes from the sacrifices you are willing to make for the ones you love. You aren’t simply dying for anyone. You are _living_ for them. When I look at you I see someone that is powerful in her own right, someone who has earned her right to be called a Lucian instead of riding on your ancestors’ coattails. I see someone that commands respect and can lead others because she shines bright with the same hope that her brother carries.”

Elvinari’s lips parted in protest, but Ignis shook his head and breathed, “I think the moment I truly knew I had fallen for you was when you petitioned your father to let you join the Crownsguard. You could already best me, Gladio, and Noct by the time we were fifteen. That was seven years ago, and already you were filled with such purpose and passion.”

He smiled at the memory, at how fervently she tried to convince her father and the council. For every objection she had an answer, for every denial she had a reason for them to reconsider. It had taken a week of deliberation before they allowed her to try for a position. She had surpassed every expectation in combat and had a stunning recall for the proper protocols to follow. “They gave you an inch and you took mile after mile. You left no room for anyone to question your capabilities. You made your father proud. You made your people proud. They would be overjoyed to know you made it out of Insomnia, not outraged that you couldn’t protect the king.”

Elvinari smiled, a small and uncertain curl of her lips. She stroked her fingers through Ignis’ hair, flat and rumpled from sleep, and he leaned into her touch. “Even if you’re lying to me about everything else just to make me feel better, I know you believe in me. Having you is more than enough for me. I can live with that.”

Ignis shook his head and leaned in to kiss her, “You’re impossible. One day I shall make you understand.” Her lips parted eagerly to receive his and she flicked her tongue lightly along his lower lip. Spurred on by her enthusiasm, he began to slowly and methodically devour her. He moved from her lips and kissed his way down from behind her ear to her throat, then brushed tantalizingly along her shoulder. Elvinari whimpered in delight and raked her fingernails down his chest toward the towel loosening around his hips.

He caught her hands in his and rolled off of her so that he could keep his towel from falling off. She apologized and folded her arms against herself. “There’s no need to be sorry,” he murmured. “I just don’t want us to do anything you’ll regret in the morning. We’re both emotionally charged and not thinking clearly.”

She wondered at his unfailing logic and let her eyes roam over him. “I’ll regret nothing. This is the clearest I have thought in a long time.” Running her hands across his chest, fingers playing along his collarbones in a way that almost made him forget what she was saying, she went on, “We have each other right here. Right now. This is the only moment we’re certain we’ll have. Something could happen tomorrow. The empire may claim one, or both of us. I don’t want to go into the afterlife with any regrets about us. Do you?” She let her dark lashes fall and peered through them seductively.

It was enough to wear down what little control he had maintained. He sighed, knowing he had lost the battle before it had even really begun. “You win. But on one condition.” The pleased look on Elvinari’s face turned briefly to puzzlement. “We take this slow. We make it last. If this is hypothetically our only chance, I don’t want it to fail expectations. Yours, or mine.” His lips curled in that daring way she was quickly becoming accustomed to, and her heart threatened to burst. “Do we have a deal?”

She pretended to mull it over, tapping her chin and frowning thoughtfully, but she couldn’t keep a straight face very long. She gave in and kissed his nose, “I accept your terms.” In response he kissed her deeply, pulling back so that he could examine her and brush her hair from her face. She sighed, wondering aloud, “Why can’t all negotiations be this fun?”

Ignis chortled, this time more of a growl in his throat as he dragged his fingers through her inky tresses. Such a simple thing, but nonetheless something he had been dying to do. He wasn’t disappointed by the sable softness and she seemed to enjoy having her hair stroked. “If they were I would never be able to enjoy your company alone.”

He drank her in with his eyes, circling back here and there to appreciate the way her hip curved or the small freckle on her knee. Instead of looking him over she kept her eyes on his face, taking in his rapt expression as he memorized her. When his eyes came back to hers he uttered in complete awe and fascination, “You are the most entrancing creature I have ever laid eyes on.”

Elvinari flushed from his constant attention and compliments. She slid a finger down to the fold that kept her towel in place. Before she laid herself bare, she taunted him, “I think you’re supposed to woo a lady _before_ she’s in your bed.”

He reached behind him to grab his glasses from the nightstand, wanting her image to be perfectly clear and precise. “You didn’t give me much of a window to work with. Besides, any time is appropriate to shower a lady with compliments, especially if they are as lovely as you.”

“You’re too good at this.” Elvinari panted as he kissed and licked at her neck.

“Not everything I’ve learned is from books, princess,” he exhaled lightly.

Elvinari stopped him, the phrase jarring a memory of a night of revelry. “Ignis, I have to tell you something. That night at the solstice ball, I-”

“Shhh, I know,” he murmured soothingly. “You needn’t explain yourself to me. It bothers me not that I’m not the first person you’ve lain with.”

Stiffening, she pushed him back and stared. “What?”

“Elvinari, you don’t have to try and spare my feelings.” The look he gave her was filled with calm understanding. “I know you have had… intimate relations. I admit, in my envy of Gladio’s company I followed you two when you slipped away from the festivities,” his tone lowered, apologetic and humiliated, “and my suspicions were confirmed to say the least. I left before I saw too much more.” After that, the two of them did not return and neither had been seen until morning. The logical conclusion was that they had spent the night together. At some point, Gladio must have slipped from her room and gotten into an altercation.

“In a fit of jealousy I did something deplorable.” Ignis closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “I let myself become inebriated enough to drown out my conscience so that I could stomach laying with someone other than you. However, I was conscious enough to be responsible about it. I immediately regretted the whole affair and had intended to tell you in the morning, but I was too craven to face you with the truth.” He opened his eyes and there was immense anguish reflected in them. “Can you forgive me for my indiscretion?”

Taken aback by Ignis’ honesty, she just stared at him, mind racing as to how she could clear things up. He took her silence as distaste and explained, “I was wrong in using her flesh as a distraction. She was more than willing, but it was unfair to her and you all the same. I felt nothing for her and all I was left with was guilt for betraying you.”

Elvinari shook her head to clear it. She had never known that anyone had seen them that night, let alone that it had affected Ignis so deeply. “Ignis, I’ve never...” She swallowed nervously, the words coming quickly and running together, “ _been_ with anyone. I’ve been kissed once and that’s the time you saw Gladio and me. Nothing happened between us. That black eye that you all thought he got from fighting someone was me. I punched him. He kissed me and I thought of you and punched him because he wasn’t you. We were both drunk and we talked it over the next day. There’s nothing between me and Gladio. There never has been.”

Ignis paled and looked as if Elvinari had just slid a dagger between his ribs. He rubbed a hand over his face and spoke, “Then I have indeed made a grave error.” He bowed his head against hers and with overwhelming sincerity he asked, “Can you forgive me for being so weak and senseless?”

Elvinari held his face in her hands and kissed him softly. “There is nothing to forgive. I wasn’t yours yet, and you couldn’t have known how I felt because I couldn't find a way to tell you. We all make mistakes. That’s just life.” She was moved by his devotion. All of this was happening so fast and she was finding out years worth of secrets between them in a matter of hours. If it had been anyone else, it would have been too much to absorb.   

 _How could he choose me over all the other ladies at court? How many nights did the both of us lay awake wanting the other?_ She pushed the thought aside, not even jealous of the woman he had slept with. How could she be? She was the one in his bed now and not her. Elvinari was honestly shocked that it hadn’t been more, given how desirable he was. The fact that he wanted her and only her heated her in a way that made her need him. Urgently. With one smooth motion she pulled her covering free and tossed it aside.

“I want you to see all of me, Ignis. I want you to know me, and I want to know you. Body and soul.” Her voice was alluring and inviting, absent of any insecurities she thought she would have at a time like this. None of it mattered. What she thought of herself was insignificant in his eyes, and she rather liked that.

Absolved of his guilt, Ignis’ eyes raked over, starved for every inch of her skin. They kept flitting back to her face until finally he whispered, “I take back what I said earlier,” he paused and saw her expression flutter to confusion before continuing, “You are the most entrancing creature _any_ mortal has ever laid eyes on.” Before she could recover he set to work kissing her and convincing her that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Every flick of his tongue was slow and deliberate, coaxing her into a frenzy and biting her lip before he moved on. He planted light kisses along her neck and shoulders, making her shudder and expose more of her skin so he could better reach. He cupped her breasts in his large hands and traced her ribs with his tongue. A low gasp escaped her lips and she twined her fingers through his hair, urging him to go on. She didn’t want the fireworks erupting across her skin to ever fizzle out. If this was the light she never wanted darkness again.

Her breasts were not large, but they were enough for him to easily squeeze in a soft handful. Ignis let them go and wrapped an arm around her waist, using the other hand to tease her nipples into perfect peaks. He circled one breast with his index finger, spiraling closer and closer to the center until he brushed against her areola. He did the same with the other, trading back and forth until she was almost in pain with how tight her nipples had become.

When Elvinari thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Ignis flicked her right nipple with his tongue and she nearly cried out. First he used the tip to circle it, then he flattened his tongued to twitch her nipple side to side. He kept to a slow rhythm, changing patterns occasionally and switching between her breasts. Her hands tightened in his hair, then let go so that she could hold his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin lightly and she caressed up and down his arms. Before he let her go he took each nipple in between his teeth and bit gently leaving her with a sweet sting as he eased her thighs and swollen lips apart.

He dug his fingers lightly down the insides of her thighs and kissed and licked the creases where her hips met her legs. Breathing in deeply, Ignis brushed his lips across her mound, nuzzling her soft dark hairs. She smelled so different than anything he had ever encountered. It was her scent, but stronger and heavier, more complex and utterly intoxicating. He kissed and nibbled at her labia, sending flames through her that threatened to disintegrate her very bones.

Elvinari’s need for him grew to new and impossible heights. She begged him silently with her eyes and mouthed a plea. He readily answered, easing apart her labia with two fingers and stroked the dainty pink of her insides with agonizing care and attention. Ignis sampled her as if he were planning on using her as the star of a new recipe, letting her salty and sweet taste dance over his tongue as he found her hot, pulsing center. She moaned audibly and arched her back, gasping for breath as he moved his tongue in and out of her. He retracted from inside her and relocated his efforts to her clitoris.

Ignis’ breath warmed it before he ran his tongue over and around it, teasing her into a frenzy with the pressure he applied along the sides and directly on top of it. He tugged it lightly with his lips, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it side to side. Elvinari couldn’t tell just how long Ignis had been teaching her her body new sensations, but even if it had been eternity it wouldn’t be enough. She had never been able to achieve this level of pleasure on her own, even when she thought of him. It was too much for her. She began desperately thrusting her pelvis with no thought but of release.

Ignis stilled her by firmly grabbing her butt cheeks and holding her bottom half up so that she had a harder time moving. His lips were still firmly clamped around her clitoris and only let go when she stopped fighting him. His mouth was glistening with her moisture as he watched her chest rise and fall with heaving breaths. “Do you remember our agreement?” he reminded her, pinning her with his eyes.

Elvinari nodded. “Yes,” she breathed when she could remember her voice, “You decide how long this goes on.” Her eyes were heavy lidded with pleasure as she whispered, “I give myself over to you, Ignis.”

The way she was looking at him lit a new fire in his chest. He managed to smile at her and say, “Good,” before he plunged back with renewed force. He kept one hand under her buttocks as he eased her back down onto the bed. With the other hand he slid one finger, then two inside her and began gesturing as if we were beckoning her forward. His tongue and lips were back at her clitoris, stroking and sucking until she was sitting up and gasping, gripping the sheets in her fists.

She was watching him devour her and the image was so sensuous that she didn’t have time to warn him that she was climaxing. She simply threw her head back in a silent cry and her pelvic muscles shuddering around Ignis’ fingers told him that he had done enough. For now, at least.

Elvinari collapsed limp against the pillows, her head spinning as she reached for Ignis. He lay next to her and stroked her flushed cheeks. She caught her breath and sought refuge against his chest. As she embraced him and intertwined her legs with his, she felt his erection digging into her stomach, towel gone. Once again, she had been selfish and let Ignis put her first.

She kissed him, her eyes conveying her gratitude and amazement at what he had done. Keeping a close eye on his face, she reached down and lay her hand along his stomach. She slid down until she held his member and grasped him firmly. He didn’t stop her but he shook his head ever so slightly. She understood. _Not yet._ Instead, she draped her leg over his side and pressed against him enticingly.

Elvinari nestled against his neck and pressed her lips to every bit of skin within her reach. It was his turn to lose his hands in her hair as she searched and tasted him, nibbling on his ear and licking her way along his collarbones to his shoulders. She traced circles and swirls down his back with her nails and found the spots that made his breath catch in his throat.

It was one thing to see his nakedness, but another entirely to feel it. He seemed to be carved from living stone, each angle and curve perfectly chiseled and hewn. She scraped her fingers up from the backs of his thighs to the top of his buttocks, digging ever so slightly deeper into his skin. He noticed and arched himself into her, murmuring against her scalp and tickling her hair with his breath.

His mouth was swiftly on hers, their lips moving together and he pushed her onto her back and raised himself onto her with his hands on either side of her head. She protested against him, “But I haven’t even returned the fav-”.

Ignis cut her off tenderly, “All of that was the appetizer, and now I’m ready for the main course.” His eyes asked, _Are you?_

Elvinari nodded, her heart racing. “Don’t worry about getting me pregnant, I take contraceptives so that I don’t get my monthly flow. It makes life a lot easier.” She smiled, silently thanking Shiva for her luck.

He grinned wolfishly and angled himself to enter her. “Stop me if it hurts too much.”

She nodded, rolling her eyes. “Ignis, for once in your life stop thinking so much and just fuck me.” Her voice was thick with desire. All fear and hesitation were gone. Only raw and primal need remained.

He smirked and kissed her, mumbling that he had always liked how foul mouthed she was for a lady. She kissed him harder and pulled him down so that he could rest at least some of his weight on her. He began slowly pressing into her, stretching her opening with his thick head.

She winced and bore it for the sake of the hunger in her loins. The stretching continued gradually as he made his way into her until she thought she would tear in half. Then to her dismay he began pulling back until he was almost out then began pushing again. He was introducing himself one inch at a time so that she could open up more easily. He had stopped kissing her so that he could concentrate on being as gentle as possible. He pulled back and started again, going a little deeper this time. Ignis kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, easing himself a millimeter at a time into her. “Almost there,” he encouraged her. She was gripping his sides tightly and breathing unevenly, wrestling with the pain.

Elvinari dared another look down and blanched. There were several more inches to the base of his penis. _How is all of that going to fit? Why does he have to be so gods damned big?_ She shivered in pleasure and agony, feeling herself swallowing him whole despite the thought that it was impossible. “Ignis, just… just do it all at once. It will be easier,” she lied so that she could push past the anguish quicker.

He knew she was lying but he didn’t argue. The look on her face told him enough. She was being brave for him, and he needed to hurry the hell up. “Deep breath, love.” Elvinari breathed in as deeply as she dared and they cried out together as Ignis thrust his full length into her, he in pleasure and her in pain.

He apologized, brushing away the tears that sprang to her eyes with his thumb. When he paused to give her a moment to breathe she shook her head and begged him to keep going. He heeded her, moving in and out slowly. He quickened his pace a little at a time and kept a close watch on how she was receiving him. She could have sworn that he had sheared her insides in half, but steadily torment gave way to building ecstasy.

When she opened her eyes there was pure, unadulterated joy on both their faces. “Ignis,” she gasped, “Oh, Ignis this is…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as he lifted her onto his lap. He crossed his legs and she straddled him, her legs clenching around his hips as she moaned into his neck. Gravity was helping him plunge even deeper and now she could leverage herself against his shoulders and move with him.

“Magnificent?” He offered, breathless. “Divine? Absolutely perfect?” He stopped thrusting, and held her tightly, relishing being enveloped by her. He pulled her hair and kissed her deeply, needing to consume her entirely.

“All of those. And more.” She wanted to grind her pelvis against him but contented herself to kissing him and waiting. She knew she would get nowhere unless he was willing to continue. He leaned her back, supporting her with his strong arms and used his mouth on her breasts to ensure her submission was complete. All she could do was his grab his hair and call his name over and over until she hung slack in his arms.

He could wait no longer, so he picked her up by her backside and slammed into her with abandon, kissing her roughly and whispering her name against her lips. She could do little more than whimper and cling to him as he poured every ounce of desire into plunging in and out of her. This moment was everything he had ever wanted and more. She was his, and he was hers, utterly and completely. He felt Elvinari’s muscles tightening around him and he lost control. They climaxed together, shuddering, leaning into each other and exclaiming the others’ names. Euphoria pure and complete washed through them, and after it was done crashing through all that was left was a soft glow and exhaustion beyond words.

Ignis lifted her from his lap softly and laid her onto the bed, Elvinari’s eyes already fluttering shut, her face beaming. He removed his glasses, pulled the covers up around them, and tucked her against his chest before he succumbed to sleep as well. He brushed his lips against her temple and prayed that she would be there when he woke as proof that all of this was real. “I love you, Elvi.”

“I love you, too, Ignis.” Even half asleep she refused to use a nickname. From the others it sounded “Iggy” and “Specs” sounded silly, but on her lips it would be sweet and he would bear it with pride. For the first time in a long time, he thanked the gods for his blessings before he fell into a deep sleep.

Morning came all too soon. The dawn light filtering in from the curtains made Elvinari come awake with a start. Memory came flooding back to her and she flushed all over as she grasped that she and Ignis were snuggled up to each other. She happily planted a wet kiss on his jaw to wake him and a daintier one on his lips when he opened one eye to peer groggily at her.

“Oh thank goodness,” he groaned, voice thick with sleep, “I feared a dog had gotten into my room and was licking me awake.” When she playfully smacked his arm he only pulled her closer and kissed her neck, which sent her into a fit of excited giggles.

“Good morning,” she yawned. All she wanted was to do was spend the day in bed with him, but she knew she had to leave before anyone noticed she wasn’t in her room. Iris would already know if she had already woken up since they were sharing a room, but she wouldn’t tell anyone if Elvinari asked her not to. If the sun was rising that meant that Gladiolus was already up for a morning jog and could be back soon.

“Ignis, I have to leave before someone sees us.” She sat up, still bleary and a more than a bit sore from the night before.

Ignis threw the covers back and sat up with her, groaning. The both of them hated mornings, but somehow got through them with enough caffeine. Before their coffee, the two were irritable and Elvinari in particular was known to be downright hostile. Right now however, that was not the case. He sighed. “As much as it pains me, you’re right. Your clothes should still be in the bathroom. I’ll retrieve them.” Neither of them were ready to tell anyone just yet. They would wait to see what came of it and reveal their relationship when the time was right.

In full light of day, she lost her train of thought looking at him. He caught her staring and laughed into her hair, cradling her head against his shoulder. “What is it, love?” Speaking so casually with her and having her so close felt right. He didn’t have to long for her anymore or pray to be free of her unnatural hold on his heart. The weight of that realization settled on him comfortably as he ran his hand up and down her bare back to reassure himself that she was truly here.

“I was just thinking,” she started, staring up at him with her bright eyes, “That you’re so gods damned gorgeous, clever, and eloquent. It isn’t right that one man can use all those weapons against a woman.”

“Funny. I’ve thought the same about you.” He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. She sighed into him and kissed him, lingering a little longer than she should have. She could feel a low rumble growing in his chest, so she broke away to see what was the matter. Ignis’ eyes were hard and urgent. “If you keep that up, neither of us is leaving this room.”

Elvinari tore herself away before she could be persuaded not to, and quickly stood. Her undergarments were on the floor where she had left them so she quickly put them on. By the time that was done Ignis was already behind her with her outerwear. She flashed him a grateful smile and he patted down her hair in acknowledgement before dressing himself in the spare clothes that had brought her to his room to begin with.

She ran her fingers through her hair in a rush and deftly braided it back into place to mask the disarray it had been in. With a small peck on the cheek and a squeeze to his hand in farewell, she was out the door and down the hall.

Ignis sat on the bed, fully clothed, and put his head in his hands. _What wonderful madness have we gotten ourselves into?_


	6. Waiting for a Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Ignis' and Elvinari's confession, Noct has visions of being summoned by Titan.

         Iris hadn’t been in the room when Elvinari returned. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly showered and changed. Though she was loathe to get rid of Ignis’ lingering scent, it was a necessary precaution. She headed out to regroup with the others, but they were nowhere to be found. Instead she wandered around the open air market and browsed the wares and got to know some of the shopkeepers. It was noisy and the colors were bright which were a welcome distraction. By the time she ran into Prompto it was nearly lunchtime and he asked her to join him and the others at the outdoor restaurant in the center of town. She accepted with a smile and he lit up like a child receiving a gift.

        She had always had a soft spot for Prompto. He was closest to Noctis in age and was the most recent addition to the Crownsguard. She was only two years older than he was and that gave him unreasonable hope. That being said, any pretty woman that paid him any sort of attention gave him unreasonable hope. Despite all her efforts to keep Prompto from going all moony eyed for her, he still adored her and was friendly even if she ignored his advances. All in all, he had a good heart and looked out for Noctis’ best interests so she had warmed up to his spiky blond, peppy self. She even tolerated him photographing her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

        Prompto followed her to the nearby restaurant where Gladiolus and Ignis were already waiting with Talcott, a boy staying at the hotel with his grandfather, Jared. Jared served the Amicitia family and Iris had rendezvoused with them in Lestallum. They each raised a hand in greeting and she waved back. Walking _hurt_ , so much  more than it should have, but she smiled and acted as if the raw pain between her legs was absolutely normal. The last thing she needed was someone commenting on how she was walking strangely. That would only raise questions, ones she wouldn’t have answers for. Prompto beat her to the table, bounding to pull out her chair for her so that he could act the proper gentleman. She smiled warmly at him, and he looked all the world like a puppy who had been praised.

        Elvinari greeted them brightly, “Good day to you Sir Puppy, Sir Bear, and Sir Owl.” She acknowledged Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis respectively. They curled their lips in mirth at her lightheartedness, as she was prone to be silly on occasion. While Ignis and Gladio accepted her name with a nod, Prompto pouted and protested that he could instead be a lion. He insisted that he did have the mane for it after all. She ignored him and turned to Talcott, dramatically tilting her head and tapping a finger against her lip to pantomime deep thought. “You shall be Sir-”

        “Cactuar!” he interjected, “Today can I be Sir Cactuar?”. Talcott clapped his hands together in glee when she conceded. The boy was certainly enthusiastic about cactuars and collected figurines of them.

        “Sir Cactuar it is.” She winked and he laughed. The boy was no older than 8, and he had been ecstatic to meet the princess in person. Each morning she knighted him with a different name to make him smile and laugh. He had heard many stories about her, so for a living legend to grace him with even a little attention each day had been something he couldn’t stop babbling about to Jared and Iris.

        The waiter stopped by and plopped a plate down in front of her and the others. She wasn’t sure what it was, but the meat looked delicious. As she thanked him and picked up her fork, Gladio filled her in. “We ordered for you. Figured you would be hungry.”

        She swallowed the first mouthful she had taken and gave him a thumbs up. “Much appreciated.” Though gruff, visibly scarred, and intimidating, Gladiolus had a heart of gold and was born a leader. He looked out for Noctis and his team’s safety and pushed them to train harder. He usually went shirtless under his open jacket which caused women to stare. She never let him catch her getting an eyeful or she would never hear the end of it. She couldn’t help but notice that Gladio had ordered her the same thing he was eating, while everyone else had picked something more along their lines of comfort food.

        She didn’t object. Unlike her brother, she wasn’t picky. She was just glad that she had people looking out for her and that Ignis hadn’t made it a point to order her something different. He knew not to draw unnecessary attention to himself or her, especially not after last night.

        Easy conversation started and she joined in, adding her part around steaming mouthfuls of food. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was and if there was one place where she wouldn’t be berated for having atrocious manners, it was around her comrades. Of course, she could act the proper lady when the need arose.

        They went on like that for a while, then Talcott began speaking about a legend of a cavern behind a nearby waterfall. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis exchanged glances and listened intently. Perplexed, she ate slowly and listened as well. _I’m missing something here._

        Ignis caught her eye and signaled, _Later._ She knew he would fill her in, but the feeling of being left out still nagged at her and she lost what was left of her appetite. Talcott went on talking and they finished their meal. As they walked back Elvinari inquired, “So where is his royal highness this morning?”

“He’s touring the city with Iris.” Prompto chimed.

“Oh. That should do him some good. He needs to get his mind off things.” She said cheerfully. If anyone could make him smile it was Iris. Though young and kind, she was a tough and valuable warrior. There was something about her that eased the soul when you were near her.

“He should be back soon. When he gets here we have things we need to discuss.” Gladio added.

They reached the hotel and sat in the lobby to wait for Noctis. Elvinari waited but the others only spoke about the city and supplies they needed to get. She cleared her throat and raised her left eyebrow. “Do any of you want to tell me what’s going on? What have you found since the capital fell?” They had taken a few days to visit Lestallum after Iris had called them, so she could only imagine that something important had kept them.

They all turned to her and Gladio answered, “Before we came here, we met up with Cor. He told us about the Royal Arms, weapons of the pasts kings of Lucis. They’re scattered across the continent in tombs, and if Noctis plans to become stronger and fight the empire, then he needs them.”

“And you think that the waterfall cave that Talcott was talking about is one of the tombs?” Elvinari asked, skeptical.

“Precisely.” Ignis leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. “We need to investigate every lead we have.”

“But,” Elvinari leaned back in her seat and folded her arms, “who’s to say the weapons are still in the tombs? After all these years, couldn’t they have been searched?”

“His majesty and Cor were guarding the key to the tombs, which Noct now holds.” Ignis replied.

“I see.” She sighed. “And let me guess, this is a boys outing only.” It wasn’t a question. She knew how Noct was, and given his current condition he wouldn’t want her around. Though they shared their grief over losing their father she would only be a reminder of Insomnia’s fate, and both of their failures. Elvinari stood and smiled. “Take care of him, okay? He needs all of you now, more than ever. If anyone needs me I’ll be back by dinner.” She strode away and left with a small wave over her shoulder.

Prompto was the first to speak once she was out of earshot, “Should we go after her?” he peered out the open door after her retreating figure.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and shook his head. “The princess is dealing with everything in her own way. Let’s give her some space.” He glanced at the direction she went, but the other two didn’t notice.

Soon Noctis and Iris came back and they set to talking about the cavern and planning their excursion. True to her word, Elvinari came back at dusk and tossed a wad of gil at Noctis who caught with with a look of surprise. Iris gasped at the sight of dried blood on Elvinari’s arm and shirt, but Elvi waved everyone off. “It isn’t mine. I went on a hunt.” She nodded toward the gil, “Use the reward to buy what you need. I don’t want any of you hurt or hungry.”

“Thanks.” Noctis met her eyes and an understanding passed between them: they were going to be okay, in spite of everything.

Elvinari smiled and ruffled his hair, ever the affectionate older sister. “Don’t mention it. I’m going to grab a bath, so don’t wait to eat if you all are hungry. I’ll be out in a sec.” She dashed off, eager to rid herself of the blood and dirt.

Gladiolus shook his head and laughed, “She doesn’t know how to sit still and can’t stop herself from looking after you. Some things never change.”

Noctis smiled small and lopsidedly at the ground, “Yeah.”

They waited for her to come back before they ordered and ate together. It was as if nothing was wrong with the world, as if they weren’t grieving, or plotting to take down an empire with just a handful of people. For the night, they were just as they had always had been, laughing with each other and trading stories.

After the hour grew late, they bid each other goodnight and headed to their separate rooms. Elvinari had done some hunting in the days that she had waited in Lestallum, so she decided to use the funds to get a room of her own. She had told Iris that she needed some solitude and would probably be coming and going at all hours of the night, and Iris simply wished her well and told her to be sure that she got some sleep.

Elvinari was alone on the balcony of her room enjoying the cool night breeze when she heard a knock at her door. “Come in!” She called over her shoulder. She hadn’t bothered locking her door, knowing that the others might come visit.

The door opened and she turned, still leaning on the rail. To her delight it was Ignis that stepped through. She waved him over and they both gazed out at the city in comfortable silence. “It’s beautiful out here at night.” Elvinari was the first to speak. Her arms lay on top of each other on the railing and one ankle was crossed over the other. Her hair was unbound and gently lifted in the salt-scented wind. She looked sidelong at Ignis.

Ignis was holding the rail but he was looking at her. “It certainly is.” He wasn’t paying attention to the bright lights, the colors, or the people. He was studying her face and how she stood. She smiled shyly and looked away.

He moved closer and draped an arm over her shoulder. Elvinari angled her head into his side and Ignis kissed the top of it. “Ignis?” She asked, tilting her face up to him.

“Yes?” He gazed into her eyes, twinkling from the city’s lights.

“What is this? I mean, what are we?” She was curious and perhaps a bit confused, but not worried. He understood that and considered carefully before answering.

“I suppose this is a courtship of sorts.”  He paused and sighed, “As for putting a name to it, that’s for you to decide. I have already decided I am yours for you to use as you wish, for however long you deem fit to keep me. Even if Noct is the heir, you are the princess of Lucis. Your royal duties come first, as they must.” Ignis looked away to the horizon, refusing to look at her as he continued, “Noct may one day need you to marry for the sake of an alliance. The both of you will have to carry on your lineage.”

“If you’re trying to suggest that this is a bad idea, it’s too late for that,” she huffed. “I’m all in. I’m not leaving you, royal responsibilities be damned.” Ignis turned back to her and was stilled to the core by her unwavering calm and devotion. He knew he should object, but he couldn’t bring himself to. “If you’re worried about the consequences, don’t be. I’ve already decided that after Noct reclaims the throne, I’ll ask him to let me be with you in whatever form necessary. If I have to I’ll have him strip me of my title, my Crownsguard position, my inheritance - whatever it takes.”

Ignis stepped back and gripped the rail tightly in his right hand. “You needn’t give up anything for me. I’ll never ask that of you.”

She stepped forward but did not touch him. “It isn’t your choice to make, Ignis. And who knows? Maybe it won’t even come to that. I can’t see Noct commanding me to do anything I don’t want to.” Elvinari took his left hand and held it between both of hers, face shining with optimism. “He trusts both of us. Why wouldn’t he let us be together?” Her voice turned steely, but her eyes betrayed a hint of sorrow. She would not fail her brother, for her king came before all else. “But even if he does allow it, I won’t let what we have interfere with our duty to protect him. No matter how much we love each other, Noct must always come first. Promise me.”  

“I promise.” Ignis laid his other hand against his chest above his heart. “I swore my vows and I intend to uphold them.”

“We both will.” She smiled and let his hand go. “Still, any name I can think to call us sounds so… trivial.” She frowned slightly.

Ignis folded one arm and put the other hand to his chin, considering. “All that matters is we’re certain of each other.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Damn right I’m certain! If you aren’t, now is the only time I’ll offer you a chance to leave without consequences.” Her voice held a challenge but was not threatening.

“And if I choose to stay?” Ignis pulled her to his chest, peering down at her solemnly.

“Then you’re doomed to deal with my crazy ass as long as we live.” She cocked a flirtatious smile, triumphant and proud. Her hands were on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat under her fingers. She felt her own thrum in response, calling out and singing in harmony.

“I accept any consequences. Doom and all.” Ignis’ arms tightened around her and she buried her face in his chest to hide the uncontrollable joy she was feeling.  

 He held her a while longer, soaking in the light he could swear was emanating from her, before asking, “Do you intend to keep this secret?”

Elvinari turned her head to the side so she could speak. “For now. We’ll have to figure out when and how to tell everyone. I’m sure it will be awkward, but we’ll have to sooner or later.”

“Indeed.” he said into her hair. It was tickling his face with the breeze, but he didn’t move.

“Will you stay tonight?” She ventured cautiously. More than anything she wanted him to stay, but she knew they ran the risk of being discovered the more time they spent together.

“We set out in the morning.” He avoided the question and turned the choice back to her.

Elvinari sighed and stepped out of his embrace, immediately missing his warmth. “If you’re leaving in the morning then you need your sleep. You should go and rest, without me to distract you.”

He touched her cheek and kissed her softly, keeping his lips pressed long enough to make him want to say. “Goodnight. We shan’t be long.”

“Goodnight, Ignis. And you better not be, or else I’ll go out looking for all of you myself.” Her eyes danced with warm affection.

She leaned in the doorway as she watched him walk away. She heard a soft click from down the hall after he was in his room and her head snapped in the direction. Iris was looking out her room and grinning wickedly at Elvinari.

“Iri!” Elvinari hissed. “What are you doing? Spying on me?” She kept her voice low and hurried over to Iris’ room and closed the door silently behind them.

“So that’s why you wanted your own room.” Iris lifted her brows suggestively

There was no use hiding anything from Iris. She was incredibly perceptive and smart; she would know if her friend was lying. Elvinari sighed in defeat. “Yes. Ignis and I have agreed to be… more than friends. Just please, don’t tell anyone, especially Noct. We aren’t ready for that and they sure as hell aren’t.” Her eyes were pleading and her hands pressed together in supplication.

Iris looked taken aback. “Of course I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” She winked conspiratorially.

Elvinari threw her arms around Iris, “Oh, thank you. You had me worried for a second. I know you can keep a secret, Iri. This is all just new and kind of terrifying and wonderful.” She knew she was babbling and couldn’t stop herself. She had to tell someone, and who better to get it all off her chest with than Iris?

They talked a while longer, Elvinari refusing to say much else about Ignis except that she had feelings for him for a long time now. Iris had always suspected that Elvinari felt something for one of the guys, but she could never figure out which one. She had been equally nice to them all and had moments where she looked at them all appreciatively. Iris had never asked. She herself had an inclination toward Noct and never admitted it to Elvi, though they both knew. Elvinari was carefully neutral on the matter. She didn’t want Iris to get her heart broken.

Iris looked at the clock and exclaimed. “Oh! It’s late. We should sleep.”

“Yes. Thank you, Iri,” Elvinari breathed. “It won’t be a secret forever. Just until things calm down a bit.”

“I know.” Iris smiled. “Sweet dreams, Elvi.”

“You too.” Elvinari slunk out the door and into her room, shutting it behind her as quietly as she could. She heaved a relieved sigh and changed into sleeping clothes, laying out her uniform on the desk.

She turned the lights out but left the window open, for both air and light. She rarely admitted it, but she was terrified of the dark. Weariness overtook her. It had been a long day, both mentally and physically exhausting. Elvinari was used to hard work, but hunting beasts was a whole other world. She wished Ignis was beside her and lay wondering at the strange turn of events in the past day. Although they had spoken of marriage, neither had asked the other if that was what the other wanted or if that was where they were headed.

For now she convinced herself that she needed to live day by day, moment to moment. The future loomed darkly, but her present was so chaotic that she couldn’t look past it. Before she realized it, she had drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and she saw Noctis and the others off with Iris and Talcott. The cavern wasn’t all that far, no more than half a day’s drive away. After they were gone she invited Iris on a hunt. Even if she wasn’t going with them, she wanted to be useful. Hunting was about the only thing she could do with her skills. She was no good at cooking or mending clothes, there was no shopping that needed doing, and if she sat in her room all day she would go crazy.

Iris politely declined and said she would spend time with Talcott and Jared. Elvinari let her know she would be gone a couple of days and visited the local tipster. She signed up to take on a particularly difficult hunt. She retrieved her motorcycle and her pack of supplies and set out.

She couldn’t take her bike into rough terrain, so she left it and her helmet stashed between boulders and shrubs. The going was difficult on foot and she regretted not renting a chocobo back in town, but she pressed on. By the end of the first day she had disposed of part of the herd she was tracking and stayed at a nearby outpost. She would have camped, but she didn’t have gear and wasn’t even sure where the nearest haven was when the sun began to set. She didn’t want to be caught in the dark, not alone when the daemons would come.

She ventured further out and found the larger, more dangerous beasts she was after. They took longer to finish off and she took a nasty tumble that left her a bit bruised and dirty, but she was on her way back to the outpost before dark. Before she stopped, she heard whirring overhead that chilled her. The sound of engines haunted her nightmares, as did many of the things that happened in Insomnia the day the wall fell.

_The empire’s carriers… What are they doing here? Searching for Noct?_

To her immense relief they were going the opposite direction that Noctis and the guys had been heading. Still uneasy and instincts telling her to get as far away as possible, she swung her bike around and sped back towards Lestallum. _Please, don’t let any daemons jump out at me._

She drove through the night and remained on edge until she saw the city lights and heard the bustle of people. _Everything is fine. Stop worrying._ Elvinari forced herself to take her time getting back to the Leville, stopping by the tipster to pick up her reward. She couldn’t help but fiddle with her mother’s rose charm at her throat. _Mom, wherever you are, watch over Noct._

Back at the hotel she found Iris and Jared had already gone to bed and the others hadn’t returned yet.That wasn’t surprising. She had pulled into the city around 2 am. Though all the world seemed at peace, she could not relax. She showered but did not sleep, instead opting to sit by the fountain for what remained of the night and watched the sunrise.

When her phone buzzed in her pocket, Elvinari was so startled she nearly fell into the fountain. She fished it out and the text read, _We shall arrive soon. Love you._ Her heart fluttered in her chest and she blamed her blush on the already sweltering heat of the city. Her fingers tapped out a message and hit send before she could say anything too mushy: _Don’t text and drive, dummy. I need you back in one piece._

Within moments her phone buzzed again. _Your brother is at the wheel. I needed a distraction or else I’ll fret over his lack of discipline._

Feeling flirty, she typed out a promiscuous text and sent it without a second thought. _When you get back I’ll distract you plenty._

She couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face as she read his reply: _Then I shall eagerly await nightfall._

“Ah, to be young and in love.” A voice drawled sardonically and a shadow fell over her. Elvinari shot to her feet, instantly aware of the stranger. He was shabby looking and dressed in a heavy dark coat and intricately patterned scarf. His red hair was windblown and he looked as if he hadn’t shaved in a few days. The charming smile he gave her made Elvinari shiver and step back instinctively, dread blooming up the walls of her stomach.

“Who are you and why are you watching me?” She all but snarled. Something was off about him, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Seeing as you are in public, you shouldn’t object to eyes on you. I am well within my rights to strike up a friendly conversation. Aren’t I, your Highness?” He bowed slightly but the smooth movement was condescending.

Without hesitating Elvinari willed her short swords to appear in her hands. “Father always told me not to talk to strangers. Give me one reason why I should let you walk away.” She inched her right foot forward, ready to strike.

The stranger held up his hands placatingly, “Now, now no need for violence. I was simply strolling by and admiring your beauty. The media simply does not do your image justice.” The way he eyed her made her want to tear his eyes out.

She gritted her teeth and let her swords dissipate. “If I catch you reading over my shoulder again, you’ll regret invading my privacy.”

“Oh I wasn’t spying on you in the least. Your face was easy enough to read. The rosy color of your cheeks, your soft sighs… Those are the signs of a woman in love. Any passerby could see that.”

Elvinari bristled and opened her mouth to retort, but she grew dizzy and was forced to sit down - hard - on the lip of the fountain. She glared up at the smiling man and he cooed, “Poor dear. Be careful that the heat doesn’t get to you. And keep a close eye on that lover of yours. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.” He inclined his head, tipped his hat, and cantered away as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

 _Was he threatening Ignis? Was that man the reason why I felt I had to come back?_ Her sense of foreboding didn’t leave her. _I probably need food. When was the last time I ate? And some coffee sounds delicious._ Figuring some food would soothe her, she set off to see to her stomach.

By the time she scarfed down some bread buns and hot coffee, she received another text from Ignis: _We have arrived._ She raced back to the hotel and knocked on Iris’ door. “Come down! Noct and the others are back!” Without waiting for her to open the door, Elvinari darted down the stairs and back into the lobby.

The four came into sight and she restrained herself to just a wave. “Mission accomplished?”

“Hell yeah!” Prompto crowed excitedly as Iris and Talcott arrived and waved to everyone. Elvinari high fived him and turned to Noctis. As she opened her mouth to congratulate him, the ground shook violently and Noctis clutched his head. Face scrunched in pain he nearly fell to his knees. “Noct! What’s wrong?” She cried and reached to support him.

He put his hand out and stopped her, but didn’t open his eyes until after the tremors stopped. “My head. It just really hurt all of a sudden. And there were visions of burning craters and a giant.” Noctis was breathing hard, trying to contain whatever confusion and fear he may have been feeling.

“Have you had these visions before?” Ignis prompted. “Do you think it could be the Disc?”

“Yeah. I’ve dreamed the same thing. And maybe.” Noctis answered weakly. “I’m fine now,” he said defensively when he realized how close Gladio and Elvi were standing to him.

“Perhaps we should take a closer look.” Ignis suggested as he straightened his glasses. “The platform past the main square should give us a sufficient view.”   

“Right.” Noctis nodded and started walking off. His expression was grim and Iris looked after him worriedly.

Ignis was careful to not look at her as he spoke, “Not to worry. We’ll be careful and be back before long.”

“It’s fine. You do what you need to do. I’ll be here after all of you decide what to do. I’d be happy to go along if you need an extra set of swords.” She rocked back on her heels and smiled to mask the intensifying panic rising within her. _Everything in me is screaming to not let them walk away. But what can I do? They need to find out what is causing Noct to have visions._

“We’ll be back in a sec.” Gladio patted her on the head and she slumped as they all followed Noctis. Elvinari and Iris took Talcott for ice cream as they waited for the guys to get back. She was racing to keep her rapidly melting cone from dripping when her pocket gave its telltale buzz. Sighing through her nose, she read: _There’s been a change of plans. We’re heading straight to the Disc. I’m sorry._

She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she clicked back: _Don’t be. Our job comes first. I’ll be here waiting. Be careful and keep an eye on him._

He answered back: _Of course, love._

Iris interrupted her thoughts. “Something up?” Her eyes were concerned and she wouldn’t ask if it was Ignis in front of Talcott, just in case.

“Just the guys. They’re going to the Disc of Cauthess right now.” Elvinari chewed her lip thoughtfully, wondering if she should follow them. The look on Iris’ face kept her from running off.

“They’ll be fine. They can take care of themselves. Gladdy won’t let anything happen to them.” Iris’ calm was radiant and finally caused some of Elvinari’s fear to abate. She smiled back and the three of them finished their ice cream in peace. That night, thoughts of Ignis’ absence and the stranger niggled at her until she drifted off.

The next day passed in a blistering blur and Elvinari was too anxious to even hunt. That evening when she was staring at the Disc from the platform and wondering what the guys were doing, there was a commotion off in the distance. Smoke began rising from the Disc and dark shapes dotted the horizon. There were tremors and flashing lights like explosions and all Elvinari could do was stay on her feet and watch in horror. _No, no, no! Please let them be okay. I can’t lose them. Any of them._

There was an ominous groan as the carriers circled the crater and fired missiles. The tremors stopped when there was a final quake and a deep cry that echoed all the way to Lestallum. _Did the Empire slay Titan? How… how could they kill a god? No, that can’t be._

Her fears were confirmed hours later when the announcement came on the radio, stating that the Empire had stepped in to keep Titan from running rampant and turning on the humans. Elvinari didn’t buy their lie for a moment, instead trying to call her brother. There was no answer. She didn’t sleep for a long while, not until Ignis messaged her: _We are safe. There were some complications, but we made it out alive. We are stranded, but will make our way back after we take care of some business._ A second later her phone vibrated again: _I love you._

Elvinari held her phone tightly to her chest and wept silently in relief. With shaky fingers she answered: _We heard the news. I expect a full explanation when you get back. I love you, too._

It would be nearly a week before they returned, and upon their arrival they would be greeted with grave news instead of the warm welcome they were expecting.


	7. Coping with a Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and the others return to tragedy in Lestallum and Ignis catches Elvinari up on their adventures.

Elvinari had been at the Exineris plant asking around if there was anything she could help with. It was imperative that the plant stay in tip top shape; Exineris powered all of Lestallum and the majority of the kingdom. Without their power and light, the daemons would overrun many towns and outposts, Lestallum included which was densely populated. She had spent the past few days fretting over the guys and had no idea where they were or what they were doing. She assumed that their phones were dead or one of them would have called to check in.

Holly, a woman who worked at the plant and a close friend of Cindy (a lively mechanic at Hammerhead), had given her several odd jobs to see to and Elvinari was grateful. It was during  one of these jobs that she sensed something was wrong. Sure enough there was a panicked message over the radio in the thermal suit she wore. She and Holly raced up from the core and out the plant at the words: _Empire soldiers are here!_

Elvinari ripped off the bulbous helmet and shoved it into Holly’s hands before she jumped out the the heavy heat resistant material. There was a line of soldiers at the gate, unmoving and barricading the path into the city. “Holly, get inside. Lock the plant down and keep the women safe.” Elvinari didn’t say men, since the plant was run exclusively by females, a fact that she appreciated and was awed by. “For whatever reason these bastards want in. I’m not letting them past without a fight.”

When Elvinari’s hands flashed blue and her curved short swords appeared, Holly nodded and retreated as quickly as she could back into the safety of the plant. There were at least twenty soldiers, half wielding lances, the others wielding guns. Elvinari gritted her teeth and charged when they made no move to attack. The occasional twitch of a soldier’s head here or a spasm of an arm there was deeply unsettling and she wanted to be rid of the threat as soon as possible.

There was one soldier without a helmet masking his face. He had dark hair and pointed to her. “That’s the princess. Take her alive if you can. Otherwise, dispose of her.” The soldiers stepped forward as one to receive thunder spell she hurled at them. The magic flask shattered against one of their shields and bursts of lightning erupted. They were unfazed and steadily continued to surround her, lances pointed and guns at the ready.

 _Shit._ Elvinari knew if they completely encircled her, she was lost. She ducked low beneath a lance and slashed at legs, rolled away when shots went off and lances came down to stab her. She was on her feet and taking the head off of one soldier when another grabbed her from behind. Instead of panicking, she reversed her grip on her swords and thrust them through its torso. It shuddered and fell, and she moved on.

The brought up her swords in time to block another blow from her side and took his arms as payment. She let her swords wink out of existence in exchange for her staff. It was longer and would help her repel more at once. She struck rapidly at faces and knees, toppling soldier after soldier.

“Enough!” The call rang out behind her. The man leveled a gun at her and shouted, “She’s too much trouble. Just end her. The prince is the priority anyway.” He fired, but Elvinari was quicker.

With little more than a thought and a wave of her hand she summoned a curved barrier of ice. _Thank you, Clarus. If not for you my reflexes and magic would be sloppy._ The bullet bounced off harmlessly and the shield disintegrated. She used her staff to vault over the bullet barrage aimed at where she had been standing. _I have to be careful. My element reserves are running low. Make them count._

Elvinari landed roughly on the shoulders of a soldier who crumpled easily beneath her heavy boots. _Just a few more!_ With a final burst of energy, Elvinari willed flames to spiral from her fingertips to incinerate the remaining troops in a brilliant blaze. They withered and slouched, armor falling to pieces in clattering piles. _And thank you, Crowe, for teaching me that._

Behind her there were heavy footfalls retreating. Without a moment’s hesitation she sped off after the sound. _I’m not letting you get away. I need answers._

Elvinari pulled a dagger from her belt and threw with unerring accuracy. The blade buried itself in the back of the officer’s thigh and he fell roughly forward. Elvinari pulled the dagger from his leg, kicked him over on his back, and pinned him with a boot to his chest. She leaned down and held her knife to his throat, growling menacingly. “Why are you here?”

The man whimpered and shook his head. “I’m not telling you. He’ll kill me for failing. No choice, we had no choice.”

“ _Who_ will kill you? I might offer you protection if you help.” Even though he had tried to kill her, she meant it. If he tried to kill her again though, she would not be merciful. “Speak!”

“Ravus,” the man whispered, “Ravus sent us. To look for the prince.” He shuddered and shut his eyes, holding his gun to his head. “You can’t protect me. No one can stop them.”

Before Elvinari could stop him, he pulled the trigger and gore splattered everywhere. She cursed and leapt back, avoiding the carnage. Her instincts screamed for her to find Iris and to find her now. She would puzzle over why Luna’s brother was searching for her and her brother later.

Elvinari raced back through the night and hoped the others were safe. Dread coiled in the pit of her stomach, cold and heavy. She didn’t want to see more death and would do just about anything to stop it.

As tired as she was after that skirmish, she ran full out for the hotel. People were panicked but seemed otherwise fine. The streets were in a disarray and she wove in and out of the crowds. Out of breath she arrived at the Leville and sprinted up the stairs to the hall where they were staying and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was blood in the marble hall - a lot of it. Her stomach bottomed out at the sight of it and the body that lay face down in it. It didn’t register at first as to who it was and she stumbled toward the sound of crying. Elvinari stepped over the bloody corpse and searched the room, finding Talcott and Iris holding each other and sobbing.

She hurried over to Iris and Talcott, nearly shouting, “Are you two alright? What happened, and where’s -?” _Jared._ Then it clicked. Painfully. “No,” She breathed. Iris nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Elvinari’s relief turned to rage, exclaiming, “Those imperial bastards!” She turned and slammed her fists into the wall. Jared had been such a kind person, a loyal man to the Amicitias, and loving grandfather to Talcott. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair that the innocent should suffer and the guilty get away free. She wanted to chase them down, but she knew it was impossible. They would be long gone by now.

No amount of breathing slowed her thundering heart, so through her anger she turned to Iris and told her to take Talcott away. Iris gathered herself enough to lead Talcott out and shield him from the gore in the hall. Elvinari went eerily quiet and calm, the world becoming crystal clear and cutting her off from her feelings, the red around the edges of her vision fading harshly.

She trudged down the hall and down the stairs to ask for a mop and bucket. The staff blanched and rushed to clean it themselves, not wanting the princess to dirty her hands. She let them, knowing she was likely to vomit if she saw the mess again. It wasn’t the blood that nauseated her, but the fury that had turned hard and threatened to claw its way from her mouth. And the body… what would they do with Jared?

Numb, she sat in the lobby. For hours she did nothing, said nothing. Around noon, the four came back. They were happy to be back but they quieted as soon as they saw her. Gladiolus said something to her but it didn’t register. She couldn’t bring herself to look at them, could barely whisper, “Iris. Upstairs. Go.” Ignis lingered so she stood and woodenly followed them so that he wouldn’t worry. Inside her room, Iris was waiting, sitting on the bed alone. Talcott was in his room sleeping off some of the tears.

Iris relayed the tale, softly crying again when she was done. “We couldn’t do anything but watch when they came. There were so many looking for Noctis, and I had to keep them away from Talcott. Jared resisted but those brutes…They questioned him.” She shook her head, “I’m so sorry.”

Elvinari stepped forward, “So am I. I should have been here. I shouldn’t have been out in the city.” The crystalline numbness was beginning to crack apart and let in emotion slowly, one drop at a time. She felt like she was cracking inward and all the shards of her shell were digging deeper, burrowing and twisting, unsatisfied that she wasn’t a bloody and emotional mess.  

Noctis’ fists were clenched, his knuckles white and his eyes shadowed. The others fumed, glaring at the walls and floor, unsure of how to vent their anger. Sniffles came from the hallway and the cracked door slowly opened. Talcott stood in the doorway, looking lost but determined. Noctis knelt in front of him. His face was grim and his eyes were dagger sharp. “Talcott, we’re going to make them pay for what they’ve done. They won’t get away with it.”

Talcott struggled to speak through his small sobs. Finally, he thanked Noctis and walked away with such heavy steps for a tiny body. Elvinari sat next to Iris and put her arm around her shoulder. “We’re going to make this right, Iris.” Iris nodded, rubbing at her eyes to dry them and setting her mouth in a firm line. Elvinari gave her a small squeeze and looked to Noctis. “It’s more important than ever now that you find those Royal Arms. War is here on our doorstep. If they want a fight, we’ll give them one.” Her eyes flashed with resolve and he nodded, mirroring her. They were done grieving for now. Their kingdom needed them. They would deliver justice and peace.

Noctis left and the others followed. Elvinari stayed with Iris a few moments longer then excused  herself to go and check on them. Gladiolus stood in the hall. He had known Jared more personally than the rest of them, as he had interacted with the butler on a more regular basis. She touched his arm and the way he looked to her with loss and vengeance made her shrink. His ferocity kept him alive on the battlefield but could make him difficult to deal with as a comrade. She knew none of it was aimed at her, but she felt a twinge of fear all the same.  

Elvinari moved along and so did Gladio. He joined Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis in Noct’s room and they gathered around the table, quickly discussing something. She wanted to go to them, but their circle was closed to her. These were the men that her brother trusted most, and being on the outside bothered her more than she liked to admit. She shuffled away and found herself back in her room. She cleaned up and sat. She had a small spattering of scrapes here and a bruise there, but any pain was dulled by her racing thoughts. Everywhere she turned, people were dying and the empire was wreaking havoc. How long would this go on? How could they manage to stop them, with nothing more than a few soldiers and the crown prince? They would need a miracle. Or a dozen.

She summoned her weapons and cleaned them meticulously. The routine was soothing and helped to recenter herself. It was meditation of sorts and kept her short swords in working order and her staff easily grippable and balanced. She kept a two small throwing knives in her belt buckle for emergencies or combat in small spaces. They looked like intricate ornaments, designed for fashion and display of wealth, but when she hooked two slender fingers around the looping filigree on either side the knives would slide free with a firm tug. They fit on her knuckles and could be used to punch through armor, slit a throat, or throw at a target. She took special care with these as they were unnaturally sharp and would leave a gash in her hand if she wasn’t careful.

Elvinari let it all dematerialize and was fully in control of herself again. Locked away were the emotions that would leave her in turmoil otherwise. She would deal with them when she could, bit by bit. Her stomach rumbled and she pulled on her boots to seek out something delicious. She would kill for Ignis’ cooking right about now, but something from the market cafe would do just fine. The meal was filling and put her more at ease, helping her to think clearly about what to do next.

When she got back, the others were done talking about plans and had split up to see to their own needs. Prompto had gone off to photograph the city, Gladio and Noct were resting, Iris was out walking with Talcott, and Ignis was nowhere to be found. Elvinari decided that she would turn in, perhaps read until she fell asleep.

However, when she opened her door Ignis was waiting for her. He was perched comfortably on the foot of her bed scribbling in his notebook when he looked up at her and smiled. Elvinari surreptitiously locked the door behind her and sat next to him before laying back on the bed, hands resting on her stomach. “I take it that you found what you were looking for?”

Ignis closed his notebook and tucked it into his jacket. “Yes, but it took a little longer than we thought it would.”

“I’m glad everything went smoothly at least.” Elvinari’s legs dangled off the bed and she kicked her boots off, ignoring the laces. From the look he gave her, she knew in fact that things had gone anything _but_ smoothly.

Ignis removed his gloves and tucked them into his pocket, sighing. Elvinari reached for him and he twined his fingers through her hand, holding it tightly against the bed. “Noct was being called by Titan. The Archaean summoned him to give him his blessing, and the Empire sought to stop him. However, Noctis received his blessing before they obliterated the astral.”

He caressed her wrist with his thumb as he continued. “Ardyn Izunia orchestrated the whole affair. He gave us safe passage aboard his ship then deposited us in the middle of nowhere. Luckily we found our way to a chocobo farm and received word from Gentiana, a Messenger, that Noct must seek the blessing of all the gods.”

“The Empire’s Chancellor?” Elvinari’s brows pulled together, frowning at the ceiling. “One of the soldiers said something that’s been bothering me.” She turned on her side and ran her fingers up and down Ignis’ palm with light touches and circles. “He said that they were looking for me and Noct. That Ravus sent them.”

“Sounds about right. He’s risen as the commander for the army.” He stilled her hand by closing his fingers around it and leaned in to kiss her. “You’re making it _very_ hard to concentrate,” he breathed. “After all, you are the one who commanded a full report.”

“So I did.” She answered duskily and sat up. “Continue.”

“After we met with Gentiana, we journeyed to receive Ramuh’s blessing and retrieve the Regalia from enemy hands. We infiltrated their base under the cover of night. They seem to be setting up impromptu bases to gain a better foothold. They are becoming more strict with the blockades as well. We have our work cut out for us moving forward.”  

Ignis lay a hand on her knee where she had a small tear in her thick leggings and caressed her skin. “I can mend this for you if you like.” His hand was warm as set her alight with embers. It would take little to stoke them into a roaring fire.

She relaxed under his touch and nodded. “Later. You’ve only just returned, to bad news no less.” Elvinari leaned her forehead into his shoulder. “Our work never ends and I’m okay with that, but it doesn’t make what we do any easier. I don’t enjoy watching people die, or having to kill, Ignis.”

“Nor do I. It is our burden to bear so that others do not have to.” His fingers found the end of her braid and pulled her tie free, her dark locks unspooling and coming to rest in waves.

“It’s worse because I’m never where people need me to be. I’m always running away from something. Usually myself. I need to be stronger. For me, for Noct, for you. I can’t seem to keep up with all of the changes.” Her hands were balled in her lap and trembling. She wanted to be everything that her friends needed of her in that moment, but she had no idea how.

Ignis slid off the bed and knelt in front of her. He was on one knee and put his hands on either side of her on the bed, exuding quiet strength. “You will be what you need to be, when you need to be it. You will become stronger with time. We all will.” He reached for her and laid a hand on the nape of her neck, running his thumb along the base of her skull and the top of her spine. “It would have made no difference if you were here when the imperial soldiers arrived. If there were as many as Iris said, you would have only been in danger. They could have taken you hostage to draw out Noct.”

“You’re right.” She conceded, remember how difficult it was to fight them off and eyes closing as his fingers circled  soothingly in her hair. His short nails scraped along her scalp and she felt her soul sighing, releasing a little of the stress bound up inside her.“I just want to move past all of this insanity and find the peace we all deserve.”

“We will,” he whispered consolingly, leaning in close. “Together.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly.

Ignis’ hand descended from her neck to her chest and fingered the top button of her shirt. His eyes were dark and questioning. Under his palm he could feel the softness of her breasts and her heart fluttering beneath. She nodded and he unfastened them one by one, her fingers doing the same with his shirt.

He pulled her to standing as she shrugged off her jacket and shirt. He did the same, letting them fall to the floor with a soft sound. Elvinari’s bra was black, stark against her fair skin. Ignis caressed her arms with the back of his fingers and reached for her belt that came undone with a few deft movements. Her skirt fell with a small _clink_ and tucked a thumb into the back of her tights, slowly pulling them down while using his other hand to cup her buttocks and straighten her black underwear, leaving them firmly clinging to her hips. She stepped out of her leggings and traced her way from Ignis’ chest to his waist. She found herself having a bit more trouble with his belt but she had it and his pants undone in a few more moments. His boxers were a deep gray, near black but not quite, and did little to hide his growing erection. His legs were lean and strong as he stood before her and she felt awe at his perfection once again.

Unable to stop herself, she knelt down before him and yanked his boxers down. He didn’t stop her when she took him in her mouth, merely laid a hand gently atop her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Elvinari had heard of pleasuring men with your hands and mouth and she wanted to try it. One hand was tentatively wrapped around his shaft and her lips were sealed tight around his head. She ran her tongue over it, up and down and in circles. Ignis tensed under her touch and softly groaned at the warm of her mouth.

Elvinari enjoyed the taste and the feel of him as she stroked the length of him and sucked. There was the saltiness of sweat from his journey but she didn’t mind. His personal taste was more tangy and sweet and made her burn for more. She was running her hand along his shaft, squeezing and gripping gently as she pumped up and down. The motion came more naturally to her than she thought, and used her other hand to run up and down his inner thigh.

She didn’t realize that she was pulling him deeper and deeper into her mouth until she almost choked on him. He tried to pull back so that she wouldn’t gag but she grabbed his behind and held him closer to her. Years of racing Prompto and and Noctis to eat and drink as quickly as possible had helped her to tame her gag reflex and taught her how to hold her breath. She wanted to taste all of him and would not take no for an answer.

He was all the way in and he was leaning slightly forward, lost in her and the growing need for her. She bobbed her head, moving him in and out of her while running her tongue along his shaft and under and around his head, lapping at the delicious precum steadily beading out. She went slowly at first, but then picked up speed, causing Ignis to nearly double over from the intensity. “Elvi, stop. I’m… nearly…” His breath was quickening and his eyes were shut tight, enraptured by her fervor.

She paid him no heed, too eager to continue pleasing him. Elvinari didn’t care if he came in her mouth. She wanted every bit of him and she would prove that she was willing to take anything and everything he would give her. He fingers tightened into fists, grabbing handfuls of her hair as she took him deeply one last time, clamping around him and using her throat to stimulate his head. He gasped sharply as he exploded into her mouth, several hard bursts that left him seeing stars.

Elvinari gulped it all down and carefully eased him out, avoiding her teeth and giving his sensitive head a final kiss. She stood and sat on the bed. Ignis’ vision cleared and he grasped her by the shoulders, still panting hard. She was gazing up at him adoringly and licking the few drops that had tried to escape from the corner of her mouth. He was suddenly ashamed, his cheeks flushing with what he had done. “My apologies. I hadn’t intended to-”.

Elvinari cut him off with a finger to his lips. “When you’re with me, you don’t have to apologize for anything. You can be yourself. You can be informal and selfish. I’m prepared to accept all that you are, both good and bad.” She pulled her hand back and smiled. “Alright?” Seeing him blush was strange. It was uncharacteristic, but charming and endearing in a whole new way she hadn’t known he could be.

Ignis’ face went soft and he relented. “If that is what you wish.” He cupped her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers. He was still reeling from Elvinari’s shocking skill for someone inexperienced, but he was regaining his equilibrium.

“It is.” Elvi turned her head into his hand and kissed Ignis’ palm and murmured, “I want you to be able to show me everything that you hide from the others. Be your truest self with me. No secrets. No holding back.”

“If that is what the princess desires…” He smiled, a sly upturn of his lips, and scooped he up from the bed. Elvinari yelped a tiny protest, but he covered her mouth with his. She gave in and let him carry her to the desk where he set her down delicately and slid her bra straps down her shoulders. He grasped her waist just above her hips and traced his tongue over where her bra straps had rested. Elvinari’s breath hitched. She was electrified and somehow soothed by the sensation. Her heart hammered and when Ignis lay his lips to her throat she thought he could feel her pulse. He bit her lightly, then harder, sucking and running his teeth and tongue over her skin.

His hands shifted and slid up her back to the hooks on her bra strap. Ignis unclasped them easily and her breasts popped free as Elvinari shrugged the straps down off her arms. He tossed the bra to the side, uncaring where it landed. He wouldn’t bother with order at the moment. Chaos of the most delicious sort was what he was after right now.

When Elvinari grasped at him to pull him closer he took her hands and pinned them up against wall behind the desk. “It’s my turn to distract you, my princess.” Ignis purred against her throat. “Relax.”

Words failed Elvinari who just nodded. She was already relaxed under his touch, so now she just wouldn’t struggle for control. Seeing her before him legs spread and helpless set him throbbing again. Her cheeks were already so flushed and the look in her eyes was so inviting that he nearly took her.

Instead, he kissed her softly, methodically mapping out the inside of her mouth with his tongue with painstaking care. Elvinari whined softly as Ignis pinched one nipple then the other. He would take an erect nub between between his index finger and his thumb and squeeze lightly, twisting ever so gently. She groaned into him as he began to tug at one then the other mildly, enough to elicit a reaction but not enough to cause any actual pain.

Elvinari was losing herself, her vision blurring with desire. “Ignis, please,” she whispered. “I need you.”

Ignis answered by flicking her left nipple with his tongue and she squirmed in ecstasy. He reached down with his free hand and ran his thumb over her slick mound through her panties. She was growing wet rather quickly and his member twitched in response. He rubbed her more firmly, up and down her slit and in circles spiraling toward her clitoris. With his mouth he switched from breast to breast, sucking harder and more roughly.

Elvinari bucked her hips against his hand and he stopped rubbing until she stilled. She pressed her lips together to keep from crying out when he slipped his hand inside her underwear and ran his fingers up and down her soaking labia, pushing them apart and pressing inside with his middle finger.

“Is this what you want, your Highness?” He raised his eyes from her breasts and stared deeply into hers. Elvinari’s pupils were dilated and bored into him as she moaned yes, nearly hoarse with lust. Her muscles clenched around his fingers as he thrust another inside her, and he was quickly losing his control.

“...inside me.” She whispered, barely audible.

“What is it, my love?” Ignis kissed her nose. “Tell me what you want.”

With some difficulty, she swallowed. “I want you, Ignis. I _need_ you. I need you inside me. Please.” The imploring look did it for him; he knew that she looked at no one else with such desire and such submissiveness. For no one else was she willing to beg so plainly, so fervently.

He let her hands go and used both of his to scoot her forward and pull her underwear down in one smooth motion. He positioned himself at her entrance and eased himself in, Elvinari gasping and tightening around him eagerly. Inside her was so hot and moist that he had to go slowly to make sure he would last. All her noises and facial expressions had brought him close so quickly, and he wasn’t ready for their lovemaking to be over yet.

Once Elvinari had received his entire length, Ignis stilled and rested inside her. Elvinari lay back on the desk, panting expectantly and looking to him for relief. Ignis cupped her cheek and stroked her lips with his thumb, enjoying her presence and her beauty laid bare.

Elvinari groaned as he began moving in and out of her, pulling until he was nearly out then thrusting back in smoothly until he hit her depths. Ignis lifted her and held her close as he thrust faster, covering her with kisses, circling back to her mouth every so often.

“Gods, Ignis,” Elvinari bit down on Ignis’ shoulder roughly and mewled against his skin. “I’m yours. All yours. Forever.”

“And I am yours, always.” Ignis couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to have her. Elvinari protested when he pulled out of her completely, however brief the absence of him was. He rolled her over and pulled her hips towards him as she gripped the desk. Ignis thrust back into her easily since her legs were spread and she was well lubricated.

Elvinari’s breasts and cheek were pressed against the desk, nails digging into the surface. Her vision was going misty as Ignis pounded in and out of her. Then, he reached one hand around to her front to stroke her clitoris and coaxed her over the edge. Moaning and feeling her insides convulse around Ignis, she felt him stop stroking her to grip her again. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips and backside and hissed as her own pleasure caused him to fill her to the brim with his seed.

If she hadn’t been lying on the desk, Elvinari was sure that she would have collapsed. Ignis helped her stand and carried her to the bed, where he cradled her against him. Both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and were grinning like fools.

“I missed you, Ignis.” Elvinari nuzzled Ignis’ chest and tangled herself up in him.

Ignis chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “And I you.” He dragged his nails softly down her scalp and Elvinari kissed his pec. He fingered the bite marks on her neck that he had left in his passion. “My apologies. I believe those should fade enough by morning. If not, your clothing may be sufficient to cover it.”

“I don’t mind,” Elvinari nearly hummed with joy, “Then people will know I’m yours. I think I left one of you too, but that one seems like it will take longer to heal.” She bit her lip shyly, but showed no signs of remorse.

Ignis fingered the teeth marks in his shoulder and smiled, kissing her deeply. “You’re a feisty little minx when we’re making love.” His green eyes glittered as he drew back to gaze at her.

“And you love it.” Elvinari pinned him on his back and kissed him over and over until they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Hunting for the Wrong Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group prepares to head to Altissia from Caem, Elvinari and Gladio set out to hunt for a hefty bounty. However, things are not as they seem.

Before the sun rose, Ignis woke and kissed a still sleeping Elvinari so that he could slip back to his room unnoticed. The rooms had small kitchens in them that they had neglected to use, but this morning he would make them all breakfast. He knew Elvinari would have helped, but he let her sleep. She slept little as it was but that was how it had always been. 

Elvinari had a proclivity to be up at night; she found it difficult to sleep through a full night, so instead she used the time to train or do other things, like read. During the day she drank coffee and if need be would have a quick nap to keep her energy up. She was very much like her brother in that regard: they both enjoyed a good nap. 

Ignis smiled, remembering how once he had happened upon them sleeping under a tree in the garden. Noct had nodded off while Elvinari was reading him a story. He was resting on her shoulder, so rather than wake him Elvinari dozed off. Her book lay open in her lap and the two looked very much like a portrait of twins, sunlight streaming through the branches onto their matching fair skin and dark hair. 

The memory fled as he heard stirring in the hall.  _ That will be the others.  _ The smell of pancakes and sausage must have drawn them, because soon Noctis and Prompto were bursting through the door and clapping him on the shoulder in greeting. Soon after, Iris, Elvinari, and Gladiolus filed in. 

Ignis had to resist hooking an arm around Elvinari’s waist as she approached to start the coffee maker. With her back to the others she winked at him, which made his heart squeeze, and went about her business. Prompto fished out the plates from one of the packs and laid them out for everyone, along with utensils and cups. 

“Well, look at you, Prompto,” Elvinari crossed her arms and evaluated him appreciatively, “You’re so thoughtful.” 

He grinned sheepishly and scratched at his cheek self-consciously. “It’s nothing. I always set the table when it’s just us.” 

“Gladdy, do you ever help out with cooking?” Iris inquired. It was hard to believe the two were related with how small and mild Iris was and how hulking and gruff Gladio was. 

Gladio shook his head. “I set up camp. Cooking is Iggy’s thing.” 

“And let me guess. Noct graces you all with the magnificence of his presence.” Elvinari looked at her brother pointedly.

“Hey. I helped once.” He scowled at her and she tossed a napkin at him.

“Once? So helpful.” Elvinari sighed as she poured coffee for her and Ignis. 

Iris demanded, “So you’re all telling me that Ignis does the cooking, cleaning, and driving, on top of everything else? Shame on you.” She looked genuinely disappointed. 

“I assure you, I handle it all just fine. I appreciate the concern. Though help would be welcome once in a while.” Ignis chuckled darkly, “Though when they’re particularly lazy I threaten to give them toast for dinner. That gets them moving.” He smirked as he passed Elvinari some plates that she handed off to the table. Everyone would sort themselves out as to who got what. 

Elvinari and Iris laughed at his threat and Ignis set aside an extra plate by the stove. Elvinari looked at it sadly. “For Talcott?” He nodded and she sighed. 

Iris hopped up and offered, “I’ll go take it to him and make sure he’s okay.” The corners of her mouth were slightly downturned. She was hurting for Jared as well, but she knew the pain was worse for his grandson. “I’ll eat when I get back.” She took the plate before tears welled up in her eyes and strode off to Talcott’s room.

Elvinari sat down at the table and took in the scene. Everyone was trying to remain positive and cheerful, but it was difficult. After the chatter picked up, Iris came back and ate, praising Ignis for the delicious meal. Elvinari echoed the sentiment and took her time enjoying the fluffiness of the pancakes and the juiciness of the sausage. 

She pushed her plate aside and turned to Noctis. “So what now?” Turning to the others she asked, “Do we have a plan?”

“We need to get to Altissia.” Gladio responded plainly. “The best way to do that is to get to Caem. While we were gone I asked Iris to look into getting a ship there.”

Iris nodded. “Jared contacted Cid and he knew just what to do. Cid and Cindy are supposed to get here today. We were all going to leave together, but…” She looked down. “We’ll have to tell them when they get here. I’m going to send Talcott with them. He’ll be safe, and Caem was where his family lived. That’s where we should bury Jared.” Her fists were clenched and Elvinari reached over the table to comfort her.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Noctis spoke up. “We’ll let Cid take Talcott and Jared home to Caem and join them in a couple of days. I hate to admit it, but after getting Ramuh to bless me I’m beat.” Elvinari noticed then that he had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to sag under the weight of the world. 

“Rest is important. Cid will need time to finish fixing the boat anyway.” Ignis replied matter-of-factly. “We’ll take the time to stock up on supplies and recuperate.”

“So to recap, we’re leaving in a couple of days and getting Noct to Altissia to meet with Luna. Right?” Elvinari looked at them all. She wanted to be certain they weren’t leaving anything out. 

“Right.” They agreed. 

“Good. I’ll take on a couple of hunts and make sure that we have spare gil in case we run into trouble.” Elvinari stood and set her empty mug down. “I’ll head out now so I have more time.” 

“I’ll go, too.” Gladio rose and crossed his arms. “It’ll give me something to do.”

“Are you sure?” Elvinari raised an eyebrow at him.  _ He isn’t tired of being out there? _

“I’m good.” He reassured her. “Besides, the bigger the prey the better the reward.” 

Elvinari sighed and looked sidelong at Ignis. He gave the smallest of nods as if to say,  _ Go on. It’s fine by me. _ “Fine. Get some sleep, Noct. You need it.” Elvinari planted a loud kiss on the top of his head and he grumbled incoherently, clearly unhappy with his treatment. 

“Don’t I get one, too?” Prompto pointed at his cheek excitedly. Elvinari waggled her fingers at him and walked out without another glance. He pouted and shoved a large bite of pancake into his mouth sadly.

“Be back soon.” Gladio called over his shoulder as he followed Elvi out of the room. After grabbing some camping gear, Gladio met Elvinari outside the hotel. “Are you ready?”

“Hell yeah.” She gave him fierce grin. “Let’s get to hunting.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“I cannot  _ believe  _ I let you talk me into this! This is a  _ bad _ idea!” Elvinari yelled over the wind. Their quarry was large and looming in the distance.  _ A behemoth. Dammit, Gladio really knows how to push my buttons. I should never have listened to him, never let him goad me into accepting a challenge. _ Her chocobo was gentle and quick, but it definitely had a mind of its own at times. Now it refused to go any further, so she dismounted midstride and jogged angrily toward a boulder where she could take cover. She couldn’t blame the poor bird.  _ She  _ didn’t even want to be here.

“Gladio, if we live, remind me to kill you.” Elvinari hissed as he crouched next to her. 

He grinned broadly. “You can try.” Elvinari rolled her eyes and peered around the rock. 

“This is supposed to be a fucking  _ baby _ .” She blinked incredulously. “That thing is at least four times your size. And you’re a monster!” 

“Keep quiet,” he growled, shoving a large callused hand over her mouth, “It’s coming this way.” Elvinari pushed it off and stuck her tongue out at him. For a second she thought he would do it back. 

“Distract it and I’ll aim for the legs. We limit its mobility, then we go for the kill.” Elvinari’s voiced dropped to her battle tone: hard, precise, and chilling. Gladio nodded and bounded from cover. 

“Come and get it!” He shouted brandishing his greatsword. The behemoth was surprisingly fast as it whipped around to face Gladio, recognizing him as a threat immediately. But Gladio was faster. The beast charged and roared, booming over the woods and sending birds scattering from their treetops. Gladio had plenty of time to dodge and made to slash at its flank.

Elvinari took the chance to race from hiding and attack its hind leg. Her swords made only shallow cuts, the thick fur and rough hide acting as an effective armor. The behemoth roared again and kicked out at her. She rolled away and tried stabbing straight into another leg. That worked only marginally better. 

She gritted her teeth and shouted at Gladio. “Do better at distracting it! I’m about to get trampled.” 

“Get better at dodging!” He shot back. With a harsh yell, he brought his sword down hard on the behemoth’s front foot. It howled in rage and focused on him, limping into a leap and coming down hard enough to make the ground shake. 

Elvinari kept fruitlessly slashing and stabbing to no avail. Gladio was whittling it down little by little, but it wasn’t enough. With all they were doing to evade the beast, they would tire if this went on for too long and you made mistakes when you were tired. Mistakes against an enemy this dangerous could be fatal. The behemoth leapt for Elvinari again and as she ducked to avoid it an idea struck her.

“Gladio, get your shield ready!” She called as she tucked and rolled under the behemoth. Her swords disappeared and a javelin materialized in their place. As she slid out she stabbed with the momentum and pinned one of the behemoth’s hind legs to the ground. 

Elvinari huffed as she sprang to her feet and raced toward Gladio. “I’m going to jump on your shield, and you’re going to launch me.” 

“You’re crazy!” He yelled back, but all the same he crouched when she vaulted herself toward him with her staff. She landed on his shield lightly and bent her knees, jumping at just the right moment to gain the most height. With swords in her hand again, she gave a feral cry and aimed for the base of the behemoth’s neck. 

Her blades struck true and sank clean through to the brain. The young behemoth shuddered and exhaled, collapsing in a heap. Elvinari grabbed onto its fur so she wouldn’t be thrown off, but it wasn’t enough. She tumbled off unceremoniously and landed squarely on her back, knocking the air from her. 

Gladio stood over her as she wheezed and held out his hand, smiling warmly. “That was badass. Need some help?”

She took it gratefully and groaned when she was on her feet. “That is the last time you get to pick a hunt, big guy.” Gladio laughed in that chest rumbling way that he had and she glared daggers at him. “Just chop its horn off as proof so we can get going.”

He moved to do just that, bringing his sword down as if it were an axe and sheared one of its horns clean off. He whistled for the chocobos and they came sprinting from the cover of the trees. Elvinari winced as she hauled herself up, clutching at her side. When her hand came away it was coated red.  _ Shit.  _

Gladio had finished tying the horn bit to his chocobo and turned to let her know he was ready to head out. His triumphant expression turned instantly to worry. “You’re hurt. We gotta bandage that up now.” He was already reaching into his pack for the first aid kit, but Elvinari held him off.

“We need to get to a haven first. Night is falling, and I am in no mood to take out some daemons, especially if no bounty is involved.” Elvinari warned him. It had taken the better part of the day to get her via chocobo so they were going to have to make camp. They were too far from any outposts to reach them before the sun disappeared. He saw the logic in what she was saying and nodded grudgingly.

“Then hurry and follow me. Can’t have you bleeding out. Noct will never forgive me.” Gladio launched himself onto the back of his chocobo and had it go full tilt toward the nearest haven. He could glance at a map and memorize an area, easy as that. It came in handy and took pride in having it in his survival skill arsenal. 

Elvinari could barely keep up, but they made it to the haven just as the sun set. “Here,” Gladio offered his hand to help her get down, “Take it easy while I set up the tent.”

“I’ll get the fire started at least.” Elvinari frowned. “It’s just a scratch. I’m not dying.” Fumbling around in the bag Gladio tossed her reluctantly, she found the flint. She stacked up some wood that the last campers had graciously left behind and struck her knife against the flint. It took on the first try and she gently coaxed a flame to life. When she sat up from kneeling, she found Gladio was quietly watching her. 

“What?” She barked. “Do I have dirt on my face?” 

“You got somethin’ on your neck.” He nodded at her “Might be blood.”  
Elvinari blanched and pulled her collar closer to hide the mark Ignis’ left on her from the night before. “Must be another scratch.” She _really_ didn’t want to have that conversation right now. Not without Ignis, at least. “I’ll put some medicine on it. It doesn’t hurt.” She busied herself by putting water to boil. “You brought cup noodles right?” 

“You know it!” Gladio’s obsession with cup noodles was odd but endearing to her.  _ Everyone has their weaknesses I guess. _

He sat down cross-legged next to her with the first aid kit in hand. “Lift up your shirt.” His eyes were warm but she could tell he was concerned at the gash in her side. 

Elvinari removed her jacket and pretended to be offended. “What a perv,” she muttered teasingly. She lifted her shirt just enough for him to see the scratch. 

The corner of Gladio’s mouth lifted and he snorted. “I can’t clean a wound through fabric, so either let it get infected or take it off” He doused a cloth in alcohol and dabbed it gently to her side, more delicately than she thought his large hands could manage.  _ He’s tended to Iris when she was sick or hurt, so I guess it makes sense.  _

Elvinari hissed as the alcohol burned her clean. The cut was a few inches long on her abdomen, but it was shallow and already clotting. Gladio smeared ointment over it softly and nearly made Elvinari giggle. She was ticklish on her ribs and he had brushed against them in just the wrong way. 

The fire gave off light and shadows that played across Gladio’s face. Elvinari wondered if the dark far off look in his eyes as he wrapped gauze around her waist was just the fire playing tricks on her. When he was done securing her bandage, his hand lingered and his eyes hovered over hers. She got the sense he was looking for something that wasn’t there, so she looked away, embarrassed for a reason she couldn’t name. 

“Done patching you up,” he murmured. Elvinari flashed him a grateful smile and stood, checking the boiling water. She poured it into the cups and counted until they were ready while Gladio finished putting up the chairs and laying out the bedrolls. 

“Dinner’s ready!” She peeked her head into the tent and reached for Gladio, urging him to hurry up. He pushed the curtain aside with a long arm and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Elvinari couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not, so she let it go. 

They ate and joked about many things, including what they would do if they were home. “Ugh, I’d take a hot bath in the giant tub in the palace. Then I’d lounge in the garden with a book under the stars.”

“Hmm.” Gladio considered her words. “What would you read?” He was watching her closely as she slurped her noodles thoughtfully. 

“I’d really like to finish that series about the assassins that I told you about a while back. I was going to read the last book. You know, before everything went down. I guess I never will now. I can always imagine what the ending would be like.” She stared into the fire pondering all the possibilities.

Gladio let out a booming laugh and Elvinari shot him a thorny look. “What’s so funny?” She didn’t appreciate being laughed at. 

He shook his head. “Of all the books I brought, that last one is one of them. I’ll let you borrow it.” 

Elvinari’s eyes danced. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Gladio grinned. “It’s back at the hotel. Remind me to give it to you.”

“Not likely to forget something like that.” Elvinari smiled into her cup and faltered. “It’s weird how many things we took for granted back home. I thought I wasn’t spoiled, but I’m realizing now that there are so many things I wasn’t thankful for. Mostly I wish I could tell everyone thank you for taking care of me, for watching over me. Especially dad, and Clarus, too.” 

“You ain’t spoiled,” Gladio scoffed. “ _ Noct _ is spoiled. And both our dads knew what we felt, even if we didn’t always say it.” He wasn’t smiling, but he looked at peace. She could tell that he had thought long and hard about it and absolved himself about any regrets he thought would hold him back. 

Elvinari smiled and nodded. “You’re right. Thanks, I needed to hear that.”

Gladio rose and took her empty cup, tossing their trash into a bag they would take back with them. He paused and looked down at her.“You know I got your back right? I’m sworn to Noct, but you’re just as much my responsibility. You just need less looking after.” 

“It means a lot to hear you say that,” Elvinari breathed. “I’ve got your back, too, you know. I’m not a deadweight.”

Gladio patted the top of her head as he passed behind her. “Never said you were. I’m hitting the hay. You comin’?”

“Mhmm. I’m beat.” Elvinari admitted. Gladio held open the tent flap for her and she ducked in, zipping it up behind her. She tugged her bedroll to the other side of the tent and plopped down with a yawning sigh. 

“Why’re you all the way over there? You scared of me?” Gladio gave her a smug look. 

“I ain’t scared of nothing!” Elvinari boasted, trying to do her best impression of him. He just laughed and patted the space next to him. She rolled her eyes and dragged her padding over to appease him. “Fine, fine. Now go the fuck to sleep.” 

Elvinari took off her jacket and tossed it to the empty spot in the tent along with her boots. She laid down and pulled the blanket over her, finding herself wondering how all four guys fit in there. “When when it’s you and the others, do you cuddle? Otherwise, there’s no way all of you can fit in here.” 

Gladio shrugged. “Hell no. It can get cramped sometimes, but it ain’t bad for the most part.” She could swear she could hear the devilish smile in his voiced when he asked, “Why, you cold? I’ll keep you warm.” He threw an arm over her playfully and pulled her in. 

Elvinari pushed against him in exasperation. He was a truly physical person; he wasn’t above tossing her, Noct, and Prompto into pools, or putting them in headlocks. Once he even sat on Noct to teach him a lesson, so she was used to this kind of treatment. It wasn’t until he pulled her close and locked her in an embrace that she realized this was different. Their faces were close and the dying fire outside let off enough light that she could see the way he was looking at her with longing.

“Gladio,” her voice held a note of warning, “Let me go.” Their faces were close enough that she could see the the individual hairs of his beard and smell the dried sweat on his skin. It wasn’t unpleasant being held by him, but it didn’t feel right. She felt guilty even though she hadn’t done anything.

“Alright, be cold.” He said jokingly. Elvinari turned away from him and shut her eyes tightly.  _ I don’t want him. I love Ignis, and I am his. I promised.  _

She twisted her head to add, “If you snore, I’m kicking you out.”

Elvinari caught Gladio staring at her neck, an odd expression on his face. It was a mix of sadness and jealousy.  _ Oh shit, he saw it.  _ Gladio frowned at her and growled, “The hell? That’s no scratch. Someone  _ bit you _ .” His fingers pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the fading hickey and teeth marks. He ran his thumb over the spot on her neck and she shivered, the touch unexpected.

“Are you seeing someone?” Gladio’s voice was low and serious, trying to mask the hurt. 

“If I am, then it’s none of your business. I’ve never asked about the women hanging around you and the marks they’ve left. The scratches down your back, the hickeys, none of it. I’ll be glad if you did the same.” The words came out more coldly than she had intended, but they had the silencing effect she needed.  

Gladio still hadn’t moved his hand from her neck. He dragged his thumb along her jawline and she let him. She liked being close to him and didn’t want to hurt his feelings anymore. 

“How long?” He didn’t bother asking who or if they had slept together, because he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. 

“Not long,” Elvinari sighed. She swallowed hard and breathed shakily, “Gladio, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know… I…” She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to break a heart. 

He rolled her onto her back gently so he could see her face. Elvinari didn’t struggle. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her or force her to do anything. He cupped her cheek and searched her eyes once more in the last light of the dying fire. “Are you happy?” 

Elvinari nodded, tears spilling from her eyes. “I am. Happier than I have been in a long time.” 

“Good,” he whispered, leaning in closer, “Just let me know if he hurts you. If he breaks your heart, I’ll break him.” The heat and truth in his voice made her heart race.  _ I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m so sorry. _ She nodded slowly and smiled sadly. 

“I have loved you for a long time, Elvi.” His lips hovered over hers and she could almost taste him.  _ Don’t do it, Gladio.  _ He simply stayed there, tempting himself. It was torture to have her so close and not be his, but he was doing it to himself as a painful reminder. “If you’re happy, I can live with that. But if you ever decide you’ve had enough of that guy, I’ll be here.” Gladio pulled back and kissed her forehead, his lips warm and soft. He rolled over and said no more. 

Elvinari curled up and tucked her knees to her chest. She was sure neither of them slept that night. They had just both lain awake with their thoughts, Gladio with the pieces of his heart and Elvinari with her devotion to Ignis.  _ This really was a bad idea.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If enough people want it (or if I'm feeling up to it) I'll eventually do an alternate timeline where Elvinari chooses Gladio. Let me know in the comments if you say yes or no!


	9. Avenging a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out how Gladio really feels, Elvinari makes a choice. On the way to Cape Caem everyone decides that the best way to honor Jared's memory is to take revenge on the empire.

Dawn came and neither Gladio or Elvinari said a word as they packed up. Elvinari’s heart was heavy. She didn’t want to leave things the way they were. Elvinari circled the haven and visited the crystals that gathered elemental energy, stopping at each to fill her reserves.  _ Never know when magic will come in handy. _ Feeling full and energized, she made a choice. 

As they tied their packs to the chocobos, Elvinari grabbed Gladio’s arm. He turned to her with brows high but still said nothing. Elvinari hugged his torso tightly and he carefully hugged her back, sighing into her hair. 

“I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way, Gladio. I really am happy. I’m not leaving him, now or ever.” She tilted her face up, finding him watching her with wonder. “Are you going to be okay? Can we still be friends?”

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “Lover or not, I’ll always be your friend and your brother-in-arms. Don’t doubt my strength, princess. Whoever he is, he’s a lucky guy.”

Elvinari let her arms fall and stepped back. “I hope you find someone that makes you happier than I ever could.”

Gladio just looked at her, his face carefully blank. “I meant what I said before. Whoever this guy is, if he hurts you, I’ll hunt him down.” 

“I appreciate the offer.” Elvinari said carefully, unsure how he would react to know it was Ignis. “Now what do you say to collecting that bounty?” She held her fist up like she had so long ago, and he tapped his own to hers. It was such a familiar thing that she knew they were going to be just fine.

“I say get your ass on your chocobo. We’re heading back.” 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Would you toss me an Ebony, please?” Elvinari begged from the floor. What meager belongings she had were already packed, her bike’s tank was full of gas, and now she was lounging in Ignis’ room while he and Prompto went over a checklist. Ignis sighed and handed it to her, despite the fact that he kept telling her it would be safer to take a nap before they left if she planned on riding her motorcycle. 

“Can’t sleep. Coffee is better.”  She happily sipped, her victory making her drink taste all the better. “And there’s no way I’m fitting in the car, so don’t try to convince me otherwise. I’d have to sit on someone’s lap.” 

“Oh, I’d be willing to make that sacrifice! You won’t even know I’m there.” Prompto grinned over a pile of snacks. When Elvinari ignored him, he asked. “Did you stay out late, or did Gladio keep you up with his snoring?” 

Elvinari tipped the can back and guzzled the drink, simply holding up two fingers to tell him it was the second. Prompto quickly snapped a picture of her like that and she scowled. “If you want to keep that picture, then don’t let me see it.” She hated pictures of herself. She thought they always caught her at unflattering angles.

Prompto shook his head vigorously. “I don’t understand! You’re just so cute! It’s like you’re saying, ‘Peace and coffee’. Right, Iggy?” Prompto thrust the camera in front of Ignis’ checklist so he was forced to see it. 

Ignis bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. “Yes, the princess is as radiant as always. Hand me that box. We must be out before noon.” He gestured to some potions that were packed in padding. When Prompto wasn’t looking he gave Elvinari a subtle thumbs up and she blushed. 

She stood, tossing the empty can in the trash. Standing behind him, she whispered, “If you like the picture that much, he’ll give you a copy if you ask for it.”

“I intend to.” She didn’t need to see his face to know he was smiling. Feeling mischievous, Elvinari grabbed his butt and left the room, tossing a sultry smile over her shoulder. She didn’t know when they would find a chance to be alone, but that didn’t mean she had to play fair. 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

With the Regalia loaded and fueled up, they set out for Caem. Ignis drove Noctis, Prompto, Iris, and Gladio while Elvinari followed on her bike. Gladio and Prompto always stopped to admire it and it’s crimson beauty. They insisted it was a functional piece of art and she agreed wholeheartedly. It was freedom in machine form.

It wasn’t long before she sensed trouble, and found the source soon enough. A carrier far larger than what she had seen before loomed overhead and began its slow descent toward an old fort abandoned from the most recent war. They landed safely behind the walls and anger surged through her.  _ We can strike back _ . 

Old Lestallum was just up ahead, so Ignis signaled that he was planning to stop there. She waved back and pulled up beside him once they reached the outpost. It was little more than a motel, a diner, and a few shops, but  the lights and hunters gathered at night kept the daemons at bay. It was a safe enough place. 

When she took off her helmet, she heard that the guys were already set on going to the fort to take out the base. After all they had done it once before, so why not again?

“Iris is staying here.” Gladio said firmly. Iris nodded, easily accepting that her brother wasn’t going to let her stroll into an enemy base. 

Elvinari cleared her throat. “I’m coming along. The more eyes you have on the base, the better the reconnaissance.” She looked around casually, waiting for someone to try and tell her she was wrong. To her surprise, and ultimately joy, they conceded.

They all looked to Ignis, for he was far better at strategizing than the rest of them put together. “We head out now and gather what intel we can. Then,” he adjusted his glasses seriously, “We wait for nightfall to strike.” 

“We’re leaving the Regalia.” Noct said. “If they see it, they’ll know it’s us.” 

“Yay, chocobos!” Prompto and Elvinari hopped up and down excitedly. Their enthusiasm waned a bit when the sky darkened and it began to drizzle. Iris waved them off and took shelter at the motel. If need be, she had money to spend the night and get food. 

The base wasn’t far, just over a large bridge and down the road. The rain didn’t let up nor did it worsen; just misted enough to be a nuisance and to ruin Noctis’, Ignis’, and Prompto’s strictly gelled hair. When they bickered about who looked worse Elvinari couldn’t help but laugh so hard that she almost fell off of her chocobo. When she could breathe again, she found the three of them glaring icily at her. “What? You all fuss about your hair more than I do, and I’m woman for hexatheon’s sake! That’s funny as hell.” 

They looked to Gladio defensively and he just shrugged. “She’s got a point.”

They ignored the two of them and pressed on. Fort Vaullerey was easily found, but the high walls were definitely going to be an issue. “That’s not intimidating at all.” Elvinari grumbled sarcastically as she slid of her mount. 

“Not to worry,” Ignis said reassuringly, “With proper preparation, we’ll find a way in with minimal difficulty.” He was messing with his glasses since the droplets were obscuring his vision. 

“There.” Gladio pointed at a platform just outside the walls. It was high enough to see over without giving away their position. “We can scout the place from up there. Noct and Prompto will handle the guards up top and the rest of us will take out the guys at the bottom.”

“Can do.” Noctis nodded. When they crept closer, he hurled his sword through the air and warped to impale the sniper at the top of the stairs. If there was one thing that Elvinari envied about her brother, it was his ability to phase through oncoming attacks and warp long distances. It would have come in handy on several occasions.  _ At least it’s something else that can help protect him. _

They were just about done quietly taking down the guard post when a whirring thump grew closer around the corner. _Uh oh._ _Bad news_. It was one of the massive two-legged machines that the empire used to gun down so many civilians. Elvinari’s blood boiled and she raced forward, forgetting that her small blades would do little against it.

Ignis and Gladio were right behind her and the three of them weaved away from the rapid gunfire. Gladio aimed to weaken one of the legs and Ignis hurled javelins at the joint in the other leg. They were knocked back by the reverberations of its lumbering steps and reevaluated the situation. 

Elvinari sprinted and rolled behind the machine, placing both hands on one leg. She willed electricity from her fingertips and into the wiring and overloaded the circuits in its leg with a satisfying burst of sparks. With only one leg to support it, the drone tilted and crashed down. The others fell on it and finished it off. 

“Piece of cake!” Elvinari grinned. 

“We made quite a ruckus, but they don’t seem to have noticed our presence. Quickly, now.” Ignis ushered them up the platform and took some quick notes as he scanned the area. Already soldiers swarmed in groups and more of the two-legged engines stomped their way toward hangars and gates to guard them. 

Prompto whistled low at the sight. “We’ve got our work cut out for us.” 

“We’ll retreat for now,” Ignis announced. “We’ll make camp and come back under the cover of night.” 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Could you not breath down my neck?” Elvinari elbowed Gladio in the stomach. They and Prompto were crouched behind a metal transport container, waiting for an opening. They would create a distraction while Noctis and Ignis captured one of the officers to try and get some answers out of him. 

“If there was more space back here, it wouldn’t be a problem.” Gladio loomed over her, easily peeking out from behind the container over her head since she was so much shorter. “Let’s go.”

They were aiming for the artillery stash and barrels of fuel that were housed in a sheds next to the main hangar. Elvinari danced around the spotlights and ducked behind one shed while Gladio and Prompto made for the others. She had given them a flask each in which she crafted a fire spell. It wouldn’t go off unless the casing broke, so she didn’t throw it, but gently rolled it into the shed. Prompto and Gladio did the same and the three raced back into hiding. 

“Now.” Elvinari nodded at Prompto when the nearest guard turned its back. From here he had a clean shot of the three flasks. He cocked his pistol and hit two of the flasks before the explosion shook the base. If they hadn’t been behind the container, they would have been badly burned. 

On the other side of the base Elvinari knew that Noctis and Ignis would start heading for the generator at the center of the chaos as they had planned to meet there beforehand. She just hoped they had enough time to grab their mark before the blast went off. 

Among the disarray, the infantry still noticed them before they reached the generator. They took down quite a few of them by the time Noctis reached them, but Ignis was nowhere in sight. Elvinari knew that Ignis was delivering officer Caligo to the hunters they recruited nearby, but without seeing him she worried if he made it out okay.

The soldiers and walking engines converged on them from every which way. Elvinari shouted for the others to stick close as she hurled a strong thunder spell into the fray. Soldiers convulsed and collapsed, but there were more to take their place in seconds.

Noctis went eerily still for a moment and from the corner of Elvinari’s eye there was a blinding flash of blue. She fended off the onslaught with her staff, but she still found a moment to marvel at the sight. Several beautifully crafted weapons orbited her brother and bathed him in an ethereal light. She could see through the weapons as if they were glass, but they were solid and strong as he rose and surged forward to take down one of the massive engines on his own. 

Once he was done, the various weapons shattered into glowing blue dust and Noctis fell to one knee. He swung his sword up to block the oncoming blow, but whatever he had done obviously had taken a toll on him.  _ He’s not used to the Royal Arms yet, is he? _

“Gladio, we need to get out!” Elvinari cried as she threw up a shield of ice to redirect the blast from an engine that detonated when it fell away from them. “There’s too many!” She hated to give up, but her brother’s life was at stake if they stayed. 

“Just give me a sec. Cover me.” Noctis shouted. The three responded by falling back close and keeping him safe as they beat back the troops. The back of Elvinari’s neck prickled and chills rose along her spine as Noctis raised a hand toward the sky.  _ The presence of the gods… Since when did Noct learn to summon a god? _

The gathering clouds crackled and flashed, swirling open to reveal Ramuh’s staff descending. He directed pure, unadulterated lightning at the generator and it was instantly incinerated when the bolt struck. Everyone was thrown from their feet, but the soldiers and engines did not rise. 

Evinari turned in time to see a violent amethyst light fade from Noctis’ eyes. He was panting hard, but in one piece.  _ When did he become so strong? He has the power of the Royal Arms and the gods at his disposal. He doesn’t need me anymore, does he? _

Noctis felt his sister’s eyes on him and turned. “What?” Whatever he saw in her face made him wary, if not sad. 

“Nothing,” Elvinari staggered to her feet and brushed herself off, “Just wondering how you grew so much when I wasn’t looking.” She offered her hand and he grasped it, letting her haul him up. He draped an arm over her shoulders and she supported him with arm around his back. He could walk on his own, but he was sagging with exhaustion. “Let’s go.”

Ignis trotted up to them and took stock of the scene. “It seems we’ve dealt quite a blow to the empire’s forces.” 

“What did you exp-” Elvinari stopped mid sentence as a figure dropped from the sky and onto the wall. The warrior was heavily armored in red gear and bore a large lance. She could tell it was a woman from the silhouette - her large and exposed bustline was a dead giveaway.

“Am I late to the party?”She called coquettishly. Her helm obscured her face and she gave no warning as she arced down toward them, lance first. Everyone dodged her and brought their weapons to the ready. Noctis brought up a greatsword and repelled her attack with some effort. 

The mystery woman was surprisingly strong and was enjoying the skirmish from what Elvinari could tell. Wherever Elvinari’s swords went, the woman shifted so that the brunt of the blows fell to her armor. Ignis parried her blows with a javelin and Gladio easily pushed her back with his shield. Prompto and Noctis were landing blows where they could, and finally the woman retreated when Elvinari landed a solid kick to her stomach. If she had really wanted to do some damage, she could have. 

“Let’s play again sometime, pretty boy,” she cooed at Noctis. “There’s nothing in it for me to fight you now. I don’t get paid for overtime.” And with that she was gone. 

“Is anyone dead?” Ignis asked. 

“No, but Noct looks like he’s going to pass out.” Elvinari let her brother lean on her once more and they shuffled toward the entrance. “I think he used up a lot of energy doing that glowy attack and summoning Ramuh.” She shook her head, still shocked at what Noctis was capable of.

“Then we’d best leave.” Ignis glanced at the carrier that the woman had boarded. “I can only assume that was Commodore Aranea Highwind. Caligo spoke of her arrival before we took him into custody.”

“She’s dangerous.” Elvinari asserted. “We’ll have to keep an eye out for her. Come on. We need to get back to camp.” 

At the gate Ignis checked his phone and the hard line of his mouth tipped them off that something had gone wrong. “I regret to inform you that Caligo escaped from the hunters. We shall have to get our information elsewhere.” 

Noctis grunted and Elvinari let him stand on his own. He had recovered enough to walk without her help. “He’ll get what’s coming to him eventually. We’ve done enough to avenge Jared for today.” 

Back at camp they sat around the fire and Elvinari bade them goodnight lazily. “I used a lot of magic today. I’m drained. Night.” 

Ignis had gotten an extra tent back in town, anticipating that she or Iris would accompany them at some point.  _ He thinks of everything.  _ She smiled as she removed her sleeveless jacket and her bra, leaving just her shirt. Since she had privacy it wasn’t weird to take off her skirt and sleep in her tights. They were thick enough to be considered pants, but she liked the small flair the skirt added. 

She could still see the fire and hear the guys talking. Listening to them was like looking through a window; she knew their bond and recognized its intricacies intimately, but she couldn’t touch it, couldn’t be a part of it.  _ It isn’t right to feel lonely. They care about you, too. It’s just different. They’ve been through more together. _

Prompto and Gladio teased Noctis about how he was eager to get to Altissia to see Luna and Elvinari felt a small twinge of sadness.  _ He really does love her. I can see it in the way he writes back, the way he smiles when someone mentions her. After all this is over, I hope they get to have the life they’ve always wanted. The life they’ve always deserved. _

Ignis shooed them all off to bed and finished cleaning up, putting out the fire last. Elvinari held her breath, hoping he would stop by to say good night. She crept toward the opening and carefully unzipped her tent, trying to not make a sound. The others were laying down, but she wasn’t sure if they were asleep yet.

Sure enough, Ignis was crouched at the opening of her tent with a finger to his lips. Elvinari nodded and hugged him tightly. He squeezed her back and kissed her softly. “Sweet dreams, my love,” he whispered, “If I could, I would join you tonight.” 

“That’s fine. They don’t need to know just yet. I’ll cuddle with you plenty when we get to Altissia,” she teased. 

“I would be happy to oblige.” He kissed her jaw, just below her ear. “And if you wish for more than that, I can provide other services as well.”

“Dammit, Ignis.” Elvinari hissed and pulled back, afraid she would tackle him and straddle him in the middle of camp. “Go to sleep.” 

“You didn’t think I would let you get away with fighting dirty, did you?” There was a glint in his eye as he rose and headed for the other tent. 

Elvinari huffed as she closed her tent back up and flopped down.  _ I guess I did deserve that. _ She fell asleep with a smile on her face, daring to dream of what the future might hold. 


	10. Healing Many Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A detour on the way to Caem leads to a near death experience and some deep conversations.

As always, Ignis was the first out of the tent. None of the others stirred as he prepped the camping stove for breakfast and cut up the ingredients. The sun was barely over the horizon and the hour was tranquil, only the chocobos lazily preening themselves were there to keep his thoughts company.

His hands moved on their own, already accustomed to the motions. The order and peace of it all was comforting and let him ponder the movements of the Empire. Ignis was worried over everyone’s safety, especially Noct’s since he had a target on his back, but he couldn’t help but find himself glancing at Elvinari’s tent.

He forced himself to turn back to the stove. _You know the choice you must make if it comes to it. His life over hers._ Mouth set in a grim line he checked to make sure the food wasn’t burning. Ignis stiffened as two slender arms wrapped around his waist and a soft voice whispered, “Good morning, handsome.” Elvinari leaned her cheek against his back and felt the tension go out of his shoulders. “May I kiss the cook?”

“Asking isn’t necessary.” Ignis turned and grabbed her, stealing a kiss before she had time to register what was going on. He knew she was slow before her first cup of coffee and he took advantage of that weakness. “Good morning, love.” Ignis whispered against her lips and kissed her once more, so gently that Elvinari wondered if Ignis was made of light and air and all things good in the world.

When Elvinari opened her eyes and gazed up adoringly, Ignis’ stare weighed heavily on her. “What’s wrong?” She asked worriedly and reached to touch his face.

Ignis smiled. It was small and full of love, but it was somehow empty at the same time. _How can I ever be worthy of you? How could I ever ask you to be mine and only mine? Will I ever have the courage to ask you to marry me?_ He shook his head and said, “It is a matter best discussed in private.”

“If you say so.” Elvinari gave him a look that assured him she would remember, and he did not doubt that she would. “Do you need help with anything?”

“No,” he shook his head and turned back to the stove to turn the burner off. “I’m done.”

“In that case…” Elvinari ran her hand up Ignis thigh and used the other one to pull him closer to kiss the base of his throat. He surrendered to her touch, forgetting for a few moments that they were out in the open.

He could feel his blood rushing and knew there would soon be evidence of his arousal. Elvinari knew it too, and let her fingers trail invitingly up his crotch and toward his belly button. He hissed, holding her hands and stepping back, “Not now, Elvi. Someone will see.”

“You’re right.” She pretended to pout. “It would also be a shame if we let the food get cold.” With a wicked grin that set his heart alight, Elvinari trotted over to the occupied tent and called jauntily, “Breakfast is ready! Get your lazy asses up!”

It was all Ignis could do to not let his mouth hang agape as she blew him a kiss and mouthed, _Love you_.

As the others groaned and stumbled out of the tent, he turned rigidly and hurried to feed the chocobos their morning greens. He was careful to keep his back to everyone until he was certain his erection had receded. Ignis collected the plate that Elvinari had served for him and avoided her eyes. _She’s playing you and winning. What will your next move be?_ He finally looked at her and she smiled apologetically, as if to say she couldn’t help herself.

Ignis allowed himself a few moments to watch her as she argued with Prompto over something. _Could I ever be her husband?_ He turned the title over and over in his mind as if he were tasting it, trying it on.

Where she was wild and alive he was cool and logical. He never thought that he would have the luxury of being someone’s spouse, but considered it was a possibility. If nothing else he thought a marriage of convenience or a political engagement would have been his fate. He could see to his own physical needs when necessary, but love was something he thought he would go his whole life without knowing or truly understanding. And yet, here he was. He had a lovely predicament on his hands; he was involved with his king’s sister, his friend, his princess.

Ignis had finished his meal without hardly tasting it. _I shall be whatever she needs of me, take whatever form she desires. Married or not my soul is hers. In this life and the next._

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Iri! We’re baaaack!” Elvinari waved her arms above her head to catch Iris’ attention from the diner window. Iris raced out and hugged her, nearly tackling her to the ground. The girls were always affectionate with each other, leaning their heads on each others shoulders when they were talking, holding hands when they walked, and fussing with each other’s clothes and hair. Even if they weren’t sisters by blood, they certainly looked it with their actions and even physically, both slight with dark hair and bright smiles.

“Sorry we took so long. Why don’t I get a hug?” Gladio crossed his arms and frowned.

Iris giggled and hugged him tightly. “I didn’t want to ruin the whole ‘tough guy’ thing you have going on.” She wrinkled her nose and stepped back with a cheery spring in her step. “Plus, I knew you would be gross and sweaty from kicking Imperial ass.”

Elvinari snickered and Gladio retorted. “What, and you aren’t dirty after all that?”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “Sure I am, but girls just always smell better. It’s just how it is.” Elvinari glanced at Noct. “That fact aside we need to be on our way. Right?”

“Right.” Noct nodded. They all piled into the car and Elvinari hopped onto her bike, slipping her helmet on once her engine revved to life.

The weather was fair, if a bit warm, but the wind whipping around her as she sped along behind the Regalia was enough to keep her cool and feeling free as a bird. After an hour or so, Ignis slowed and pulled onto a dirt side road that wandered off into trees and shrubs. They stopped at a weathered covering for cars and there were barrels and crates scattered about. It looked like no one had come this way in a long time.

Elvinari kicked her stand into place and brushed her bangs from her face once her helmet was off. “I assume there’s a reason we stopped here?”

Ignis nodded. “We suspect that the thicket we saw on our map might house a Royal Arm. It’s off the beaten path, so it stands to reason that there might be something hidden there.”

Stretching, Elvinari heaved a resigned sigh. “If it means gaining the upper hand, I guess I could put in more work for Noct.” She flashed him a teasing smile and he shifted his feet.

“I didn’t ask you to come along. I didn’t even ask you to join my guard. You can stay here if you want.” Elvinari knew he was messing with her, but it still stung a bit.

She hid the pain under a determined smile. “And miss the adventure? I don’t think so.”

Iris exclaimed as Noct whistled for their pack of chocobos, joy written all over her face. She had seen people riding them, but had never been up close to one let alone on its back.

Elvinari and Prompto swung themselves up and sidled up beside her to make sure she wouldn’t fall off. Seeing she was secure and tentatively petting her mount, Elvinari whispered, “It’s a miracle one of these can hold your brother up. Poor thing.”

Iris and Prompto laughed, drawing looks from the others. Before they could ask what was so funny, Elvinari spurred her chocobo forward and set off at a sprint, leaving them all behind and laughing wildly. Not to be outdone, Ignis, Gladio, and Noct raced after her and tried to overtake her. After a while, Elvinari slowed  to a walk so as not to overwork her chocobo. “You did great, Phoenix.” She petted her red chocobo’s feathered head and it warked happily.

They crossed a wooden bridge over a river and they were nearly there. All that remained was a steep, but not unbearable climb to the thicket. _Malmalam thicket. Never heard of it, but maybe that’s a good thing. Might mean that whatever is in there has actually stayed a secret._

As the group came to a narrow passage into the hill’s side, they dismounted and bid their mounts farewell. Elvinari couldn’t help but smile at how Ignis fondly patted his chocobo and scratched under its chin in warm thanks. The chocobos were not tied to keep them from wandering; if there were beasts nearby that could hunt them they needed to be able to run and fend them off with their strong legs.

“This looks nice.” Prompto muttered sarcastically, a worried line creasing his brow, as they trudged into the gloom ahead. It was almost evening outside, but the closeness of the walls and their height blocked out enough of the light to darken it. The trees didn’t help since the light filtered through their leaves reflected green.

“Don’t be such a wuss.” Gladio shoved him lightly forward to keep him moving. Elvinari pursed her lips and kept a close eye on their surroundings. There were large mushrooms growing on trunks of old trees, damp grass beneath her boot, and large boulders marking out a trail.

“It’s too quiet,” she remarked warily. There were no birds to be heard, no insects chirping, just the still air of the forested path.

“Tread with caution. No way of knowing what we may find here.” Ignis warned. To Iris’ right a bush rustled and she jumped back. Noct was already holding his sword and charging before Elvinari realized what was going on.

“That’s a walking plant!” She blurted loudly in her shock. Though surprised, she still didn’t hesitate to brandish her dual blades and join the fray. The beast moved quickly on all fours, not quite feline in its movements but swift and springy. Its skin looked to be bark and on it’s back were long bush leaves and small pink flowers, oddly dainty with how large and fierce the creature was.

“It’s a mandrake.” Ignis answered as he threw a dagger and hit his mark. “Mind its tail!” Sure enough, the mandrake brought its tree trunk-like tail around in a sweep that would have knocked them off their feet if not for his warning. Noct slew it when it exposed its neck and he warped at the opening. He landed soundly on his feet and brushed his hands off as if he had merely done light cleaning.

Ignis commended him. “Impressive.”

“What can I say?” Noct accepted the praise easily, knowing he had earned it.

“Good job, bro.” Elvinari and Iris nodded encouragingly and they were on their way again.

“Do I hear a brook babbling?” Prompto piped up. Very faintly, Elvinari could hear the rush of water. A lot of it.

Gladio shook his head. “A regular river.” Noct perked up a bit at that and wondered aloud if maybe they would have a chance to sink a line.

Elvinari groaned and pressed forward. She hated waiting while her brother fished. Highly impatient, she thought that it was a waste of time better spent training. A little further along the path gave way to the river they had heard, and a haven just beyond it. She circled the haven and visited each crystal imbued with elemental energy. Satisfied that she had enough to craft spells, she turned back to help the others set up camp. The light was fast fading and it would do them no good to stumble around in the dark.

“Are you sure those aren’t poisonous?” Elvinari peeked around Ignis’ shoulder and pointed at the black mushrooms in question. He had picked them along the path and had contrived to make a new dish with them.

“Certainly. There are ways of telling. Markings, the shape of the cap and such. These bear none of those.” He replied coolly. Iris was helping him prep the food, and Elvinari let her. She was far better at cooking and Elvi knew she would just get in the way.

“If you say so. I trust you to not kill us with your delicious concoctions.” She smiled at him, barely veiling the rush of love she felt for him. Iris ducked her head and hid her smile at their exchange. Elvinari knew she would say nothing, but she didn’t push her luck. The guys were still around.

Elvinari trounced off and gathered the wood, lighting it with a quick flip of her wrist while her brother replenished his energy stores. There was little to do except wait for dinner to be done, so they talked about nothing and everything. Prompto tried to teach Iris to play King’s Knight, Elvinari cleaned her weapons while she and Noct reminisced about a time they got lost in the park near the Citadel, and at the stove Gladio and Ignis debated whether certain beers were better with what foods.

“Iri, while there’s still light, wanna take a dip?” Elvinari stood and stretched. “I want to get clean before I have to fight daemons for a bath in the river.” Iris nodded and they excused themselves, grabbing towels from the tent.

As they descended Elvinari turned and warned them, “If anyone peeks, I’ll take a limb from whoever is stupid enough to look. I mean it.” She turned to Noctis, “You keep an eye on them. Oh, and take Prompto’s camera.”

“Hey!” Prompto protested and held it close defensively. “I’m not going to do anything.”

“Don’t care. Taking it anyway.” Noct snatched the camera and tucked it safely away in the tent and sat with his back to the edge of the haven. The plateau was high enough that none of them could see the girls unless they stood at the edge and looked down, so Elvinari was secure enough that she and Iris could quickly rinse of the grime of the road and be done before dinner had cooled.

Elvinari undressed quickly and quietly in the water and hissed at the chill of it. The current was strong but the water was shallow here. She splashed herself and scrubbed quickly at her skin with the small bar of soap she nabbed from her pack and hurriedly lathered her hair. Tossing it to Iris, she began running her clothes under the water to wash them as best she could. There was a spare outfit in her pack that she would wear while they dried.

Iris nodded to her, and the two of them shivering dried off and wrapped their towels around them. As they were coming back up the slope, Elvinari shouted, “We’re done! Turn around and close your eyes, or I swear I’ll drown you!”

Noct shouted back, “Go. We aren’t looking.”

“Let’s hurry, Iri.” Elvinari and Iris walked quickly and held their towels tightly, only loosening their grips after they zipped their tent closed behind them. The guys resumed eating and talking, Ignis just having served them.

The two girls dressed in silence and laid out their damp undergarments in their tent, agreeing that their brothers didn’t need to see them. Their outer clothes they hung on top of their tent to dry during the night. For now, Elvinari emerged from the tent in fitted black jeans and a deep blue tank top with a black skull silhouetted on the front. The cut of it accentuated her waist and modest breasts, but she hid that mostly beneath a stylish gray open coat, soft but sturdy enough to weather a hard storm if need be.

Iris had donned black shorts and a red shirt with a moogle on it, looking for the first time in a while like the young teen she was. Ignis signaled to them that their plates were still by the stove and they thanked him. They dug right in and warmed themselves by the fire. Elvinari didn’t bother with a chair, simply opting for leaning against someone’s pack while she sat close and stared into the flames. She fluffed her wet hair and shook it so that the warm air could circulate through it and dry faster.

Ignis found himself watching her as she chattered away with Prompto, trading strategies on how to get the best characters in King’s Knight. She looked so much more relaxed with her hair down, laughing, and without her informal uniform. She looked as she should: young, happy, and carefree. He sighed inwardly and wondered, _Will we ever be able to make a world where she can look like that all the time?_

Noctis was asking him a question, but he didn’t hear it. “Sorry, Noct. It seems I was dozing off. I shall clean up and turn in for the night.”

“I’ll help,” Elvinari offered. “You and Iris cooked, so I might as well do the dishes.” She shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the back of Iris’ chair. “Don’t argue with me either. It’ll just be faster with two people.”

Ignis acted as if he were considering refusing, then nodded. “Come along then.”

Iris chimed in, “We’ll clean up here and leave the fire on so you won’t have to come back up in the dark. Be careful, there might be daemons.”

“We’ll be fine. The water is just at the edge of the haven.” She said reassuringly. “All of you clean up and get some rest. We won’t be long.”

“Aye, aye captain!” Prompto saluted her and got to work.

Elvinari and Ignis carried the plates and utensils to the river’s edge and washed them quickly but thoroughly. They were trying to buy precious minutes of each other’s quiet company. When they were finished, Iris could be heard bidding the others goodnight and their answering voices retreated into their own tent.

Elvinari waited a moment to be certain that they were alone before she buried her face in Ignis’ chest. He held her tightly and whispered, “Keeping this secret is more difficult than I anticipated. I find myself refraining from touching you, from looking at you, and it pains me.” He cupped her cheeks and stroked her skin. They were both bathed in the teal glow of the haven, Elvinari’s eyes gems in the soft light.

“Then don’t stop yourself. We can tell them. If you really want to, we can. I’m scared of what will happen, but I would do it for you. I would do anything for you.” Her voice was soft but clear. “I love you, Ignis.” She meant it with every fiber of her being.

“I love you, too, dearest. I can endure this for you. We shall wait to tell them.” Ignis didn’t give her a chance to answer, pressing his lips to hers over and over again. Elvinari clung to him as if her life depended on it and kissed him back urgently. Her hands started to go to his zipper as his hands wound through her hair.  

She stroked him through his pants and he groaned into her, pressing his hips forward against hers. Elvinari broke their embrace and backed up against the rock. “They’ll start to wonder what’s taking so long.” Her eyes were sad and her fists were clenched to keep her from reaching out to him.

Ignis looked away and straightened his clothes. He cleared his throat and picked up the dishes. “Apologies for my lack of restraint.” He immobilized her with his stare, green eyes gleaming mischievously in the pale light. “I promise to finish what we started once we get to Altissia. And,” he paused, leaning down to kiss her neck, “To punish you for your insufferable teasing.”

Elvinari’s heart leapt against her ribs and she shivered. “Should I be scared?” When Ignis didn’t answer and turned to walk away, she thought her words had been swallowed by the warbling of the river. But, then he turned and over his shoulder he said just loudly enough for her to hear. “Very.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Ah, it’s so cold!” Prompto whined as they all dragged themselves upstream.

“Quit bitching or I’ll dunk your head in,” Gladio threatened. None of them were happy about their shoes being filled with water, but it was the only path deeper into the thicket. Elvinari was still in her casual clothes, her jacket left behind in favor of better mobility. The guys had washed this morning and were wearing their casual clothes minus their jackets as well, looking more like they belonged in the city rather than wading through a river in the middle of a dreary forest.

“Watch yourselves. Don’t let the current carry you away.” Ignis called protectively. He was further up ahead, already cresting the incline of the river. Elvinari sighed and pulled herself up using a rock and was going to offer a hand to Iris, but Gladio was at her side helping her keep her balance. Their eyes met and Elvinari smiled at him, glad that things were normal.

He smiled back clapped her on the shoulder when he needed to get her attention. “Look there,” he pointed. There were waterfalls above the shallow pool.

“Those are amazing!” Elvinari breathed in wonder. She’d only ever seen them in books and movies and the sheer size and power was astonishing. “Prompto, get a picture of those! Pretty please!” She batted her eyelashes at him and laughed when he quickly started snapping shots of them.

Elvinari’s laughter cut off abruptly as she heard rustling and a high pitched buzzing. “Look out!” She yelled as she conjured her staff. They were surrounded by a pack of mandrakes and large crablike creatures, shells thick like rocks and pincers almost as big as her. Overhead was a swarm of huge wasps. Their stingers were menacingly large, their claws were like scythes, and their wings made them more dangerous since they hovered just out of reach.

“We found the welcoming committee.” Noctis sighed and warped at one of the mandrakes, bringing a greatsword down on it.

Elvinari paid no heed to her brother and the blue blurs he left in his wake, instead whirling at a mandrake nearby and hacking its tail off. Gladio was working on crushing the crabs, throwing them off balance with his shield and hammering away at their undersides with his greatsword. Prompto and Ignis were covering them overhead, shooting and hurling javelins respectively. For the most part Iris hung back and helped where she could with kicks to the enemies and boosting them with her healing magics.

They had everything under control until Elvinari slipped. Noctis had unleashed his Royal Arms and was bombarding the creatures and beating them back easily. The bright flash distracted Elvinari long enough to misplace her foot when she jumped back from a wasp. She barely deflected the stinger coming at her, redirecting the wasp with her staff enough that it only grazed her arm instead of stabbing her through. The combination of the rushing water, her heavy wet clothes, and uneven footing caused her to twist her ankle on a loose rock and go down with a splash.

On her back, Elvinari could do little else but hold the wasp back with her staff locked against it. With water rushing over her face and stones digging into her back, she was pinned. Suddenly, a blue streak flashed past her and the weight was gone. Noct had warped and struck the wasp away with a killing blow. Gladio was over her in the next second covering her with his shield while she regained her footing. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Go.” Elvinari patted him on the back and launched a fire spell into the air, incinerating the remaining bugs. She gritted her teeth as she wedged her swords into the joints of a crab. _I’m supposed to be protecting them, not the other way around._

The wood was quiet again and the creatures lay in crumpled heaps around them. “That could have gone better.” Elvinari grumbled as she wrung out her braid. “Thanks,” she whispered as Noctis passed.

He nodded and she noticed he looked far less haggard after using the “Armiger” as Ignis had told her it was called. _He’s getting used to his power._

“I guess we’re going up there,” Noctis was craning his neck toward a steep path at the side of the waterfalls. They resigned themselves to a short hike through more frigid waters and up rough slopes. Elvinari limped and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making a sound. _You can bear it. It’s just a little pain. You ankle is just sprained, not broken._ She rubbed at her arm where the wasp had scratched her and found that it was clean. _The water must have rinsed it. I’ll patch it up later._

There was short tunnel and a daylight up ahead. There was a collective sigh of relief as they emerged into the sunlit clearing, bright and warm in comparison to the dreary wood. Their relief was short lived as they all ducked behind boulders and shrubs.

“What in the hell is _that_ ?” Elvinari gaped at the massive beast stomping around the meadow. It was easily three car lengths long and as tall as a small house with tusks that would easily plow through them. Rocky spikes protruded from all over its body and it stood on two strong legs. In the distance there was an old stone building, white and shining in the sun. _A royal tomb?_

Ignis pointed to it and the other’s nodded, confirming Elvinari’s suspicions. He and Noctis were already discussing strategies when Elvinari wondered if they could sneak past it. _No, that won’t work. There’s not enough cover and there’s no guarantee it won’t smash the tomb with us inside._

“So it’s settled. We stun it then give it everything we’ve got.” Ignis confirmed with them. Once the creatures back was turned, they raced for it and several of them threw flasks of high level lightning spells at it. Infuriated, it roared and spasmed, temporarily stunned by the effects of the electricity.

Even though its less armored underbelly was exposed, it whipped its tail and thrashed its two legs which made it tough to get near. They did what they could while it was down, but it was not enough. It stood back up and began to rampage, running to and fro and throwing its weight around with deafening roars.

Elvinari couldn’t help but to admire the calm and strength of her brother and his guard; they fought as one, flowing around each other easily and supporting the others when it was needed. Once in a while they seemed to step on each other’s toes, but they recovered quickly. Determined to be just as useful, Elvinari rolled out of the creature’s way when it rushed her and leapt up to grab a spike.

It was faster than she gave it credit for and tried to throw her off. Elvinari hauled herself up with a dogged resolution and clung to its back. She stabbed at a patch of flesh clear of armor and channeled lightning through her weapons straight into its spine. When it jerked, she lost her grip and was flung off. She rolled to absorb most of the impact and Iris was there with a potion to heal the worst of the damage.

“Thanks, Iri.” Elvinari sat up as a wave of calm energy flowed through her. The guys had finished it off and were rushing over. She groaned as she got to her feet, tired but unhurt. She was unsteady on her and took a shaky breath. Iris laid a hand to her forehead and gasped. “You’re burning up!”

Ignis gave her a worried look. “Are you ill?”

“No, just a bit dizzy. I think I used a lot of energy there and I worked up a sweat. No worries.” Elvinari waved them off and nodded at the tomb. “Now, what we came here for.”

It was a short walk over, but Elvinari was having a hard time catching her breath. She was sweating profusely, and not from exertion. _Just keep it together. You’re fine. It’s probably nothing._

Prompto was fidgeting as Noctis unlocked the tomb door. “I can’t believe we took that thing down! Look at these great shots.” He was beaming as he thumbed through some of the pictures he managed to snag.

Gladio shook his head. “If you have time to take pictures, you have time to do more in battle.”

Once inside the tomb, Elvinari couldn’t focus. Putting one foot in front of the other was a monumental task. Still, she took in the room with a sense of awe and gratitude to her ancestors. As Noct reached for the old king’s form, the scepter in his grasp broke free and glowed. It aimed itself for Noct and Elvinari almost cried out when it pierced his heart. He was fine. No, he was more than fine. In that moment the arms he collected orbited around him and twirled, powerful and ancient. Bathed in that unearthly light he looked regal and magnificent. Every bit the king he was meant to be.

Against her will, Elvinari found herself giggling. “So pretty. It’s so pretty.” The world tilted and she fell to her knees, laughing even harder, not sure why she thought it was hilarious. “Noct is my baby brother, but he’s so strong now. He doesn’t need me anymore, right?” The way she looked at Noctis made him feel like she was looking straight through him, making him feel cold and small. Elvinari had tears pooling in her eyes and was grabbing at her scratch. It was _burning_ and it hurt. “Doesn’t need me…” She trailed off, her voice pitching.

“It hurts,” she whined, “It really hurts.” Ignis was at her side, kneeling and checking her temperature. “Hi, there Iggy. Where are we?” Elvinari tittered and slumped into Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis nearly panicked. _She never calls me that. Something is wrong._

“She’s got a high fever and she’s confused.” He glanced at her eyes which were unfocused and checked her arm, shouting for Iris. It was oozing a sickly green, her blood and the venom mixing. “She’s been poisoned. Do you have an antidote? ” Ignis was keeping calm but his tone was pressing. _Having her heartrate up in battle must have accelerated the flow through her bloodstream._

Iris frantically dug around her satchel and came up empty. “No, I only have potions.” She searched her other pockets and still found nothing.

Ignis cursed, one of the few times they had heard him do so, then he remembered something. “There are some in the packs at camp. We have to go now so I can administer it intravenously. She doesn’t have much time.”  

“I got her,” Gladio gathered her into his arms and set off running out the door. Ignis was after him in less than a breath, fighting fear and fury. _Don’t be jealous_ , he scolded himself, _he can get her back to camp faster than you can. Every second counts._

The two of them were crashing through the brush and the river as fast as they could possibly go without Gladio risking dropping her. Elvinari whimpered, “Why are we running, Gladdy? Why does it hurt?” Her eyes were shut tight and she was grabbing handfuls of his shirt. She was far gone and delirious, slipping in and out of consciousness.  

“I’ve got you. We’re almost there.” Gladio used valuable air to reassure her as he and Ignis bounded up to the haven. Gladio got her into the main tent where Ignis emptied a pack and grabbed at a vial and syringe.

Elvinari briefly opened her eyes and began pushing them away when she saw the needle. “No, please no. It hurts. Needles hurt. No more pain.” She was crying openly now, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

“Shh, love. This will make it go away.” Ignis was drawing the liquid from the vial as he commanded Gladio to hold her down.

Gladio leaned over her and pinned her down, murmuring gently, “Look at me, Elvi. Just breathe. Deep breaths. It’ll be over soon.” He, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis had all been poisoned at some point or another, but it had never gotten this bad. They recognized the symptoms right away and were fine once they took an antidote.

She protested more when Ignis pricked the tender skin in the crook of her elbow. He had found the main vein there and carefully administered the medicine. Ignis nodded at Gladio to let her go.

Elvinari rolled weakly over and mumbled. “Iggy.” She reached for him and he helped her up. He stroked her hair as her tears slowed, some falling onto his t shirt, and felt her forehead again. The fever was rapidly retreating, but she was still pale and not quite herself. She caught him off guard when she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close into a kiss. His eyes went wide and he gently pulled her off, peering down at her worriedly.

Elvinari leaned her forehead into his shoulder and laughed softly, “Mine. You’re mine. My Iggy. You make me feel better.” The antidote was working fast but she was still afflicted with confusion. Ignis reached over to find the smelling salts, but there were none. He sighed and found a sedative instead, knowing she could sleep it off.

“So that’s how it is.” Gladio gave him a dejected once over. “It’s you. That’s why she wouldn’t tell me.” His eyes locked with Ignis’ and nodded. “If it’s you, I can live with that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ignis feigned ignorance and coaxed Elvinari into drinking the medicine.

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Gladio lowered his voice as he heard the others approaching camp, “I saw the marks you left on her the night we went on that hunt. She wouldn’t tell me who she was sleeping with, just that she loved him and she was happy with him.”

Ignis met his accusing stare calmly and replied evenly. “The princess didn’t want to tell anyone yet. I can only ask that you respect her wishes.” Elvinari was babbling incoherently and her eyes were drifting shut. Ignis ran his thumb over her cheek and checked to see if her pulse had returned to normal. The others were splashing across the river now and would be hovering outside soon.

Gladio grunted his assent. “I’m not blabbing your secrets to anyone.” His voice lowered and hardened, and his eyes blazed. “Take care of her. You’re good for her. You keep her level-headed. It’s easier this way, knowing it isn’t some random guy she met in Lestallum. But if you hurt her, you’ll answer to me.”

Ignis did not back down and squeezed Elvinari protectively. His green eyes flashed as he answered, “I assure you in no uncertain terms that I would give everything to save her.” He looked down at her sleeping face and continued, “Elvinari made me promise that I would prioritize Noct’s safety over hers, but I never said I wouldn’t forfeit my life for hers. I intend to stay by her side until she dismisses me or my life ends, whichever comes first.”

Gladio nodded and smiled. “Good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Before he could rise and leave the tent, Ignis stopped him.

“You have my thanks. If you hadn’t taken her when you did, she might not have...” Ignis couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought.

“Don’t thank me. I did it for her.” Gladio studied her sleeping face, so peaceful now that she was free of ailments. “You aren’t the only one who doesn’t want to live in a world without her.”

Noctis pushed the tent flap aside and panted, “How is she?” His face was contorted with anguish as he searched for her.

“She’s just fine now, Noct. Just sleeping. I’ll move her back to her tent for the time being.” Ignis shifted his grip on her and Gladio and Noctis cleared the way for him to exit. He ducked into the smaller tent and laid her on her bedroll, placing a small kiss on her forehead. “You scared me, my love,” Ignis whispered shakily, hoping she could hear him. “You don’t know how relieved I am.”

Elvinari mumbled in her sleep, “Ignis… love you…” Ignis smiled and blinked the sudden tears from his eyes. “I know, dear heart, I know.” He brushed her hair from her face and left, asking Iris to keep an eye on her when he found her outside the tent.

Noctis was sitting in one of the folding chairs with his elbows on his knees and staring at the ground. When Ignis approached him, Noctis exhaled. “Have I been pushing her away all this time?”

Unsure of how to respond, Ignis just laid a hand on his shoulder. “She said I didn’t need her anymore.” Noctis said hollowly. “My sister almost died thinking I didn’t care about her. What kind of person does that make me?”

“Perhaps you need to speak with the princess when she awakes. I’m certain she knows you care about her. There are simply many rapid changes occurring around the two of you.” Ignis deflected the question as best he could. It wasn’t his place to pass judgement. He had watched the two siblings over the years and to outsiders their relationship may have one-sided, but to him he could see the little ways that Noct returned his sister’s affection. Elvinari recognized these too and lived for the moments when she could make her brother smile.

“Right.” Noctis nodded and looked toward the girls’ tent with a dour expression.

“Looks like we’re spending the night here again.” Gladio sat down next to Noctis and crossed his arms pensively. “Unless we carry her back to the car and I ride her bike. It’ll be slower on foot, but we can pull it off.”

“Yeah, a chocobo wouldn’t be able to carry two people, and we can’t put her on one by herself if she’s unconscious.” Prompto fiddled with the lock of hair falling in his face. “Is it a good idea to even try leaving?”

“Is she okay to move, Ignis? Or should we stay here?” Noctis deferred to him when it came to all matters of health.

Ignis adjusted his lenses and considered it. “Elvinari will be fine if we relocate her. If we leave now, we can make some progress toward Caem and settle at another haven before nightfall.”

Noctis frowned and nodded. “Let’s get going. She’d be mad knowing we waited around for her to wake up.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Elvinari woke with a start and quickly scanned the tent. Iris was sleeping quietly next to her and it was quiet outside. _Was I dreaming? The river sounds different._ She unzipped the tent flap and had to do a double take. _The ocean?! But…_ She shook her head and pulled her boots on, careful not to wake Iris.

The fire had been out several hours at least and the waves crashing at the shore made the air taste like salt. The moon was almost full and cast enough light to see by. She let her eyes wander over the horizon and took a deep breath, savoring the new sights and sounds. On the rocks to her left, Elvinari spied and odd shaped and jumped when she realized it was Noctis.

He was sitting on the rocks alone with his fishing rod in hand. Elvinari instinctively made her way out toward the outcrop, careful of the tide pools and slippery rocks. She was sure to make enough noise to let him know she was there, but not enough to scare the fish.

“Hey,” Elvinari picked a dry enough spot and sat, pulling her knees up to her chest. She had left her jacket back in the tent and regretted it, the mist and the breeze raising chills on her arms.

“Hey,” he answered without looking at her. “Feeling better?”

“Better? What happened?” Elvinari frowned. “The last thing I remember was fighting that crazy monster in the clearing, then it’s blank.” Realizing they had traveled she grabbed his arm and shook him. “Oh, Shiva’s tits, where is my bike? Did we leave it?”

“Your bike is fine. Gladio rode it when we moved.” Noctis patted her hand reassuringly. “After we brought that thing down, we found the tomb and you collapsed.” His fingers tightened on hers. “One of the wasps stung you and we didn’t know. You were poisoned and confused.” He paused and took a deep breath. “You could have died. Why didn’t you say you were hurt?” The question was heated with anger, though he hadn’t intended it to be.

“Noct, I…” Elvinari sighed. “I didn’t want to be a burden. I thought it was nothing, but it wasn’t. I’m sorry that I made you all worry.” She buried her head against her knees and felt Noctis put an arm around her shoulders, something he hadn’t done since they were kids.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time. Don’t do what dad did.” Noctis’ voice trembled despite his best efforts to stay calm. Elvinari was one of the few people who he cried in front of, but he still didn’t want her to see him that way.

Elvinari opened her mouth and closed it, words failing her. Her eyes were fixed on the gentle waves and she let his words settle over her. _‘Don’t do what dad did.’ You mean don’t shut you out and sacrifice myself?_

Elvinari put an arm around Noctis and spoke slowly. “I don’t mean to keep you out. It’s just when I look at you and how much you’ve grown, I can’t wrap my head around it. You’re so strong now. You’re a _man_ , not just my little Noctis anymore. I can’t protect you like I used to, because I’m too far away. In distance, in strength, it doesn’t matter. I fall behind. I took pride in my strength and the lengths I took to join your glaive. But what kind of place do I have at your side if I can’t protect you? What does any of it matter?” Now she was crying, tears streaming quietly down her face.

Noctis sighed and squeezed her. “It matters because no matter what, you’re my sister. You’re all I have left besides the guys. And the gods and the arms, those things don’t change anything between us. I still look up to you.” He gave her a stern look that conveyed his feelings. “Just take care of yourself, okay?”

Elvinari smiled and dried her tears, knowing all the things he wanted to say but couldn’t. “I will. And I love you, too little brother.” She ruffled his hair in the way he hated and they sat in comfortable silence until the sun came up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some great feedback, I am happy to announce that Gladio will be getting his own story, too! I'll start on it, but I probably won't post it until I'm done with the Ignis timeline. It might take a while, so hang in there! Thanks for reading this far!


	11. Mining for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elvinari recovers and the group finally reaches Caem, only to find they can't set sail just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night posting, so apologies for typos and such!

“If possible, please don’t sleep outside again. We can’t have you catching cold.” Ignis admonished them. He had happened upon them when he rose. They were dozing on each other’s shoulders and Noctis’ fishing rod was hanging limp in his hands, a pile of fish next to him. Ignis started the fire and brought them over so that they could warm up in the chill morning air. The others stirred and greeted her, happy to see that she was awake and well.

“Sorry. About everything I mean.” Elvinari looked up from her chair glumly and her eyes flitted to each of their faces. “I’ll speak up next time something feels off.” She sipped from the mug of coffee Ignis had put in her hands and looked at Noctis who was warming his hands on his cup of tea. “I decided that I’m just going to do what I can as best I can. I’m going to rely on everyone more. That’s the only way we’re going to get through this.”

Noctis nodded at her and his eyes lit with relief. “Yeah.” The barest of smiles lingered on his lips as the others agreed and queued up for breakfast. Ignis patted Elvinari’s head in acknowledgement of  her apology. Though it was a small touch, she could feel how frightened he had been of losing her and how grateful she was still here.

Prompto yawned and looked quizzically at the fish on his plate. “Noct caught breakfast? You’re never the first up.” He shoved a forkful into his mouth and kicked his feet in delight. “Ah, it’s so good when it’s fresh!”

“You should have seen him reel one of those giant bastards in. It was so heavy I had to help him haul it up!” Elvinari exclaimed around a mouthful of fish. She then proceeded to act out how much Noctis had battled with the fish and how she came to his rescue. They all laughed and Prompto choked on his food so hard that Gladio had to clap him roughly on the back. Elvinari received a light punch on her arm from her brother and returned it gleefully. The way he looked at her made her feel like they were kids again and everything was fine simply because they had each other.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Whew! We’re finally here!” Iris sprung from the car and stretched, savoring the movement. She had been squished between her brother and Noctis - not that she minded - but it was good to be able to open her arms without fear of elbowing or kicking someone.

The strong coastal winds whipped Elvinari’s braid about and threatened to rip the tie she had in it free. Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis weren’t faring much better with their hair but she said nothing. A tension had settled over them somewhat as they exited the car and she understood; they were that much closer to Altissia and Luna.

As they began their ascent up the cape, they found Cindy and she greeted them warmly. “There ya’ll are! I’d recognize the purr of that engine anywhere. Did ya have a safe trip?” Elvinari had met her just once when she and Iris had escaped from Insomnia, but she had taken a liking to her right away. She was sunny, hardworking, and not afraid to get dirty. Elvinari did feel a bit envious of her full chest, but it was a minor grievance. Besides, if Elvinari’s breasts were much bigger they would get in the way when she was fighting.

“Pawpaw was startin’ to grumble about ya’ll takin’ your time. He’ll be happy to see you’re here now. Though, we’ve run into a bit of trouble with the boat. It’s in pretty bad shape. We’ll need some ore to fix it.”Cindy explained.

“What kind of ore?” Noctis put his hands on his hips and cocked his head slightly, running through what little he knew about ore and repairing things.

“Mythril. Ever heard of it? Talcott seemed to know more about it than I did, so your best bet is talkin’ to him.” She pointed a thumb at the house coming into view over the hill.

Elvinari stopped in her tracks and stared hollowly at a large, flat faced rock with an inscription on it. _This is where they buried Jared._ She knelt and the others wandered off toward the house. Ignis glanced back at her but he stayed with the others to listen to what Talcott had to say. Elvinari clasped her hands together and offered a small prayer. It was the least she could do. _Hexatheon, hear me and pass on my message. May you find peace, Jared. May the gods heal you and offer you the rest you deserve. We’ll take care of Talcott. I promise._

As she finished, a large warm hand clasped her shoulder. Elvinari opened her eyes and stood to find Gladio studying the epitaph. “Paying your respects?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah. I promised him we’d look after Talcott for him.” Elvinari’s face was set with determination. She looked to Gladio and hazarded to ask, “Are you okay?” She lay a hand on his arm and when he met her gaze his eyes were troubled.

“I’ll be fine. I just wanted to let you know that I….” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I’m heading out on my own for a bit. I have some things to take care of.”

“Be careful. Please.” Elvinari cautioned him. She hugged him briefly then bit her lip. She didn’t bother asking where he was going; he had a right to his secrets, so she let him keep them.

“Don’t worry. Look after them and make sure they don’t get into too much trouble. I’ll meet back up when I’m done.” He gave her a reassuring smile and set off with long, easy strides.

Elvinari shrugged off her worry and tramped up to the house, fighting the wind. Ignis was standing on the porch with Iris and they were discussing what clothes needed mending before they set out and what supplies Ignis should stock up on. Elvinari pulled herself up onto the railing and perched, content to just listen. Talcott, Noctis, and Prompto came out the front door and Talcott excitedly hopped down the steps.

“Well hello, little cactuar. Aren’t you gonna tell me hi?” Elvinari waved with her fingers and grinned, genuinely happy to see the boy full of life again.

“Princess Elvi!” Talcott jumped up and down and she laughed, swinging her legs around to jump off the rail. She swept him up in a hug and spun him around. When she set him down he erupted in a fit of giggles. “I’m going to show them the lighthouse. Do you want to come?”

Elvinari nodded enthusiastically. “Lead the way.” The lighthouse stood proudly and though old, it was built sturdily and lasted in the face of the battering winds and sea spray. Up the stone path Cid was sorting through boxes and organizing his tools.

“Good evening, sir.” Elvinari saluted him and bowed her head when she saw him. She had heard stories from her father about his travels in his youth and felt like she knew Cid Sophiar before she had ever met the gruff man. All she had heard and the fact that her father had trusted him with his life made her respect for Cid run deep.

“Hey,” Noctis raised his hand as he passed, far less formal.

Cid scoffed, “You could learn some manners from yer sister. How are you, girl?” He turned to her and raised his chin.

“Well enough, sir. Eager to settle the score with the Imperial bastards.” She covered her mouth with one hand and was mortified. “I’m so sorry, that slipped out.”

Cid only tossed his head back and laughed heartily. “Why’re sorry? Yer just speakin’ yer mind. Got a fire in ya like yer mother did.”   

“Thank you,” Elvinari whispered and lowered her eyes, her hand going to her throat where her mother’s charm hung from her choker. _Everyone says that. I wish I could have gotten the chance to get to know her myself._ She shook herself from her morose thoughts and turned to her brother. “So what’s the plan?”

Ignis and Iris joined them and were listening intently. Noctis crossed his arms and explained, “We’ll have to go to Vesperpool to find mythril ore. Cindy said she has a friend in Lestallum who can treat it and make it usable. But first, we’re going to take few days to recuperate and restock.”

Ignis nodded. “It is a sound plan, if I do say so myself.”

Elvinari agreed and looked to Cid. “If you and Cindy need any help while we’re here, don’t hesitate to ask. I don’t know much about machines, but I can follow instructions.”

Cid waved her off. “Don’t worry yer pretty head about it. Cindy and I can handle the repairs just fine. We’ll just be waiting on that ore.”

“Yes, sir.” She smiled and turned back to Talcott, urging him to give them a tour. Talcott zealously pointed out all of the things he found interesting and spewed information endlessly. “You’re a little encyclopedia, aren’t you? I can barely keep up.” Elvinari playfully patted his hair down and his smile was brighter than a falling star.

On their way back to the house Iris pointed out a small empty field. “Monica and I were hoping to start a vegetable garden so we could set up a sustainable source of food.”

“That’s a great idea. We can all pitch in while we’re here. Right, Noct?” Elvinari elbowed him and he rolled his eyes. His hatred of vegetables was an endless source of mockery from her. For as long as he could remember, she and Ignis had tried to force him to be less picky but nothing they tried succeeded.

Prompto was lagging behind with Cindy. He was offering whatever help he could since he knew his way around electronics and machinery, but she politely declined him. He shuffled up to them like a dejected stray and Noctis patted him on the back. “You can keep trying, but she’s out of your league.”

Prompto sighed dramatically and pretended to swoon. “Alas, my poor heart can’t take much more of this!”

“Oh come on,” Elvinari groaned, “I’m sure there will be someone else to sweep you off your feet.” She poked at his cheek and he pouted.

“It wouldn’t happen to be you, would it?” He gave her those adorable blue puppy dog eyes and she turned on her heel with a rueful smile.

“Not a chance, Prompto.” _I’m already taken._

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“I thought I might find you up here.” Ignis chuckled and embraced Elvinari from behind. “You know you can’t hide from me.”

Elvinari laughed and tilted her head back against his chest to look up at Ignis. “I wasn’t trying to.” He leaned and pressed his forehead against hers and she exhaled slowly, “I knew you would find me. I just needed some quiet. These last few days have been eventful.”

Ignis tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her in his arms to keep her warm. For a while they just stared out at the ocean and relished each other’s presence. He kissed the top of her head and murmured inquiringly, “Would you rather I leave you be?”

“No!” Elvinari objected vehemently and held his arms in place. “Don’t you dare.”

Ignis laughed throatily. “I wouldn’t dream of it, love.” He ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly, pausing at the scab on her upper arm and giving thanks to the astrals for her restored health. “You and Talcott seem to be getting along splendidly.” He lead cautiously.

“Jealous?” Elvinari ran her fingers over the back of one of his hands tenderly and tugged his glove off.

“Not in the slightest. Merely observing that you have a way with children.” He removed his other glove for her and tucked them into his jacket pocket, letting her caress his palms and twine her fingers through his. “When Iris was much younger, you connected well with her as well.”

“I guess I have a knack for it. Never really thought about it.” She took a deep breath of the fresh salt air and exhaled freely. “The ocean is so large. I’ve never seen anything like it. If I didn’t know any better I’d say it goes on forever.”

“It truly is a sight to behold.” Ignis gave her hands a small squeeze. “Elvinari, do you want children?” It was a thought that had been niggling at him for a while now. He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject gently, so asking outright was the only way.

Elvinari went quiet and said nothing for a long while which made Ignis more nervous than he thought he could be. “I hadn’t really thought about it, to be honest,” she said softly, “I always knew it would be Noct and Luna’s job to produce an heir, but I never really thought about what I wanted.” Her shoulders rose as she tensed. “...Do you?” Her voice was small and hesitant, almost shy.

She felt Ignis shake his head slowly. “I haven’t given the matter much thought either. I was merely curious. Put it from your mind if it makes you uneasy.”

Elvinari tilted her head thoughtfully. “Not uneasy, just uncertain. I can only take things one day at a time right now. Having a baby is the furthest thing from my mind at the moment.” Her shoulders sagged and he pressed the side of his face against hers.

“Understandably so. You should get some rest. I’m sure your body is still recovering from the stress it was under. You needn’t push yourself.”

“I know,” she sighed cheerlessly, “I just couldn’t sleep.”

Ignis turned her around and cupped her face between his hands, his long fingers brushing her hair behind her ears. “Do you require me to tuck you in?”

“Pretty sure Iris wouldn’t appreciate that.” Elvinari grinned lopsidedly. She and Iris were sharing a bed and the three guys were as well. There were only so many rooms in the house and Talcott, Cid, Cindy, Monica, and Dustin were already using the others.

She kissed his nose and let her lips hover over his without touching them. “Goodnight, Ignis.” Elvinari slipped lithely from his grip and skipped down the stairs out of his reach. Ignis smiled to himself and descended the stairs at his own pace, knowing she would make it back to the house quicker than he would. _She’s a slippery little minx._

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Several days later after some much needed rest and preparations, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Elvinari set out in the Regalia for Steyliff Grove. Ignis and Talcott had studied many maps and narrowed down their most likely options to Steyliff Grove to find the mythril ore. They had no doubt that it would be heavily guarded, by what they were not sure. They had no choice but to face it.

Noctis was at the wheel and Prompto was messing with the radio, leaving the backseat to Elvinari and Ignis. They were careful to keep to their opposite sides of the car - at least at first. When Elvinari leaned to the middle to say something to Noctis or Prompto, she stayed longer than she should have and used her hands to stealthily stroke Ignis’ legs. She would then hop back into her seat before he could retaliate.

By the time they were halfway there, he appeared to be in a sullen mood when really he was just trying to keep calm. Ignis refused to look at her, refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was getting under his skin in a dangerous way. He gave her a smoldering glare when she finally caught his eye, and she pressed her lips together in mirth to keep from laughing out loud.

“We’ve got company!” Prompto squawked as Noctis slammed on the brakes.

“No wonder they let you drive,” Elvinari grunted at Ignis as the four of them leapt out the car and dashed toward the mech and soldiers blocking the road. They dealt with the threat easily, taking out the infantry first then simply distracting and overwhelming the large mech long enough to get its legs out from underneath it.   

They dragged as much debris as they could from the road and tossed it aside to make a path for the Regalia. Back in the car, Elvinari propped her head up on her hand, tucked the other against her stomach, and yawned, “Wake me when we get there.” She fell asleep easily and stayed that way until she felt a small squeeze of her hand. From the sun she knew her nap couldn’t have been longer than an hour. Elvinari squinted down at her hand and saw Ignis’ fingers retreating from hers. _I must have reached out to him in my sleep._

“More water?” Elvinari muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. They were now in a swamp with tall trees and odd rock formations that could only be remains of walls and pillars.

“Yes. Watch out for the scaled and feathered beasts that populate the area. They’re supposed to be quite territorial.” Ignis advised them.

“Duly noted.” Noct responded, already trotting off in the general direction of the grove. The others followed closely behind and Elvinari felt her skin crawl. _Something feels… off. There’s a sick feeling lingering here, like a cancer._ She opened her mouth to warn the others but a man stepped out from behind a crumbling pillar and welcomed them.

“What a pleasant surprise.” The red-haired stranger drawled. Elvinari stepped protectively in front of Noctis.

“Told you he’d be waiting.” Prompto asserted unenthusiastically.

“With my imperial friends, no less. But fear not, I’ll put in a good word. Well, come along then. Don’t stray too far, lest you get left behind.” The man gestured grandly and Elvinari felt like she was going to be sick. _The shabby looking man from the plaza in Lestallum!_

“You know him?” Elvinari whispered urgently to Ignis.

“Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. He’s the one I told you that let us into the Disc and rescued us from Titan.” Ignis answered quietly as they began to follow the red haired man deeper into the swamp ruins. “From your reaction, I assume you do as well?”

“I thought he was just a creep I met in Lestallum,” she hissed, “He was going on about how glad he was that Noct and I made it out of the capital alive. There’s something _wrong_ about him.”

“So I see you’ve lost a retainer and gained a princess. Lovely to see you again, dear.” The way he leered back at her made Elvinari want to smash his face in with her staff.

“The feeling isn’t mutual.” She bared her teeth and clenched her fists to keep from saying or doing anything more.

“Oh, have I hit a nerve. Touchy subject then?” Ardyn tilted his head in a gross pantomime of sympathy.

“One we won’t discuss with you.” Ignis shot back darkly. He had quickened his pace slightly to position himself between Ardyn and Elvinari. Everyone was on edge around the chancellor, as if he laid a trap behind every word that dripped from his mouth.

“Then let’s discuss why you’re here. Hmm… It can’t be archaeology. Mythril, perhaps?” Ardyn offered amiably. They all tensed but kept following. The only way they could get what they wanted was through him. “Mythril - it’s a precious resource, you see. We can’t just let anyone get their hands on it.” He shrugged dramatically.

Noctis cut in, “But you’ll help us get ours on it, right?” He was unwillingly playing Ardyn’s game, mistrusting him but knowing the consequences if they couldn’t collect the ore.

Ardyn gasped incredulously, “I never said that!”

“Of course you didn’t,” Prompto jabbed back testily. Elvinari’s eyes darted to Prompto’s hands, ready and willing to pull a trigger if need be.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ardyn answered. “I thought you’d rather dig it up yourselves.”

“How thoughtful,” Elvinari snarled under her breath. Her mood was steadily worsening as her boots filled with thick water and she was forced to slog deeper into the mosquito infested bog. The buzzing was maddening and the biting was worse, but she gritted her teeth and marched after her brother.

Ardyn stopped and turned away from them. “I’ll only be a moment.” They looked at each other apprehensively and waited. _We need his help. We couldn’t brute force our way in._ Elvinari reminded herself. Ardyn waved them over and called that they were clear.

“So you’re the ‘new recruits’ they sent over for ‘special training’.” The silver haired woman regarded them appraisingly. “Nice cover, runaway prince. And princess.” The way she looked her up and down told Elvinari that the woman was sizing her up.

Elvinari bristled and shifted her stance defensively.

“At ease, ‘recruits’, there’s nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in.” She uncrossed her armored arms and shrugged placatingly. “And it’s good to see you again.” She winked at Noctis whose face remained neutral, if not uncomfortable.

The woman, though older, was gorgeous, full chested, and lethal if the way she stood and dressed had anything to say about it. “Aranea Highwind,” she extended a hand cordially, “And you’re Elvinari Lucis Caelum. Am I right?” Aranea’s lips curled presumptuously.

Elvinari sighed through her nose and firmly grasped Aranea’s extended hand. She wasn’t going to be cowed. “Commodore Highwind.” Elvinari attended meetings with Ignis and made it her business to know who her enemies were and what they were capable of. She inwardly kicked herself for not recognizing her sooner.

“Not that it matters,” Aranea waved a hand dismissively. “Let’s get this show on the road. I’m being paid to escort you, so follow me and watch yourselves.”

“I trust you’ll be civil. I leave them to you, Commodore Aranea Highwind.” Ardyn drawled patronizingly. Elvinari shivered. The sun was already setting though it wasn’t supposed to for another hour. She set her jaw and tried to hide that her legs were beginning to shake at the thought of being in the dark. 

Elvinari couldn't help but notice that Aranea’s hips swayed balletically as she stalked along. _How can she stay so curvaceous while being so lean? It just isn't fair._ She glanced at Ignis to check if he was watching Aranea’s backside, but he was focused on the ruins, taking in everything and occasionally checking on Elvinari, which soothed her worries. _Even with someone like her, there's no competition._

They passed the last of the lights the Imperials at set up to keep daemons from spawning and she chewed her lips worriedly. _I hate the dark, I hate daemons. Can I really do this?_

As if Ignis heard her, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, pressing a small light into her palm. “Take this. Pin it to your jacket. It will light the path.” He lowered his voice so that only she could hear, “If it becomes too much to bear, just stay close.” He knew she couldn’t stand the dark and that she abhorred daemons, especially after Noct’s run in with one nearly killed him as a child. If he knew she would be safe alone, Ignis would have urged her to stay behind. However, Ardyn was here and he would not take any chances.

Elvinari gulped and set her jaw. _I will not let something like fear stop me._ She nodded sedately and switched on her light when the others did. She took some solace that the light shone brighter than she had anticipated, but was still wary of the encroaching shadows as they ascended the staircase that would lead them into the depths of the ruins.

The door was sealed shut and would only open once the sun had gone down completely according to Aranea. She donned her helmet, a dark and intimidating thing resembling a spiked mask. Elvinari figured it was equal parts intimidation and defense and was effective at both.

“Any idea what these ruins are?” Prompto asked Ignis.

“None whatsoever.” Ignis’ brow creased at the uncertainty of it all. “It’s been uninhabited for quite some time, but there could be anything waiting for us.”

“Calm down, shortcake,” Aranea directed a pointed look at Prompto as he danced anxiously around the stone door, “The sun is almost gone. We’ll get in soon.”

As if on cue the doors opened with a grinding noise and Noctis traipsed in without a hint of hesitation. The others trailed close behind and descended the stairs alertly, straining to hear past the echoes of their steps.

“This place has seen better days,” Ignis said more to himself than anyone else. Elvinari agreed as she avoided tripping on loose bricks that had fallen from the ceiling and walls. Prompto was something akin to thrilled as he loped down the steps and into a wide, empty room. A soft glow emanated from crystals on the walls, but it was hardly enough light to see by.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Aranea remarked lightly. Prompto tossed her a winning smile and exclaimed, “There could be treasure down here! And it looks like someone left the lights on.” She only hefted her lance in response to a skittering noise in the next hall.

Several skeletons clattered toward them from the darkness. They were no taller than a child, but their elbow were tipped with blades of bone that would easily slice through flesh. Though her weapon and armor should have been cumbersome, Aranea was lissome and struck swiftly. Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto teamed up on other skeletons, seemingly unconcerned. Elvinari kept the fiends at a distance, whirling her staff and smashing bones apart before they could do any harm. Together they made quick work of the daemons and were off again.

They descended deeper and encountered twists and turns that almost made Elvinari lose her sense of direction. A few more passages deeper found them in a room larger than the others with a promising door beckoning from the other end. When they reached the center of the room, shadows spewed from the floor and spat out a ring of skeletons that encircled them.

Elvinari rebuffed their advances as they began to close in and bellowed ferociously, trying to convince herself that she was not terrified. _I will not succumb to fear. I will not be useless._ She parried the flurry of slashes from the daemons and bashed their skulls in when they foolishly left an opening. The others were faring well around her and holding their own.

For a moment, Elvinari even found herself smiling as she saw Ignis mark targets for Noctis to warp to in rapid succession, bringing down a string of the skeletons. Then a chill crept down her spine and made her pirouette to face the new threat.

Rising ominously from the ground was a large skeleton robed in tattered blacks. Its eyes and chest pulsed with an evil red light and its hands clutched a scythe. Aranea was on it instantly and Elvinari followed her lead. Aranea struck it from above and Elvinari took the opportunity to pierce the glowing orb tethered to its ribs. The reaper shrieked and convulsed, disintegrating into a pile of ash.

“Nice teamwork.” Elvinari nodded at Aranea in thanks as her racing heart began to slow. _At the very least I trust her to not get us killed. And it looks like I can trust myself to do the same._

Aranea nodded back. “Don’t mention it.” She nudged one of the skulls with her boot as she passed it.

Noctis pressed a hand to the dirty golden door and pulled it back in a rush when it rose at his touch. The sight before them took their breath away. Elvinari tilted her head back as far as it would go and wondered at the shimmering ceiling. Light streamed through and the surface rippled like water. _Water?_ Elvinari blinked to confirm what she was seeing: a slab of water was floating high above them and stretching the full length of the massive hall.

“Beautiful beyond words,..” Ignis breathed, equally engrossed by the mystery. Elvinari tore her eyes away long enough from the water to watch his green eyes rove over the magnificent scene laid before them. A rush of pride flooded her breast that she could share this moment with him and the others.

“That is pretty neat.” Aranea agreed, her voice conveying a deep fascination, Noct and Prompto kept tossing the strange hall astonished glances but moved on. Elvinari followed and reminded herself that she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. _It’s a shame that Gladio’s missing this._

“We’ve got company!” Aranea warned as orange and magenta blobs oozed from the ceiling and dropped before them.

“Ugh!” Elvinari couldn’t help but cry out, thoroughly disgusted. She chanted a string of expletives with a smattering of “gross”es and “ew”s mixed in as she hacked at the daemons with her swords. The blades cut, but they only seemed to dislodge bits of slime. Their flesh - if it could be called that - simply coalesced back together and the creature continued its assault as if nothing happened. She made the mistake of stabbing straight into one and her sword sank through and stuck, her hand still gripping its handle.

Elvinari shrieked and pulled her hand free with a stomach turning squelch and flung a hastily cast blizzard spell at the horde. The blobs froze in place and shattered when hit. Elvinari kicked the nearest one hard with the heel of her boot and scrambled to wipe the ooze clinging to her fingers on the nearest dilapidated pillar.

When she turned, everyone was watching her with concern and amusement. Elvinari scowled at Noct and he burst into laughter. She growled through her teeth, “It isn’t funny. Those. Things. Are. Disgusting.” Scrubbing her hand against her tights, Elvinari lamented that she might never feel clean again. She huffed and strode off toward the depths once again and was met with only a narrow ledge left of the pathway.

 _This I can do_. Elvinari took a calming breath and pressed her back close to the wall and shuffled along the ledge. She looked back at the others and her brother was next to follow.

“Are we sure that’s safe?” Prompto hedged, looking at them for reassurance.

“It’ll hold you,” Noctis answered evenly and began to cross as Elvinari made it to the other side.

“Famous last words,” Ignis proclaimed drearily. Elvinari grumbled for them to hurry their asses up before she crossed back and tossed them over the gap herself.

Once they were all safely across, Aranea tossed a morose glance at the corpses they had left in their wake. “Daemons. ‘Til death do us part,” she muttered morosely.

“Practicing your vows?” Ignis glanced at her quizzically.

“The army swore their oaths a long time ago,” she said by way of explanation. “We’re stuck here harvesting specimens - the daemons. Turns out the empire makes weapons out of them.” After some prodding from the group, Aranea launched into an explanation about how the magitek soldiers they had run into on many occasions were the results of daemon weapon experimentation.

“That explains a lot…” Elvinari trailed off, thinking back to her encounter with them. “They didn’t seem to feel pain or fear. They were just mindlessly bloodthirsty.”

Aranea nodded, clearly bothered by her association with the empire’s workings. “I think it’s about time I left. Who knows, maybe I’ll hunt daemons for cash. Biggs and Wedge would follow me, and it wouldn’t be too hard to round up the rest of my men.” She seemed to have given it some serious thought. “The emperor and commander don’t sit well with me, but I really can’t stand the chancellor.”

“At least we can agree on that,” Elvinari quirked her a smile. _She wouldn’t be a bad ally to have around. We can trust her judgement._

Noctis opened another door which led them to a decrepit chamber with vaulted ceilings and untrustworthy bridges. The only good thing was that it was slightly more lit than the other rooms they had been in. Prompto was testing the floor cautiously, but Noctis rushed ahead believing the floor would hold up. It had stayed standing all this time, why collapse now?

The ancient bricks gave way beneath his feet and Elvinari jumped off the edge after him. Once the dust settled, she hauled him up. “Anything broken?” She studied him quickly, scanning for blood.

Noctis shook his head and Elvinari was brandishing her swords and pushing him aside to face a skeleton that tried to catch him from behind. The others jumped down nimbly and took care of the ambush with little issue. Prompto had fired a bright flare into the air, shining like a star which seemed to weaken the daemons and improved their line of sight significantly.

“You could do that all this time, and you just now brought that out?” Elvinari gaped at Prompto incredulously.

He scratched his cheek sheepishly and shrugged. “Sorry. I forgot.” Elvinari smacked her forehead and groaned mentally. _Unbelievable. And here I was nearly having an anxiety attack when we turned every corner._

“Let us find a way back up.” Ignis brushed off the dust from the fall and reassumed authority.

“Whatever you say, Specs.” Noctis picked a way and they wandered a bit before finding stairs. Before putting their full weight on the walkway, they tested the path first. Once they deemed it safe enough they moved on.

Before they ventured into a promising archway, a colossal daemon materialized before them and Elvinari had to stop herself from squealing in terror. The creature was humanoid, but entirely black, heavily muscled, and nearly tall enough to reach the ceiling. Its body was bare of armor aside from golden vambraces and the black spikes jutting from its shoulders. It used its massive sword to smash the bridge beneath them and they were all sent tumbling, rolling to avoid the falling stones and the impact.

“To arms!” Aranea called valiantly and Elvinari couldn’t help but to admire how she charged in fearlessly. _If we live through this, I think I want to be her friend._

It was challenging to get close, between the giant waving its sword about and punching the ground. Prompto was able to temporarily stun it with his flare while Ignis peppered its skin with an astonishing amount of daggers. Elvinari aimed for the legs, weaving and hacking at thick flesh, while Noctis and Aranea assaulted it from above. It didn’t take long to wear it down, but they were beginning to tire after being in the ruins so long.

They collected themselves then were searching again, fruitlessly it seemed. Skeletons, slimes, and reapers cropped up as they rambled along and dispatched them as needed. Elvinari was becoming numb to the presence of daemons, but she was still acutely aware of the threat their erratic behavior posed and her frustration was mounting. _If we don’t find that damned mythril soon, I’m going to smash daemons against the walls until this whole place tumbles down._

Eventually, they wended their way to the absolute depths of the ruins. The pitch black threatened to swallow the feeble light given off by their flashlights, but they persisted. From high above the water reflected rippling light and shadows in entrancing patterns. At the furthest corner of the hall, there sat a pile of rubble that looked different from the rest; it shimmered, and they knew it was the ore they came for.

Spurred on by the closeness of their bounty, they picked up their pace to a jog but skidded to a halt when a roar chilled their bones. “Ramuh strike me,” Elvinari exhaled shakily, “That is a dragon.” _Straight from a fucking story book._ The great blue beast of legend was perched ominously on the bridge they had crossed not too long ago, peering down at them maliciously. It was more bird than reptile, and definitely more vicious than any dangerous monster had any right to be.

“Indeed it is.” Ignis’ eyes were fixed warily on it, assessing the strength of a creature of legend. It growled and twitched its tail, waiting to strike. "A queztalcoatl by the look of it."

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Aranea gripped her lance tighter and the others summoned their weapons as the dragon dove for them, a shower of sparks cascading from its maw and wings. It charged them mercilessly, firing concentrated beams of lightning from its mouth and pulsing dangerous white bolts when it stomped its feet.

It kept leaping up and hovering just out of reach. Noctis was able to warp to it, but the rest of them were having a hard time landing a solid hit on it while trying to dodge its onslaught. When Noctis dropped back down beside them, Elvinari quickly threw up a curved wall of ice to redirect the lightning beam around them. She struggled to keep it in place and spoke quickly, “We need to keep it on the ground. Prompto, Ignis, and I will target the wings. Noct and Aranea, go for the head. If you’ve got any tricks up your sleeve, now’s the time.”

As soon as the stream of lightning abated, they scattered and set to work. Noctis warped at the dragon’s face and stunned it long enough to bring it down. Ignis and Elvinari danced around one wing, shredding and puncturing the membrane while Prompto worked on turning the other one into confetti. Aranea pummeled it from above, but it still managed to swipe at them with claws and tail and stun them long enough to bound high into the air and come crashing down on top of them. Tearing its wings had stopped it from taking off, but now it was enraged.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Elvinari was thrown flat on her back from the impact and could feel jolts of electricity stabbing at her and making her convulse. A strangled cry came from nearby and she knew she wasn’t the only one in trouble. Once her muscles stopped spasming enough for her to control them again, she flipped herself to her feet and found herself staring into the sparking jaws of the dragon. _Oh, balls._

Elvinari flung a fire spell into its face and it writhed in agony as she evaded its thrashes. In a flash of blue, Noctis was over the creature and besieging it with his Armiger. Everyone else was recovered enough to batter it from the sides, eliciting thunderous bellows. Noctis took the opening when it reared its head and severed its neck.

The body fell limp to the ground, its full weight causing the earth to shudder one final time. The light in its eyes was gone, the murderous gleam simply vanished with its life. Elvinari gave it a mournful look and stood in disbelief. _We slayed a dragon. A beautiful creature. Sorry winged- friend. It was kill or be killed. We couldn’t let you stand in our way._

While Elvinari finished grieving the beast, Noctis seized the ore and held it aloft. Prompto cheered and the others nodded, triumphant but exhausted. “Prompto, since you still have so much energy, I command you to give me a piggy back ride!” Elvinari declared tiredly. She had no intention of actually hopping on his back; she just wanted to see his priceless reaction. Sure enough, Prompto delivered the dramatic performance Elvinari was looking for and the resulting laughter was enough to help her find the strength to move on.

“Since our business here is finished, shall we return to the surface?” Ignis proposed. The others responded gladly, but Aranea hesitated.

“Listen,” she started, her voice full of warning that she directed at Noctis. “Darkness is coming. Whatever the empire spits out of its labs next, I suggest you watch your princely ass. Uh, kingly ass,” she corrected herself belatedly.

“Got it.” Noctis accepted her words and moved on, almost as eager to be gone as Elvinari was.

When they backtracked and reached the entrance, Elvinari held back from the run she wanted to break into. There was light, but it was faint and it was raining. _Morning?_ As the realization dawned on her she heaved a sigh. _No wonder I feel like I need five Ebonies. We’ve been looking all night._

“Congrats, that concludes your ‘training’,” Aranea looked at them approvingly. Elvinari almost thought there was something like concern in her eyes as she continued, “You’ve still got a hard path ahead, but don’t let anyone tell you how to walk it.”

Ignis responded with sincere gratitude. “You may have been hired under false pretenses, but your assistance was invaluable all the same. Take care walking your path, Aranea.”

“Spare me the pleasantries, and thanks. I will.” She seemed caught off guard by his kindness. “I’ll train you some more if our paths cross again. For now, hop aboard and I’ll give you guys a ride. You said you were heading to Lestallum, right? I can take you there, but no further.”

Soggy from head to toe, the four followed her and resigned themselves to the cold seeping into their limbs. As they neared Aranea’s ship, Elvinari grinned despite her discomfort. “Red, huh?” She gave Aranea a thumbs up. “I like your style.”  


	12. Sleeping Off the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After retrieving the mythril needed to fix their ship, the group rests in Lestallum before heading back to Caem. Elvinari and Ignis are able to slip away for the day on stolen time and catch up on some much needed rest, among other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap in between postings. It's been rough on my end with school, the passing of my beloved dog, and a particularly nasty bout of depression. Thanks for reading, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

“Rise and shine, Prince and Princess Charming!” Aranea signaled Noctis and Elvinari that the ship was landing. Elvinari squeezed her eyes tightly then opened them slowly, her consciousness returning from the haze of slumber. As she stirred, so did her brother who was resting on her shoulder. They had been sleeping on one another and Ignis and Prompto had dozed on and off as well on the flight over.

Their nap had hardly made a dent in the sleep they lacked. They had been awake for more than a day straight and were both mentally and physically exhausted from running around the ruins during the night. Now it was supposed to be morning, but the sky was still dark in an almost sinister way.

Aranea gazed down at the city and wrinkled her brow as the carrier began its descent and opened its hatch. “It looks like there’s trouble at the plant. My hands are tied. I can’t do anything to help unless I’m ordered to, so I’ll leave the peacekeeping to you.”

They thanked her and drove off in the Regalia once they landed. They parked it, stowed their belongings at the Leville, and grabbed a quick bite to eat in the plaza. They were beyond famished and weak; they would do no good to anyone on an empty stomach. Elvinari tore into her meat skewer and yelped, juggling the blazing chunk on her tongue until it was cool enough to chew.

Ignis regarded her with an amused glance and cooled his own meal instead of attacking it ravenously like Prompto and Elvinari were. Once they were satisfied, they set off for the plant and found Holly at the gates to the Exineris plant. Elvinari greeted her cheerily and asked her to fill them in on the trouble.

“We seem to have a daemon infestation,” Holly informed them wearily. “Our workers can’t get in without risking being attacked. I can’t get to the equipment to treat the mythril you brought either. What’s worse is we were in the middle of checking to find a buildup. If this goes on much longer, the plant might blow.” She nodded at the plant, “One hunter went in a short while ago, but we would appreciate your help. We’ve got one suit left.”

Naturally they turned to Noct and he begrudgingly suited up. After all they had been through, he had proven he was the strongest, had the largest arsenal, and could easily handle himself when it came to daemons.

“Lovin’ that outfit, Noct,” Prompto wolf-whistled at her brother, and Elvinari couldn’t help but to snicker. Ignis chided them and Noctis went on his way. After a close call with the plant’s power reaching critical levels, Noctis and the hunter emerged unscathed.

When they removed their helmets, they were stunned to silence then joy. Gladio smirked at them. “How ya been?” He seemed at ease, but he had acquired new scars: one across his forehead and one that must have been a deep gash from his left pec diagonally down his torso. _Jeez! Someone did a number on him._

After their reunion, Holly let them know the plant was back to normal and that she would have their mythril treated within the next few days.

“Thanks, Holly. We appreciate it. Let us know if you need anything.” Elvinari brightly spoke with the woman she had grown to know well in her time in Lestallum for a while longer. When she unsuccessfully tried to stave off a yawn, Holly shooed them off to get some much needed sleep.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Elvinari was awoken by the soft click of her room door and barely discernable footfalls. It sounded like something heavy was set down as well, but she didn’t care to wonder what it was. She rolled over and made room on the bed for Ignis, smiling to herself in the almost dark. He sat on the edge, slid off his shoes, and eased himself down beside her as he set down his glasses. They held each other close without a word and breathed each other in, elated to have this moment all to themselves.

Elvinari drifted back to sleep, not caring if she were dreaming or awake as long as she had him. She wanted to live inside the blooms of warmth and love and light that she felt for Ignis, sustained only by his touch and his heartbeat beneath her fingers. With the way he cradled her against him like a precious treasure, Elvinari knew he felt the same.

When morning light filtered through the curtains, Elvinari was surprised to see she was the first awake. The gentle light of dawn made Ignis’ light brown hair glow across his forehead and his skin was tinted with pale pinks and oranges, making him appear to be lit with a flame from within.

Elvinari simply watched him for a while and traced his features with her eyes. She devoured every detail: the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way his long lashes quivered as he dreamed, how his perfectly bowed lips were ever so slightly parted as if ready to speak. _How could the gods have created someone so perfect?_ She stopped herself from kissing his eyelids, the hard cut of his cheekbones, his straight nose, for if she did the spell would be broken.

However, a wicked idea began forming and she gave in to touching him - just not on his face. No, Elvinari slid her hand ever so carefully under the covers and inched her way toward his waistband. Luckily for her Ignis had decided to dress for comfort rather than fashion, one of the few times he had done so in front of her. His plain white t shirt was wrinkled from sleep and his pants were only held up by a loosely tied drawstring.

Elvinari stealthily tugged the knot undone and paused, making sure Ignis was still deeply asleep. She worked her hand into his pants and over his boxers with impressive patience and tenderly coaxed him to erection with faint touches. Biting her lip, Elvinari hoped he would respond and think he was dreaming. _It’s working!_ She could feel him stiffening under her gentle caresses and kept her movements slow and precise so as not to wake him.

Elvinari grew bold, beginning to press her palm to his shaft, lightly at first then with firmer pressure. Ignis’ breathing quickened and he shifted slightly but remained asleep. Before she could get too carried away, Elvinari pulled her hand back and laid on Ignis’ chest as if she had been asleep the whole time. She stretched and yawned, pretending that she was waking up and kissed Ignis behind the ear, whispering, “Good morning, handsome.”

Ignis made a tired noise in response and pulled her face to his, lazily kissing her and trapping her in an embrace on top of him. Their bodies were pressed together deliciously, molding together where soft flesh met and resisting when muscle, sinew, and bone collided. Elvinari smiled against his neck and ground her pelvis against his.

Ignis groaned into her mouth as he kissed her deeply and she fondled him until he was no longer half asleep. She ran her hands up his chest under his shirt and he sighed when she plucked his nipples. “You sly vixen,” Ignis sat up and admonished her with a nip to her neck, “I know what you were doing.” He looked pointedly at his undone pants, knowing they were tied when he had gone to sleep. “But now you are going to pay for your infernal teasing.”

“Ignis, we can’t stay here all day. They’ll come looking for us.” Elvinari protested but she didn’t move from Ignis’ lap, She pressed her forehead against his and kissed his nose. “Tonight. Wait until then.”

“No need.” Ignis’ lips curled irresistibly and Elvinari had to remind herself how to breathe. “I left a note with Gladio instructing him to say that you wish to not be disturbed on pain of execution, and that I am out running errands and shall not return until late tonight.”

Elvinari’s eyes widened and threw her arms around him. “You wonderful, brilliant man!” Ignis chuckled and flipped her over on her back, pinning her down by her wrists.

“As much as I want to devour you right now, we need proper sustenance. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” He kissed down the vee of her shirt, stopping at the valley of her breasts. Ignis nuzzled her fluttering pulse there and Elvinari squirmed impatiently “Soon, love. Soon you’ll be seeing stars and begging for more. But first, we eat.”

Elvinari pouted as Ignis helped her up. She was in her underwear and an oversized shirt he didn’t recognize. From the state it was in, he could tell it was fairly new and figured she picked it up in town for the sole purpose of sleeping in. Elvinari plucked Ignis’ glasses from the nightstand before he could put them on and she perched them on her face.

She batted her eyes and gazed up through her lashes, trailing a finger down to the dip in her shirt. “Are you sure I can’t convince you otherwise?” Elvinari tilted her head and licked her lips, holding that pose tauntingly. Instead of answering her, Ignis reached behind him and grabbed his phone. He swiped it open out of her view then quickly snapped several pictures of her before she tackled him back to the bed. “Prompto’s the photographer around here, not you!”

Ignis held the phone out of her reach and she gave up trying to get it after some placating kisses. Ignis grinned at her exasperation. “You were so charming, I just had to capture the moment. May I keep it?” He kissed her gently, gliding the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip before pulling away.

Elvinari carefully took his glasses off and slid them up his nose with care. “Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can let you. No sharing though.” She smiled, then rolled off to let him make breakfast. “Do you need help?”

“Not to worry. I’ll be done in a moment.” Ignis motioned for her to go back to bed and she didn’t need any convincing. She laid on her stomach facing the stove and kicked her feet back and forth in the air as she watched him work.   

“Wait, Ignis. You said you left the note with Gladio right?” She was frowning and picking at a loose stitch in the comforter.

“Yes, why?” Ignis glanced at her but didn’t turn, his hands busy with the bag he brought in the night before.

“Did you tell him what we’d _actually_ be doing?” Elvinari chewed her cheek worriedly. _Would he be angry if he knew?_

“No, but he’s a smart man. I’m sure he can guess, especially given how you behaved in your fit of confusion back in the thicket.”

“Wait, what?” Elvinari shot up and stared at him, absolutely mortified. “What did I do?”

Ignis did turn to her then and carefully weighed his words. “You were feeling rather… affectionate. After I administered your antidote you kissed me and declared that I was yours. Gladio and I were the only ones in the tent. He took it as well as can be expected, given his position.”

“You know how he feels?” Elvinari blinked in confusion, trying to put the pieces together. “Is that why he left? Because he found out about us?”

“I’m not certain, but I believe he had other reasons. And yes, I suspected that he has thought of you as more than a friend for a while now. I never outright asked him, as I didn’t see a need for it.” Ignis turned to her with food in hand. “He informed me that he knew you were in a relationship with someone, but did not know with whom.”

She nodded weakly, taking the plate from him. “I didn’t tell you about my conversation with him because I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t want you to think I would leave you. And I didn’t tell him about us because I wasn’t sure how to.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, dear heart. I trust you.” Ignis lifted her chin gently and Elvinari felt like he was peering into her very soul. “You are as tightly bound to me as I am to you. And even if you chose to leave, be it for Gladio or someone else, I could do nothing but abide by your wishes for the sake of your happiness.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Ignis,” Elvinari said breathily and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. “Don’t even think like that. And start being a little selfish. I’m yours. I’m not going anywhere, but if I did you are allowed to fight for me. You deserve a choice, too. Now eat, so we can move onto more fun things.” She leaned over and bit the other side of the toast playfully.

They ate quickly, Elvinari leaning against Ignis and munching contentedly on eggs and toast. “You really thought of everything, didn’t you? You got food, you covered for us, _and_ everyone gets to rest.” Ignis took their dishes and kissed the top of her head.

“You know that I come prepared. But that last bit is wrong; you and I won’t be resting.” He washed their dishes and Elvinari went to the restroom so that she wouldn’t have to get up once they started. She heard Ignis moving around in the room as she washed her hands but was too distracted to think much of it.

When she came out he was already shirtless and stepping out of his pants. Elvinari pounced on him and he let her attack him with kisses as he pulled her shirt over her head. Ignis rolled her over and sucked on one of her nipples, slipping her underwear off easily. He caught her slender wrists and held them above her head, distracting her with nips and flicks of his tongue. When he let her go, Elvinari tried to reach for him but her hands were stuck.

She panicked and looked up to find her hands bound with supple leather cuffs to the headboard. “The hell? Did you bring these on the trip with you?” Elvinari gaped at Ignis incredulously.

  
Ignis merely smiled and ran a thumb over her lips. “No, but if you know where to look, it’s quite easy to find somewhere that sells them.” He cupped her breasts and squeezed lightly, running his thumbs across her nipples. Elvinari moaned and Ignis chuckled. “It’s time to return the favor of all the teasing you’ve had me endure.” He reached beside him and lifted up a tie that she had seen him wear on several occasions and bit her lip in anticipation.

As Ignis blindfolded her with it, Elvinari giggled. “You put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” She cut off abruptly as he lightly smacked her moistening mound. She sucked in a sharp breath and instinctively pulled her legs up even though the sting of it made her quiver in a whole new way. Elvinari embraced the pain and the darkness, finding herself wanting more.

“I’ve had many sleepless nights to fantasize about the things I would do to you if  I ever got the chance. And now that you’ve been naughty, it’s time I taught you a lesson,” Ignis purred darkly and leaned over to brush his lips along her jaw. “Are you willing, my love?”

Elvinari nodded readily. She didn’t want to deny him a single pleasure and being without control was exhilarating. “Yes, Ignis. Give me all of you, your secrets, your darkness. I want it all.” Her voice was tight with longing and surrender.

He sucked lightly on her shoulder and she felt him smile. “Good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Ignis lifted himself off of her and ran his hands over her stomach, the muscles twitching from the unanticipated touch. “Spread your legs,” he commanded, his voice low and even.

Elvinari obeyed, spreading her thighs apart and planting her feet flat so that her knees tented up, giving him an excellent view. Ignis ran his fingers over her labia and spread them with an appreciative sound. The pad of his middle finger drew rousing circles over and around her opening as her juices started flowing. Without warning he stopped and spanked her mound again, focusing most of the blow on her clitoris.

Elvinari arched her back and whimpered in equal parts delight and pain. Then he leaned down and took her clitoris in his mouth and stroked it gently with his tongue, stopping every so often to lap up and down her slick slit. Elvinari flinched and bit back a cry when he slapped her labia again, her sensitivity mounting with every passing moment, sending arcs of lightning through every nerve.

She felt Ignis shift and kneel over her chest. He wound his fingers through her hair and tilted her head up. When she felt the wet tip of his cock press against her lips, she eagerly parted them and he plunged in. “This should be sufficient to keep you quiet. There’s a good girl,” he murmured as she sucked at him fervently. Elvinari kept her lips as tight as she could and relaxed her throat as Ignis began to thrust in and out of her mouth.

He rewarded her willingness and patience by reaching behind him to spank her more firmly than before. She swirled her tongue over his head and down his shaft in response and he hissed in pleasure. Ignis slipped his middle and ring fingers of his free hand inside her and pressed deeply.

Elvinari groaned around his cock and the slight vibration made Ignis toss his head back in ecstasy. Fingers still thrusting in and out of her, Ignis picked up speed with his hips. Elvinari began swallowing preemptively as Ignis neared his climax and the coaxing muscles of her throat sent him spurting thick strings of cum into the back of her mouth. He grabbed her head with both of his hands and waited until the twitching in his member subsided.

As he pulled out, she licked at him carefully to make sure he was clean and he caressed her cheek. “You are absolutely fantastic, Elvi. I think you’re beginning to make it up to me.” She beamed and licked her lips, making sure she got every last drop.

“What kind of woman would I be if I made promises I couldn’t deliver on?” Elvinari said coquettishly. “All that teasing had to lead up to _something_.”

Ignis agreed and assured her that they were just getting started. He ran his fingers over her stomach and up under her breasts, pressing at the tender skin where they met her ribs. He grazed his teeth over her ribs and kneaded her breasts slowly with his palms. Elvinari pressed into his touch and he bit her side lightly.

“Ignis, please,” she pleaded breathlessly, “I need you.” He said nothing and pinched her nipples. It was just pleasant squeezes at first then his fingers tightened and she gasped, wriggling under his grip. “Oh, it hurts.”

“Should I stop?” Ignis paused but didn’t release her.

“No!” She cried, just barely remembering to keep her voice low. “No, don’t. It feels good. More, please.” Elvinari was on the edge of hysteria, so wonderfully overwhelmed yet so unsatisfied. Ignis kept plucking at her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples more vigorously. She kept begging, but he kept silent as he tormented her. He slapped her front again and she bit her lip to keep quiet. “Ignis…” she panted. She wanted to say more but he dug his fingers into her inner thighs and set her alight with his mouth.

Fire licked at her insides and her blood turned molten as she shook and bucked against Ignis’ face. Just before she could orgasm, Ignis ceased his assault and she let out a frenzied moan. “Ignis! Please, oh gods, please.”

Ignis kissed her, twirling his tongue around hers and running his hands up the delicate skin under her arms. She shivered and nipped at his lip, trying to communicate her need in a way he would understand. He chortled and broke apart. “Tell me exactly what you want, love.”

It took many heartbeats for Elvinari to even begin articulating a thought, then her efforts were dashed as he smacked her clit hard once more. Finally she gritted her teeth and spoke with monumental strength. “I need you inside me. I want you to fuck me, Ignis, or I’m going to go insane.”

“Are you certain that’s what you wish?” Ignis breathed, positioning his member at her entrance.

Elvinari nodded and repeated herself, “Please fuck me, Ignis.”

“Then I shall.” He thrust into her with one rough stroke and held a hand over Elvinari’s mouth to stifle the noise she made. He shifted his hand from her mouth to her neck and gripped her lightly, “May I, Elvinari?”

Understanding what he meant she bared her throat and whispered, “I want what you want, Ignis. Use me to fulfill your fantasies.” He brushed a thumb against her lips and kissed her softly before he pulled out and plowed into her again. His fingers tightened around her throat just enough to cut off her air. Ignis avoided her arteries so she wouldn’t pass out and let her breathe at regular intervals, knowing how long she would need to safely continue.

Each pump in and out of her was carefully calculated to keep her just out of reach of her peak. Elvinari was utterly lost in bliss, lightheaded and bleary from the magic Ignis was working on her. Without warning, he changed his pace and quickly plunged in and out of her and she writhed, intoxicated by him and everything he was revealing to her.

Elvinari lost control of her muscles and she shuddered around Ignis, tightening so extraordinarily that Ignis had to grit his teeth against his own rising climax. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her head spun even though she couldn’t see. “Ignis,” she called softly. She wanted to hold him, to bury her face against his chest and caress him. As if he knew, Ignis kissed her lightly and released her from her bonds, starting with her blindfold first.

Elvinari blinked at the sudden light and smiled sweetly when she saw the enraptured expression on Ignis’ face. She sat up and embraced him, planting kisses on his collarbones and chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. He breathed in shakily when she ran her tongue over his nipples and pulled her into a deep kiss. She pushed him down to the bed and straddled his hips, surrendering to his endless kisses.

Ignis let her explore his neck with her tongue and busied himself with cupping her ass and massaging it. Elvinari lifted herself slightly, angled Ignis’ erect cock, and slid herself onto it. She rode him slowly with shallow movements, but as her need grew again she ground her hips against his and lifted herself higher, slamming down on him and taking him up to the hilt.

Ignis grabbed her cheeks hard enough to leave bruises and helped her, pounding into her recklessly. They came together once again and Ignis caressed her back as she collapsed on top of him. Elvinari panted against his neck and laughed quietly. “Did I make it up to you enough?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis muttered against her hair, “But we do have the rest of the day left if you want to be absolutely certain.”

Elvinari lifted her head enough to place a peck on his cheek, grinning sinfully. “I was hoping you were going to say that.” They lay intertwined with each other for some time, until they recovered enough to go at it again.

This time it was softer, their more urgent and violent needs satisfied for the moment. Now Elvinari took her time with Ignis, tracing the firm planes of his stomach with her fingers and tongue, gradually working her way down between his thighs. She lightly sucked at his balls and the sensitive skin surrounding them and dug her tongue into the dip at the base of his penis, making Ignis moan softly.

Elvinari kneaded her hands up and down his inner thighs while she licked his shaft meticulously up and down, paying careful attention to the little nerve bundle just below his head that seemed to excite him the most. Ignis’ toes curled and she began pumping him with slow, firm movements.

Ignis put his hands over hers and she stopped, puzzled. His eyes glittered emerald and were smoldering as he shifted and she froze under their weight. Her confusion cleared up when he lifted her and leaned her up against the wall, aligning her hips with his. Elvinari sighed as he slid slowly into her and locked her legs around his waist.

Ignis kept one strong arm under her ass and the other around her back, ensuring that she wouldn’t fall. Elvinari ran her hands up and down his back, rejoicing at having him under her fingers and inside her. He kept eye contact with her as he tenderly made love to her, and the intimacy of it made Elvinari recall the night they first kissed.

His gaze made her ache for all the years she could have had Ignis and now desperately craved eternity at his side. She could see the same thoughts playing through his mind as he leaned down to kiss her. Ignis’ lips were so careful on hers that she had to wonder at the contrast between now and earlier. She loved both sides of him: the refined and polished courtier he presented to the world, and the wild lover that bared his rough edges for her freely. Elvinari didn’t care if those jagged and dark corners cut or bruised her. If it was Ignis, she would happily bleed and beg. After all, there was always a price to be paid for happiness.

Elvinari dragged her nails down Ignis back as he moved faster and buried her face against his shoulder. Ignis kept a steady pace and breathed heavily in Elvinari’s ear, whispering how much he loved her. Elvinari could only nod and moan his name against his skin slick with both their sweat. She was too weak and too engulfed by the sense of belonging she felt in his arms to do anything else.

Soon, Elvinari was clinging to him like the lifeline he was and Ignis rocked into her one last time as they both climaxed in dizzy, heavenly silence. It was all Ignis could do to get them both back to bed and take off his glasses before they nestled against each other and fell into a peaceful slumber.  

Elvinari stirred as Ignis stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled and slowly blinked herself awake. Faint light was streaming in from between the curtains. “Evening already?” she murmured idly, her blue gray eyes beginning to focus on Ignis’ face.

“Yes. How are you feeling?” He traced his hands over her wrists and watched her with concern.

“Mmm. I feel great. Wonderful really.” Elvinari’s lips lifted on one side and her eyes lit up in a way that made Ignis wonder how his heart could still beat when it was so full of her.

“I apologize for being so… rough. I let myself get carried away.” There was a hint of shame in his eyes and Elvinari took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

“Ignis, I agreed to everything and I regret nothing. I’m not nearly as fragile as you seem to think I am.” She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. “There is _nothing_ wrong with what you want. And the more I see of you, the more I love you. Just as you accept me completely, I accept you. If I wasn’t okay I would let you know.”

Ignis sighed and kissed her, relief evident in how he relaxed and pulled her closer. “Thank you.”

Elvinari swatted his shoulder and looked at him sternly, affection overflowing even as she admonished him. “Stop that. You don’t have to thank me for anything. You’re allowed to let your guard down with me, so ahead and be selfish and impolite.”

Ignis chuckled and nuzzled her neck. “I shall keep that in mind from now on.” Elvinari rolled her eyes in resignation. _He’s always going to be formal, isn’t he?_

“Hey, Ignis?” Elvinari laid her head on his chest and traced small circles and swirls across his skin.

“Yes, Elvi?” He brushed her hair from her face and watched her eyes follow the path her fingers took across his skin.

“What do you think we would have been if we hadn’t been born into our roles? I mean, if I weren’t a princess and you weren’t Noct’s advisor, what would we be? And do you think we would have found each other?”

Ignis considered it for a while before he answered. “I suppose I would have come to the capital eventually since my uncle was a clerk at the Citadel. My family knew I wouldn’t spend my whole life in Duscae.” The slightest furrow of his brow told Elvinari that he was remembering something from long ago then he turned his attention back to her. “As for you, I can see your strong sense of justice landing you in law enforcement.”

“An officer?” Elvinari squinted and puckered her lips. “I guess I can see it. I’ve never wanted anything but my uniform and my family, so it’s fitting.” Her fingers stopped moving and she gasped. “Of course! You would have probably run a five star restaurant by now. And I would have met you when I was off duty.”

Now she looked up excitedly and Ignis knew her imagination was getting away from her. “You would have stopped by and said something romantic like, ‘A beautiful woman shouldn’t dine alone’ and would have offered to keep me company. Since I’m sure I would be lonely, my life consumed by my career and no time for friends, I would have accepted the invitation of the kind and handsome stranger. Then we would go on dates and you would sweep me off my feet and I would be scared to meet your mother and we would have a family and -” Ignis cut off her rambling with a burning kiss. Elvinari was breathless when Ignis pulled away, memory of her story hazy and content with her present.

Ignis hid his face in her hair and whispered, “Perhaps when this is all over I can woo you properly and we can have a fairy tale life like the one you’ve spun.” Something in his voice was off. It was hard and sad, like he was mourning a future they would never have. When Ignis finally faced her his expression was still and empty, his eyes unfocused, seeing his worries instead of her.

“What’s with that look?” Elvinari reached out for his face and he caught her hand, kissing each of her fingers and palm. She knew he was buying time but she let him. Her heart sank when he finally looked up, failing to hide how lost he was.

“Might I be able to convince you to stay here or in Caem when we depart for Altissia?” Ignis gripped her hand tightly but she pulled away and stared at him hollowly.

“Are you serious? How can you ask me that?” Elvinari stamped down a cold fury and stared back. She was wounded that he would even considered leaving her behind, both as a comrade and her lover.

Ignis sighed heavily and hung his head. “I thought not. You cannot blame me for trying to keep you out of harm’s way. Once we cross those waters, the perils we face will only grow.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Elvinari sat up and roughly splayed her fingers across his chest. “That’s all the more reason I need to be there. All the more reason I have to protect my brother.”

Ignis rubbed a hand across his cheek and up his hair. “ I have no doubt that your presence will be an asset, nor do I wish to offend you. I just want you to be safe.”

Elvinari sighed and laid back down, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. “I’m sorry. It’s just you know what this means to me. I know you’re only asking because you care. I’m going with you no matter what. For Noct and myself.”

“You deserve the life you described. You shouldn’t have to fight to survive or to protect those you love, but you do anyway and I admire that about you.” He paused and stroked her hair. “It puts my mind at ease that you’ll be staying where I can see you. It’s selfish to want to keep you, but it is your choice.” That calmed Elvinari down enough and they held each other quietly.

“You mentioned being afraid to meet my mother. Would you really?” There was a smile in his voice, amusement that she was afraid of something so trivial in comparison to everything they were facing.

Elvinari nodded against him. “I would want your family’s approval. I know you haven’t seen them in a long time, but I’m sure they want you to be happy. Were you able to contact them after the city fell to let them know you were okay?”

Ignis’ silence made her look up and she found him smiling sadly. “There is no one left to tell. My uncle was my closest relative left, and we know how few made it out of the Citadel.”

Elvinari was stunned. “...What happened?” Her heart ached for him, for his loss and the family he could never share with her.

Ignis closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, his full lips pressing into a fine line. “The permission came from my legal guardians. They were kind enough people, but I did not belong with them. My parents passed when I was young. I was just old enough to remember their faces and that they were wonderful. My most vivid memory is my mother making a cake flavored with oranges and her trying to teach me how to make it. By the end we were covered in flour and laughing. I tried to recreate the recipe, but it isn’t the same. I guess it’s true what they say about a mother’s love being the best secret ingredient.”

“Ignis…” Elvinari stroked his brow and shifted so she could cradle his head against her chest. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Don’t fret, love.” He opened his eyes and they glistened. “I miss a memory more than anything.” Elvinari kissed his temple, still aching for the childhood he should have had.

“I know what that’s like, to miss an idea of a person more than who they actually were. I don’t even remember mom’s face anymore. Father hid all her pictures and didn’t talk about her. Something in him died when he lost her.”  Elvinari shook her head. “All I can recall are her hands and a lullaby that she used to sing when she put us to bed. I sang it for Noct when she was gone. I don’t think he remembers her at all. Maybe that’s better than just bits and pieces.”

For the first time in a long time, Elvinari let herself feel the weight of the absences in her life: her parents, the Citadel staff, her mentor Clarus, even the people she had gone to school with. They were all just gone, with nothing but memories to prove they had existed in the first place. But instead of crushing her, that weight hardened her, tempered her like the blade she was born to be. It made her value the people she still had all the more fiercely and want to protect them at any cost.

“Ignis, I don’t want to lose anyone else.” Elvinari held him tighter and whispered, “Promise me I won’t lose you.” She knew it might be an impossible thing to ask, but she wanted to hear him say it anyway.

“I swear that I’ll never leave your side.” When Ignis kissed her, tears rolled down her cheeks. Ignis kissed those away, whispering breathily, “The gods themselves can’t pull me away from you, beloved.” He meant every word. Ignis didn’t know how, but he was going to find a way to keep his promise to her.

Elvinari smiled and kissed him softly. “I believe you.”

 


	13. Breaking a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the group is ready to head for Altissia and reunite with Luna. But before they leave, they have one last dinner together and Ignis surprises Elvinari with a romantic evening.

As Ignis pulled up to the dirt road at Caem, Prompto sighed dreamily. “Really looking forward to Iris’s cooking.”

Ignis shot him a dark look and shook his head. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Aw, come on, Iggy. Don’t be that way. It’s different when a girl cooks for you.” Prompto explained.

Elvinari hummed happily. “In that case, I’ll make dinner more often.” She slid out of the backseat after her brother and fluttered her lashes at Prompto.

Prompto looked stricken. He waved his hands and shook his head emphatically. “No! Please, no! On second thought, I like living.” The last time they let her near a stove she created a frightening, inedible concoction that Ignis immediately deemed unsafe for consumption. No matter how hard he tried to teach her, she somehow managed to set _something_ on fire every single time.

Elvinari triumphantly crossed her arms. “That’s what I thought.”

“Come now,” Ignis pressed a hand to the small of her back and gently prodded her forward. “Stop terrorizing Prompto. We must get the mythril to Cid so he can begin repairs.” Elvinari shuffled up the slope alongside them, missing the electrifying tingles that ran up her spine at his small touch.

Up at the house they were greeted by Talcott, Iris, and Monica who already had dinner started. Iris ushered them in and told them to clean up before supper. They were dusty from the road and more than a little gross from a run in with some wild beasts and Imperial troops. They scattered to different rooms to shower all at once. Elvinari slung her pack down on the bed that she and Iris would be sharing and stripped. When she looked in the mirror at her nakedness she ran her fingers over the new scars she was collecting. _Who knows how many more there will be by the time this is all over?_

She let the water wash away her worries and didn’t let herself wonder about what lay across the ocean. _We’ll deal with it all when we get there._ Instead, she felt the phantom of Ignis’ hands on her and she had to turn the water cold before she could get carried away.

When she emerged, the clean clothes she laid out were gone and in their place was a plain black dress made of soft fabric. There was a note on top that read, _Wear me._ Elvinari immediately recognized the clean slanted script, as she had seen it countless times, most recently in a certain notebook filled with recipes. _Damn you, Ignis._ Thankfully he left her choker with her mother’s charm, but there was no other option than to go out wearing the dress with no undergarments

When she picked up the dress, a small vial clattered to the floor with a tag that read, _Drink me_. She popped it open and found it was several shots worth of vodka. _Guess he figured I would need some liquid courage if I was going to leave the room._ _Bottoms up._ It burned as she downed it in several long gulps, the alcohol hitting her empty stomach with alarming speed.

She cast about for her boots and despaired when all she could find were delicate slippers. _At least they aren’t heels._ Resigned to her fate, Elvinari stepped into the dress and zipped herself up with some difficulty. She carefully turned to assess her reflection and gasped. It fit perfectly, as if it had been tailored specifically for her. It hugged what little curves she had, accentuated her modest breasts, and flared slightly at the hips, making her skirt sway elegantly. The hem fell just above her knees and there was an almost scandalous dip in the neckline.

 _Gotta admit, he has good taste. I guess I should have expected that with the way he dresses._ She ran her fingers through her damp hair, lamenting that even her hair ties had been taken. Elvinari clasped her choker around her neck and steadied herself to face everyone downstairs. It had been a long time since she had worn a dress. It was a luxury that she didn’t allow herself, not with her position. She stood out enough as the princess; she didn’t need to hammer that point home by drawing attention to herself. Besides, dresses gave little to no cover in battle and could limit her mobility depending on the style of it.

Elvinari eased the door open and anxiously peeked out. Iris was waiting for her and clasped her hands together excitedly, wiggling her hips back and forth in anticipation. “Do you like it? Ignis asked me to make it for you. He gave me your measurements and everything!”

Elvinari had to bite back her fury that she had been Ignis’ accomplice. _Save your ammunition for him, Iris is just the messenger._ “Iri, the dress is lovely, but is there any way you can give me my clothes back? I don’t feel comfortable going down like this. I’m really overdressed.” _And somehow indecently underdressed at the same time. Simply genius._

Iris shook her head breezily. “Nope! You’re fine just like that. Now, hurry up! Dinner will get cold.” She bounded down the steps before Elvinari could ask her for any more help. Elvinari growled and stomped down her building ire. She held her head high and threw her shoulders back, facing her predicament with pride. The soles of her slippers had little traction, so she descended the stairs quickly yet carefully. _Last thing I need is to tumble down and show everyone my ass._ Prompto whistled low and let out a small, “Wow.” Next to him, Noctis looked up mid bite and elbowed the blond hard enough to jostle Gladio on the other side. Gladio and Ignis turned from their conversation with Cor as well, but Elvinari lifted her chin and refused to look at any of them.

The friendly chatter and laughter slowly stopped as they noticed her and she rushed to find an empty seat, self consciously pulling down the hem. With so many of them, the long table was packed elbow to elbow. Elvinari gritted her teeth when she realized the only seat left was between Ignis and Cindy. _Of course. Cheeky bastard._

Elvinari smiled tersely when Ignis helped her settle in and didn’t look him or anyone else in the eye. Yet she could feel their stares tickling and prodding at her bare skin as she picked up her spoon and started eating. Cindy piped up good naturedly, “Well don’t you look purdier than a wildflower in May!”

Elvinari bit back a caustic remark, reminding herself that none of this was Cindy's fault. No, the culprit was on her left, too beautiful, too refined, too composed to tip anyone off to the wicked plot he was orchestrating for tonight. “Thanks, Cindy. Iris made it. I guess she thought I needed something new to take with me to Altissia. I hear they all dress really well there. How’s my bike been?” She sipped at the fish and carrot soup, delightfully warm and spiced, as the conversation picked back up. Cindy chatted with her about the tuneups she did and how the engine would run quieter so as to not draw daemons at night. Cor had joined them while they had bathed and Elvinari raised a hand in greeting which he bowed his head to.

Cindy laughed at something Prompto said about her not being at the lighthouse or the garage. “I would still be workin’ on the ship if Paw Paw hadn’t chased me out with a wrench. Said I needed to eat and rest before I passed out on him. Guess he’s right. A girl needs her beauty sleep.” Prompto was quick, perhaps a little too quick, to assure her that regular sleep was just fine, no beauty sleep was necessary. “Well aren’t you sweet,” Cindy cooed and Prompto looked like he was going to melt on the spot.

“Noct, would you just each your carrots? They aren’t going to kill you.” Elvinari rolled her eyes in exasperation when her brother pushed aside the orange medallions in his broth. She didn’t bother mentioning the celery and peas; there was no convincing him on that matter. Gladio backed her up and groused at the prince, but his scolding fell on deaf ears.

Ignis’ hand found its way under the table to her knee and along her thigh, fingers trailing perilously up, up, upward. Elvinari didn't dare move, didn't dare draw breath for fear she would make a lewd noise. Her spoon clattered noisily into her bowl and Monica looked at her with concern as Ignis brushed his palm against her moistening mound. “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed, your Highness.”

Elvinari shook her head frantically. “I'm fine. Just thought I was going to sneeze. Might be coming down with a small cold. This soup should fix me right up. It's delicious, by the way.” Satisfied, Monica left her alone.

Elvinari fished her spoon out with one hand and dug the nails of the other into Ignis’ wrist. He calmly withdrew for the moment, but he was soon tormenting her again. His fingers were restless and unrelenting, drawing circles on her exposed skin and digging. Elvinari pressed her legs together and leaned away to try and fend him off and scarfed down her dinner as quickly as she dared.

She cleared her throat as the others finished around her, and asked if she could help with the dishes. Iris tried to take the bowls that Elvinari started stacking, but Elvi was having none of it. She needed a distraction and she needed it now.

Monica and Elvinari made quick work of the dishes and Cid sauntered in, wiping oil from his hands. Wordlessly he turned to them and nodded. And like that, they knew the repairs were done and they would be leaving in the morning. A cold quiet settled over the room and Monica sent Talcott to bed, as it was getting dark. That was unusual since it was still quite early, but he didn’t protest. He stopped to hug Elvinari as she finished drying the spoons and she kissed the top of his head. “I hope the Six send you good dreams,” Elvinari whispered as she patted down his hair and he scampered off. She was really becoming fond of him and wanted him to be able to live as normal a life as possible amidst the chaos.

Cor strode back to the table bearing an aged bottle of brandy and several glasses. Elvinari wiped her hands off and sat back down next to Noctis, as far from Ignis as she could get without drawing suspicion. Cor nodded at them and poured, his eyes hard, “I think a drink is in order.”

Gladio grunted in assent and took his glass, the knuckles of his other hand white as he clenched his fist. Noct wouldn’t look up from the golden liquid in his and Prompto glanced around nervously at their tense faces. Ignis and Elvinari traded a somber look and Elvinari swirled the drink, finding little interest in the way it moved under her fingers as she tilted the glass. She chilled it with a touch and the others did the same, chunks of ice forming.

_There’s no going back after tonight. There’s no way to go but forward._

Cor raised his glass and looked them over, finally resting on Noct. “To the king,” his voice cut through the silence and seemed to reverberate throughout the room, “Both old and new. May your journey be safe.”

Elvinari raised hers and added, her voice low and tinged with bitterness, “To those we lost and all they left behind. May we all find peace.”

“To taking back what’s ours, no matter the cost. May we find victory.” Noctis finished, his eyes blazing with resolution as he finally looked up and met each of theirs. As one they nodded and drank, the burn of the liquid paling in comparison to the pain they each carried. They refilled their glasses and sipped them in silence, the only break coming when there was a clink of ice or the glasses softly thumping against the rough wood table.

Cor sighed and set his glass aside, folding his hands on the table. “Something I gotta get off my chest.”

Noct looked up with a mixture of curiosity and concern. “What’s that?”

Pain flashed across his weathered features and his brow folded into wrinkles, belying his age he normally hid behind such fervor and ferocity in battle. “I’m sorry,” He gazed up and Noctis and Elvinari, his eyes conveying the regret that tortured him from the corners of his mind and the loyalty he had for them that he would die to carry out. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for your father. I swore an oath to protect the king, but I wasn’t strong enough to uphold it.”

There were small sounds of surprise from around the table and Elvinari bowed her head, the shame she shared clawing at her heart, eating a hole in her soul. “You aren’t alone in your failure, marshal.” Elvinari lifted her face and pressed her lips in a firm line so that they wouldn’t quiver. “We don’t blame you. We can’t do this to ourselves.” She shook her head resolutely and her nails bit red crescents into her palms. “If we keep up this vicious cycle of guilt and ‘what if’s, it’s going to kill us.”

Cid sighed, his rough voice rumbling. “Ain’t nothin’ nobody could’ve done to stop what happened.”  

“Yeah,” Noct sat back and took a deep breath, “I realize that.” Elvinari gripped his shoulder and she squeezed consolingly. The grief they felt was still raw, but they shared it and there was some comfort in that, no matter how bleak their path seemed.

Cid crossed his arms and fixed Noct with a weighty stare, firm but not unkind. His gravelly voice was somehow soft despite his normally callous nature. “But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side.” His eyes flicked to Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto and he looked down as if wandering through memories he shared with Regis.

“I do,” Noctis responded evenly, betraying nothing.

“Even if they can’t solve your problems, you can’t hide what’s going on from ‘em. It hurts like hell.” He paused, his words slow and deliberate. “Remember, those ain’t your bodyguards - they’re your brothers. And sisters.” Cid nodded at Iris and Elvinari and they nodded back gratefully. “Trust in ‘em. Always.” He gave Noctis a small, gentle smile that reminded he and Elvinari of their father.

They sat in silence a little longer, but now the air was still, not quite as oppressive as it was a few moments ago. Elvinari tipped her glass back and consumed the remaining brandy, feeling the effects of the both it and the shots warming her and loosening her nerves. “Think I'm going to call it a night.” She kissed Noct’s temple and for once he didn’t grumble or push her off. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her torso, leaning his head against her ribs. Elvinari smiled, remembering how he used to do the same thing as a child.

He let her go and looked up, his eyes clouded. “Love you, Elvi. Get some sleep.”

Elvinari blinked in surprise and smiled back, “Love you, too, kiddo. See you in the morning.” Gladio and Prompto hugged her and wished her goodnight. Ignis was the only one who was distant, despite how close he was trying to get earlier. The small acts of affection on their behalf niggled at her, but she wrote it off to the fact that they were drinking. She figured the mood in the air had pushed them to show just how much they cared, since they knew they could all disappear in an instant. _We’re all just anxious about tomorrow. We lost so many people who we never got to tell goodbye or that we loved them one last time._

By the time she reached the top of the steps, she realized she still didn’t know where the rest of her clothes were. Elvinari was sharing a room with Iris, but the girl’s spare clothes were hanging on the line outside to dry.

Elvinari threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, full, warm, and buzzing with thoughts and feelings she could hardly sort through. _Luna, just wait a little longer for Noct. He’s coming for you. I’m sure you’ll be happy to see him again after all these years._ She stretched her arms out under her pillow and her fingers found something small and rectangular.

She pulled her hand back and lifted the pillow to find a bar of her favorite chocolate with yet another note: _Eat me._ Elvinari laughed softly to herself and held the bar in both hands, running her fingers over the message. _He’s using my favorite story against me._ Elvinari mused that her world did feel more and more like Wonderland as the days stretched on; she was encountering odd beasts, strange people, notions she couldn’t make sense of, and she always felt fundamentally off balance.

Feeling restless, Elvinari slipped her shoes back on and left the room. The door shut softly behind her and she could hear talking from the room next door where the guys were staying. Iris’ high, pure laugh filtered through the walls and confirmed that Elvinari would be alone for a while. _I should be in there, too. But I’m in no mood to talk. There’s just too much I want to say, and so much that I can’t._

Elvinari found herself retreating outside into the balmy night air, hoping the salt scent would help clear her mind. Feeling a little unsteady she jogged to the back of the house and sat on some crates to collect herself. _Shouldn't have drank all that brandy._

She jumped when her phone buzzed. She had tucked it into the inner seam on her side where Iris had mercifully sewn a pocket. It was a text from Ignis and a picture of the elevator in the lighthouse, beckoning with the words _Follow me_ . Elvinari wanted to tap back a reply but stopped, unable to convey her frustration in a succinct way. She growled to herself, _Fine, I’ll play along. But just until I can give him a piece of my mind._

As she slowly navigated her way in the dark up the lighthouse path, the lights in the house flicked off one by one. While she watched everyone go to bed, she stepped on a rock and had to grit her teeth to keep from cursing. Finally she found the elevator and it lowered her to the dock below. _Down the rabbit hole I go_ , Elvinari sighed inwardly.

She stepped off and followed the faint yellow light emanating from the stairs leading into a sparse room. There were crates stacked up the walls with an old couch and a makeshift coffee table as the only furniture. Elvinari couldn’t help her pulse quickening at the sight of Ignis, his legs crossed and waiting as he lounged on the couch. She half expected him to be hosting a mad tea party with the way things were going, but instead there were small candles scattered about the room and he was alone. The tiny flames bathed Ignis in an inviting warm glow, golden light dancing across his fine features and obscuring his eyes behind his glasses.

Elvinari’s steps were soft and measured, taking the stairs deliberately one at a time as she gauged Ignis reaction. The air was warm, and there was a comforting rhythm of the tide ebbing and flowing at the dock beside them. He watched her with interest, if not mild amusement, but said nothing, his expression revealing nothing.

While she wanted nothing more than to rush over to him, Elvinari hung back, crossed her arms, and waited. And waited. Until Ignis rose to meet her halfway. There was a confident roll to his shoulders and a swagger in his step that made Elvinari’s heart stutter. _He’s more predatory than usual tonight. If that’s the case, then I’ll just have to let him chase me._

When he cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her, it felt unnatural to turn away and rebuff him. She was still miffed that he had made her feel so vulnerable in front of everyone she cared about. He took it in stride and kissed her clenched jaw. Elvinari felt his full lips pull up into a smile as he wound an arm around her hips and cradled a hand behind her head. “My, my. It seems I’ve angered the princess,” he drawled alluringly.

Ignis brushed smoldering kisses up to her ear and down neck and Elvinari involuntarily closed her eyes as her breathing quickened. “I know this isn’t the most romantic of venues, but it is perhaps the only place we’ll find solitude for a long while.” He ran his teeth up the side of her neck and nipped none too lightly. Elvinari gasped and he continued seductively, “I thought you might enjoy one last romp before we set sail. Or am I mistaken?”

“Ignis, I appreciate your attempts to seduce me,” she breathed shakily as he slipped his fingers under the straps of her dress to caress her shoulders, “But leaving me half naked in front of everyone, including my brother, isn’t the best way to go about it.”

“And why is that, love?” Ignis’ lips hovered a mere hair's breadth above her own and it took every ounce of tenuous self control she had to not close the distance.

“Because I only want to be unguarded with you. I don’t want anyone to see the sides of me I save for you.” Elvinari whispered as Ignis’ hands retreated and wound their way through her soft, raven locks. He kissed her long and slow, the movements of his tongue absolutely irresistible. Every meager defense Elvinari had was dissolved in an instant and she no longer cared that she had been fuming moments ago. That kiss seared itself into her skin, branded her heart, and began to mend the jagged edges of her wounded soul.

“That’s part of the lesson I was trying to impress upon you, Elvi.” Ignis pulled back and he held her to keep her face from following. She was irreversibly magnetized, and wherever he went, she would inevitably be drawn. “I possess your love and devotion, but only because you willingly give them to me. I want to push you beyond your comfort, beyond your limits, because no matter how unmasked you are, you refuse to be broken. You always find a way to soldier on. You always make do, even when it seems impossible.”

Elvinari searched his green eyes sensing there was another meaning to his words, but they were inscrutable in this light. To hide how transparent he was making her feel by peering into the very core of who she was, she put a finger over his lips. “You’ve just told me two things; one, you have too much faith in me, and two, shit’s about to get real kinky, isnt’ it?”

Ignis’ dark chuckle was all she needed for affirmation. The throaty sound was ambrosia, sweetly feeding her and filling the empty corners of her being, chasing out the darkness and leaving behind a breezy light in its place. “I assure you, my faith is not misplaced nor is it excessive.”

He ran a thumb along her lower lip and Elvinari quivered. “Thank you, Ignis. For everything,” she murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his chest, “You put a lot of thought into this and it means more than you know.” Truly, behind all the bluster at being left without her regular attire, she was grateful. She was awed that he cared so deeply, that somehow he found time between their struggles to be so frivolously romantic.

“Don’t thank me just yet. The night’s activities don’t end here.” Ignis brushed her hair aside and unzipped her dress with one smooth pull downward. Elvinari caught the dress and held it up to cover herself more out of instinct than any real need to conceal herself. Ignis stepped back and shook his head disapprovingly, “Let it fall.” Breathless, Elvinari obeyed. She dropped her arms and her dress slithered down to pool at her feet like her shadow.

“Now, go stand by the railing with your back to me, and wait.” Elvinari slipped out of her shoes and did as she was told, bare soles padding across the cold concrete. The chills rising on her arms had nothing to do with the air and everything to do with the sounds she was hearing behind her: the soft pull as Ignis’ gloves came off, the sigh of her dress as he picked it up and carefully folded it on the coffee table, the unexpected unzipping of a bag, and the telltale clink of cuffs and other promising things.

What she didn’t hear was even more intriguing; Ignis remained fully clothed and the contrast to her nakedness set her blood pumping wildly. As she heard his approaching footfalls, it took a herculean effort to not turn around and reach for him. “Raise your hands above your head,” Ignis whispered, now directly behind her.

Elvinari swallowed and lifted her arms, feeling his hands sliding up her waist, over her ribs, her shoulders, and finally to her wrists. He encircled them with cold metal cuffs, not the soft leather ones he used before, and he clicked them shut with a tight squeeze. Ignis tugged her wrists firmly to ensure she was securely chained to the stair railing and made a satisfied noise.

Ignis tucked her hair behind her ear and his breath was warm against her neck as he delivered his next order, “No matter what, you are not to move. Am I clear?”

Elvinari’s eyes were heavily lidded as she acquiesced, “Yes, Ignis. I won’t move.” He rewarded her with a kiss to her neck and a light brush of his tongue along her shoulder before plummeting her into new depths of pain and pleasure. Elvinari hissed as the first strike caught her unawares, a sharp and concentrated sting on her right hip. As promised, she did not move a single muscle. Every instinct screamed for her to fight back, to make it stop, but her helplessness only fueled her arousal.

From his shadow, Elvinari could see that Ignis was holding a riding crop tipped with supple leather that when flicked just right would sing and bite perfectly into her pale skin. Ignis trailed the crop down her back with a featherlight touch and struck again without warning, this time on her other hip. She sucked in a breath and held it to keep from making any noise.

He roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, making her stomach clench with longing. Ignis trailed the tip of the crop up her jaw and spoke in a low, pleased undertone, “I said you couldn’t move, not that you had to remain silent.” Elvinari murmured her understanding and he continued, hand still tight in her hair.

Ignis brought the crop down hard against the pliant flesh of her side and she made a high, raw sound that came from a place deep within her she hadn’t known existed. As he worked his way up her side to her breasts, raised welts began to form and the twinge of them as she drew breath was all sorts of delightful. Never before had she known that pain could be so _delicious_ . Not once in her life had she felt that a broken nose or a bruise or a split lip had been enjoyable, but _this_ … this was intoxicating.

“Ignis,” Elvinari whimpered, his name a plea as he let her hair go.

“Shh, no need to rush. You’re doing so well. Why spoil the fun?” Ignis humored her with a coy response and started meticulously beating his way down the top of her left side to her buttocks. The ravenous sounds Elvinari was making already had Ignis stiff and aching. Each strike was carefully placed and every mark on her skin sent a pang through him, both of hurt and insatiable desire. He hated causing her pain, but at the same time seeing such a strong woman defenseless and taking absurd orders from him was a dream come true. The act of beating her was double edged, effective at wounding them both and stoking the flames in their nethers.

If Ignis was being honest, long ago some deep part of him had wanted to toss the rules aside and take what he wanted, even if that meant his role as a servant of the Crown would be jeopardized by claiming the princess for his own. That was where his fantasies had started. He realized he was a dangerous combination of sadist and masochist, his cold and calculative nature perfectly suited to his needs. Even now some part of him protested that Elvinari didn’t deserve to be forced to conform to his twisted desires, that she didn’t deserve to be handled so callously.

There was a sick pleasure in ignoring that voice and proving to both of them that she was stronger than either could fathom. Her wholehearted devotion stirred him knowing that she was doing this for _him_. That she would lie prostrate if he asked and would allow him to violate her, that she would allow him to vent his frustrations he kept locked away tight. As someone who gave everything of himself to others, he knew just what it meant to give that and more, which was that sacrifice she offered to him every time she disrobed for him.

And the _sounds_ she made. Oh gods, the sounds alone almost drove Ignis to madness. In the back of his mind he held onto the fact that this was his king's sister and that he was hopelessly outranked by them both, destined to take orders from them until his death. But here and now, he was in charge. _Ignis_ had power, and he used it to dole out whatever he was inclined to at the moment.

Elvinari panted hard as he trailed callused fingers down the redness on her back and strained to keep immobile. Ignis planted a warm kiss to the base of her neck and praised her efforts, “Your self control is truly inspiring.” He slid a hand over her clenched butt cheeks and reached under to caress her swollen labia. “Despite the fact that you're soaked, you haven't moved an inch. Wonderful, Elvi.” Elvinari couldn’t tell if it was mercy or cruelty that led Ignis to slip a single digit into her eager slit, and she moaned for more.

She hadn't noticed that her knees were bowing inward as she tried to sink Ignis deeper inside her and he tsked in disappointment. “It seems I've spoken too soon.” He pulled his hand back and roughly turned her around. There was enough slack in the chain to allow her to twist forward.

A look just short of fear flitted across Elvinari’s face as Ignis leaned in close. He whispered tauntingly, “If you hadn't moved, I would have taken you from behind right here and now. But since you did, I must punish you for your disobedience.” Excitement tinged with dread leapt up Elvinari’s insides, like a swarm of demonic butterflies unfurling and beating burning wings inside stomach and into her throat.

Ignis leaned in as if to kiss her, but instead tilted his head to sharply bite her collar bone. Elvinari thudded her head against the metal bars behind her and cried out elatedly when he smacked the leather strap against her labia. Elvinari’s eyes followed the crop as Ignis raised it and clapped it down mercilessly on her right breast. Elvinari whimpered and screwed her eyes shut, unable to stand the anticipation as Ignis studied her.

“Open your eyes, love. Look at me.” Ignis’ stern voice cut through her thoughts, his rough fingers lifting her chin so that she could gaze into his beautiful emerald eyes, so filled with passion and reverence for all she was. Elvinari let herself be drawn into those eyes as he pulled back and continued to redden her breasts, paying careful attention to placing precise strikes to her nipples taut with longing.

Ignis caressed her stomach with the crop and drew swirls, twisting the crop this way and that to drag broad strokes and thin lines down her abdomen. “Spread your legs,” Ignis murmured, still captivating Elvinari with his eyes. Her feet inched apart of their own accord until Ignis nodded and sank to his knees.

He ran his hands over her thighs and dug his fingers into the flesh that was already tender from his ministrations. Elvinari hissed and took in the sight of Ignis nipping at her pelvic bone, grazing his teeth across the thin skin there. He raked his nails down the front of her legs and kissed the stripes they made, biting hard enough to leave angry red indentions.

Elvinari groaned low, anguished that Ignis was tormenting her with no end in sight. “Ignis, please. I need you inside me. This is too much.” _And not nearly enough._ Elvinari was borderline whining now, her juices dripping down her inner thighs. Ignis’ only reply was to stand and lay the crop against the front of her legs, over and over again, shifting to her inner thighs when he almost broke the skin. The rhythmic strikes slapped loudly in the open room and by the time Ignis was through with flogging her legs Elvinari was shaking, nearly out of her mind with distress and need.

She panted, licking her dry lips to try and speak. “Ignis, I can’t. I need y-” Her croaked plea turned into a scream as he spanked her clitoris with the crop, once, twice, three times. Elvinari hung limp, her entire being attempting to crumple in on the abused nub, spasming with unrestrained pleasure. She was at her peak, teetering there without truly climaxing.

Ignis turned and laid the crop gently on the coffee table, his back to Elvinari. She slowly raised her eyes and Ignis was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his jacket already laid neatly on a crate. _Slow. Take this slow._ Ignis paid special care to each button, knowing if he did not take his time undressing and folding his clothes he would end up at her feet groveling for forgiveness. Before he removed his pants, Ignis withdrew the key from his pocket and held it up so Elvinari could see it. There was a piece of paper folded with it and as Ignis put aside his trousers, he unfolded the note and smirked.

“I have one last gift to you. I’m certain you will accept it.” He strode toward her unhurriedly and Elvinari stirred, gazing up through her lashes at the bearer of her heart, the owner of her soul. Ignis’ smoldering stare threatened to burn her alive and Elvinari accepted that death by his hands would be lovely. Instead, Elvinari felt life flutter in her chest as Ignis turned the small slip of paper around and held it at arm’s length from her face. She nodded slowly, then eagerly as her glazed blue gray eyes roved over the ink: _Fuck me._ Elvinari shuddered and regained some focus when she answered, low and desperate, “Yes.”  

When Ignis turned the key, it wasn't the release Elvinari wanted but she knew it brought her one step closer. His nakedness left her speechless and there was a wondrous shift in him that was almost unreal. Ignis’ movements were possessive and less calculated. There was a raw energy about him as he hoisted Elvinari into his arms and kissed her senseless.

Before she knew it Elvinari was sitting on Ignis’ lap on the couch and riding his long, hard cock like there was no tomorrow.  Ignis thrust his hips up as she bore down on him and Elvinari cried out at how right it felt to become one with him. Without warning, Ignis twisted and pushed her down on her back and tossed one of her knees over the back of the couch, splaying her thighs wide so he could easily slip back into her. His lips never broke contact with her skin, moving seamlessly from her mouth to her neck to her breasts. His hands roved hungrily over her and Elvinari arched up against him, absolutely convinced that Ignis was her own personal heaven.

Ignis thrust back into her and Elvinari sank her nails into the lean muscle of his back. Words spilled from her lips as Ignis eagerly filled her and devoured her flesh, converting her to pure flame, no longer entirely human as she begged for more, faster, harder. Ignis heeded her and leaned his hips slightly upward to strike at her very core, wildly plunging in and out of her with no restraint. Elvinari went silent as she climaxed and the way her passage squeezed Ignis sent him chasing his own orgasm with a few more rapid thrusts. Elvinari felt him cumming hard inside her and her vision swam, white lights dancing as she came back down.

When Elvinari finally relaxed and could see again, Ignis was still inside her. He kissed her cheeks and leaned his forehead to hers, still trying to slow his breathing. He panted slowly, his voice raw and choked with emotion, “There are no words to express just how much you mean to me. Nothing I can say or do will ever be able to convey how you make me feel.” Ignis kissed her softly and Elvinari thought their lips might meld together with the heat pouring from both of them.

Elvinari didn’t notice Ignis’ hand stray toward the bag on the table as he sighed shakily. His eyes were filled with only the deepest affection when he whispered, “Don’t ever doubt my love for you. If I perish, know that my last thoughts will be of you.” His fingers brushed her neck and Elvinari began to panic, wondering why it sounded like he was saying goodbye.

“Ignis, what are you sa-” Elvinari winced at the sting in her neck and she realized too late what was happening. “No,” Elvinari shouted and scrabbled to get the syringe away from her, but she was already starting to feel groggy and weak, “You were supposed to stay by my side. Why?” The look of betrayal she gave him made Ignis wonder if shoving his daggers into his chest would be less painful.

“Because I love you,” Ignis answered knowing that what he did was terrible and that the trust he had broken may never be the same. “I’m sorry, dear heart. If you never forgive me, I understand.”

Elvinari wanted to speak, but before she could decide if she wanted to tell Ignis she loved or hated him, sleep cocooned her and dragged her down into darkness. Ignis checked her pulse to see if she was taking the sedative well and carefully pulled out of her, using a cloth to clean her and himself. He numbly went to the crate he had stashed her pack behind and hefted it, pulling out her clothes. Ignis dressed her with care and wouldn’t let himself look at her sleeping face, regret poisoning his every breath.

He tidied up the room and put it back exactly as he found it. Ignis blew out the candles and hid them in a dusty corner before he slung Elvinari’s bag over his shoulder and cradled her carefully in his arms. As the elevator hummed and whirred to life, Ignis made the mistake of glancing down at her. Elvinari’s lashes were illuminated in the faint moonlight and her lips were still slightly parted from the last words she tried to say. When the elevator stopped, Ignis’ legs wouldn’t move. _I can’t do this. How can I be so cruel as to leave her? I’ve broken my promise to her in favor of one to Noctis. I have no right to say I love her._

Ignis reminded himself the damage was already done and forced himself to take one step, then another, and another until he was finally at the porch of the house. Gladio was waiting for him. He was leaning against the handrail with his arms crossed, his eyes clouded. “So you did it.” Ignis’ eyes flashed as he climbed the stairs and glowered at Gladio, in no mood to trade verbal blows.

“You know as well as I do that an order is an order.” Ignis spoke each word with deliberate detachment, forcing himself to fence in his own thoughts on the matter.

Gladio grunted in agreement. “She’s gonna be pissed when she wakes up.” He opened the door for Ignis and reached out to brush Elvinari’s hair from her face.

Ignis possessively clutched her to his chest and glowered at Gladio, replying coolly, “Rightly so.” He quietly made his way through the house and up the steps to put her in bed. Iris was already asleep and didn’t move as Ignis pulled back the cover to lay Elvinari down. He set her down softly and straightened her limbs so she would be comfortable before placing her pack at the bedside with her boots. Ignis knelt and studied her face, knowing it might be the last time he ever saw her. He didn’t want to forget a single thing about her, so he stayed for a long while just watching her, memorizing her. When he finally kissed her goodbye and stood, his knees protested and belied just how long he had been kneeling at her side.

Ignis shut the door with a soft click and leaned his forehead against the door, wishing with all his might that things could have been different, that she could have stayed with them until the very end. _Please, hear me. If there is a way for her to find us in Altissia, make it so. If there is a price to pay I will gladly pay it. Just let me have her a little longer._

Ignis got no sleep that night, and when he boarded the ship in the morning with the others he felt he might shatter at the emptiness and the silence where Elvinari should have been. He retreated far into himself and hid behind the calm mask that he had crafted so carefully over the years. His hollowness and anguish didn't kill him as they pulled away from the dock, but some small part of him hoped it might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while between posts, but I hope you had as much fun with this chapter as I did writing it! I've just accepted that I'm a shameless mess when it comes to anything Ignis related, but meh. That's just my life now.


	14. Cutting the Deepest Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altissia holds surprises and painful decisions, and Ignis loses control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on three different papers that are due this week, buuuut this chapter has been burning a hole in my brain so I've worked on it when I've taken breaks. It was a doozy to write and not gonna lie - it kinda hurt. Editing was kind of rushed, so let me know if there are any glaring errors or inconsistencies please.

A cool hand pressed itself to Elvinari’s forehead and a calm like rippling water flowed through her, slowly raising her from the depths of an unnatural slumber. Remnants of heartache and confusion swirled darkly as she regained consciousness but she couldn’t quite remember why. She struggled in her mind against the space forming where the alien presence now worked. _Be still, O daughter of Lucis._ A gentle and sure voice sounded and Elvinari felt compelled to listen. The woman’s voice speaking to her was all frost and fresh fallen snow on a clear, starry night, and somehow felt so familiar. _Wake now, for the King needs you at his side. You must hurry. He sets out now to seek the Oracle at the Walls of Water._

Elvinari sat up gasping and starkly awake, as if she was taking her very first breath. _Noct! They’re leaving!_ Full panic set in as she leapt from the bed and slipped on her boots, not sparing a moment to wonder why she was fully dressed. Elvinari glimpsed her open pack near the bedside table and snatched it up as she dashed for the door and down the stairs.

Savage wrath flared in her as she spied the lighthouse and memories from the night before came rushing back, a bittersweet blend of her beloved betraying her in the most brutal way. _You said you loved me… How could you do this?_ Despite the gaping wound in her heart, Elvinari pressed on and sprinted toward the hill.

Her legs pumped faster than she had ever made them go and the sound of the ship’s engine starting sent her feet flying faster still. _I’ll never make it. I’m too late._ Still, she ran in spite of her failing hope and the relentless passing of seconds. Her eyes flicked to the hill overlooking the dock next to the lighthouse and a mad, impossible idea formed and took hold of her. _I’m not giving up. That’s not what I do._

The boat came into view as she crested the hill and Elvinari cursed. She frantically tossed aside tools and chunks of old wood as she searched for a rope. She seized one and tied it around the trunk of a tree, not bothering to check if it would hold. Elvinari prayed it was long enough as she barreled away from the ship and toward the ledge opposite. She leapt from the cliff and her stomach bottomed out as open air rushed past her and she swung up and away from the dock.

Elvinari gritted her teeth as the rope went taut, her hands burning as she tried to keep hold of the end of the rope. She whooshed passed a horrified Iris and Talcott as the momentum she built up sent her back toward the retreating boat. Just as she began to feel weightless as she hit the height of her arc, she let go and braced herself to hit either the water or the deck of the ship.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Six save us, we're in trouble,” Gladio called and pointed, making the others turn back toward the cliff. Ignis was certainly confused, but was unsure if he was elated or terrified to see Elvinari awake. Then it dawned on him that she was hurtling toward the edge of the cliff and tying off an old rope. _No, please don’t,_ he prayed as he realized what she was doing, _You mustn’t get yourself injured or killed. There should be enough sedative in your system to keep you asleep for several more hours still. How can this be?_

He wanted to shout, to do absolutely anything to stop her, but he was too stunned to make his body listen. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and Ignis swore his heart stopped when Elvinari jumped and turned herself into a human pendulum. When she let go, Ignis feared she wouldn’t clear the railing. Elvinari flailed and angled herself just enough to barely make it over the edge of the deck and tumbled unceremoniously into a heap, one of her arms at a disconcerting angle under her.

Ignis was already rushing over to see if she had broken anything and he took a ragged breath, finding that he had forgotten to breathe in the moments prior. He instinctively reached for her as she sat up and groaned, needing to touch her and reassure himself that somehow his prayer had been answered.

Elvinari forcefully swatted his hand away and scowled menacingly, refusing help from anyone when she stood. She fixed her gaze on Ignis, not sparing him an ounce of the acerbic glint in her eyes. “You don’t get to touch me,” she snarled, “Not after what you pulled last night.” The full brunt of what Ignis had done came crashing down on him and he felt as if he was in an awful freefall without a lifeline to catch hold of.  

“Noct, whatever he told you about me wanting to stay behind was a lie,” She took a step toward her brother and turned her back on Ignis, a cold lump forming in his stomach. Elvinari winced as she tried to point accusatorily back at him, her nearly dislocated arm not quite cooperating, “He drugged me so I wouldn’t come after you. If that woman hadn’t woken me up I would have…” She trailed off at her brother’s pained expression and how he refused to meet her eyes. She glanced around the boat at the others and their shoulders sagged as they avoided her gaze.

For a few long moments the wind whipped Elvinari’s hair loudly around her ears and she felt utterly alone. “You told him to do it. You all knew. That’s why you all said goodbye last night,” she said quietly, barely heard over the waves.

Noct clenched his fists and nodded, finally looking up with sad blue eyes. “Yeah. I knew you wouldn’t stay if I asked you to, so I asked Ignis to convince you. If he couldn’t, I told him to find a way to make you stay, no matter what. I don’t want you to die for me, especially not after almost losing you once already.” Noctis sighed and took her hands in his, squeezing tightly, “If we failed, at least you could pick up the pieces and go on as queen.”

Elvinari snatched her hands back and spoke with a dangerous calm that she took on when she was hurt, angry, or both. “I am not just a backup plan. I’m your _sister_ and a comrade to each of you. If any of you had the balls to be honest with me, then maybe I would have agreed to it.”

She tossed down her pack and shrugged out of her jacket as she kicked off her boots. “If condemning me to a life without the people I love most means that much to you, I’ll swim back. And by the way,” she angrily undid her belt and tossed her skirt down, leaving her in a black sleeveless button-up and her black tights, “Failure isn’t an option. Not with everything at stake. You should know that by now, your Majesty.” Her words were biting and harsh, but Noctis didn’t flinch back from their truth.

Cid grabbed her arm as Elvinari tried to lift herself over the side and yanked her back. “Put yer clothes back on, girl, and sit down. Reggie’d never forgive me if I let one of his own jump ship while I was captaining.” He fixed her with a stony stare and she sighed in concession, nodding once.

“Yes, sir.” Elvinari said in deference and gathered her clothes, the slightest bit of pink coloring her cheeks in shame. She wasn’t inclined toward dramatic outbursts, but she felt frayed and broken. Normally she just kept it all in and sorted it out later like any good soldier should do.

She huffed and shuffled off to a corner where she quickly dressed and sat, leaning back on her pack. Elvinari kept her eyes forward on the waves as Cid steered. She braided her hair to keep it from her eyes and a shadow passed over her shoulder. A small, green vial appeared in her peripheral vision and she held out her hand without looking. Prompto carefully placed the potion in her palm and tried to make peace, “For your bruises. That was a pretty rough fall.”

Elvinari wordlessly crushed it and let the magic tingle of the potion heal her minor injuries. She had barely noticed them in her fury, but now she was grateful they were gone. She knew they sent Prompto on purpose, probably figuring she was least likely to take out her anger on him. They were right. Instead of lashing out, she simply ignored his stuttered attempt at an apology and waited for him to leave.

He sulked off and Elvinari fought the urge to look back at the guys, lest she see them and feel her heart flood with love. She wasn’t quite ready to let go of her anger. Not yet. The heat of it thrumming through her veins was preferable to the numbness that would set in if she didn’t hold on. She couldn’t afford to fall apart, not so close to Accordo where Luna was waiting.

It was another hour or so before Elvinari finally sighed and scrubbed her hands over her face and stood, mentally exhausted. If they had wanted her gone in the first place, then was she helping or hurting them by coming along anyway? The thought tormented her and she wrestled with it silently until she reasoned her way out of it by accepting there was no turning back.

“You know, those boys were only tryin’ to look out for ya.” Cid didn’t look at her as he adjusted their course slightly. “It may be the only way they know how.”

“I know,” Elvinari bit her lip. “Their hearts are in the right places, but they can be such idiots sometimes. I don’t need to be protected. I’m not some helpless damsel. What I need is to stand with them. I couldn’t just abandon them. I couldn’t leave them behind like that, at least not without telling them.” And just like that, her temper fizzled out and she was left with the taste of ashes in her mouth. “We’re supposed to be a team. We’re supposed to look out for each other, not make selfish decisions like that.”

“You oughta tell them that.” Cid nodded behind her and Elvinari turned to find herself face to face with her brother. The other three were hovering close behind him and from their faces she could tell they heard her.

Noctis hugged her tightly and Elvinari hugged him back. He let go and grimaced, “Look, I know we-”

Elvinari crossed her arms and shook her head, “Save it. It doesn’t matter now. You’re stuck with me. That’s what big sisters do. You can’t get rid of us.” She punched his arm and smiled. “But if any of you ever try to ditch me again, there will be hell to pay. Ramuh’s wrath will be nothing compared to what I’d unleash.” She looked at each of them and made sure they understood the severity of her words.

Noctis smiled back in relief. “Got it. Not leaving you behind again.”

“And you,” Elvinari pointed at Ignis, her eyes indecipherable, “I’m letting you off the hook because you were just doing Noct’s dirty work. BUT I expect a formal apology, preferably in the form of food once we dock.”

Relief flitted across Ignis face before he smoothed it back into his usual calm and bowed, “As you wish.” He turned away to hide the slightest upturn of his full lips. What he didn’t know was that in her contemplation Elvinari had stumbled upon a hard reality that threatened to tear them apart, and she knew she couldn’t put it off for long. _I have to find a way to tell him. I have to find a way to make him listen._

They spent the remainder of the trip talking about what they might find in Altissia and avoiding mentioning their fears concerning the Leviathan and finding Lunafreya. Elvinari sat on one of the benches and tilted her face toward the sun, taking deep breaths of the fresh and and enjoying the warm breeze on her face. She was refusing to think about what she must do, about how she had to drive a wedge between herself and her beloved. She heard a click or two and smirked, knowing that Prompto was taking the opportunity to snag a few shots of her.

Elvinari twisted and innocently laid her head on his thigh, her legs bent and dangling off the bench. “Lemme see them,” she reached for the camera and Promtpo obliged. She thumbed the arrow buttons and skipped over the recent shots of her and giggled at some discreet photos of Cindy scattered among the usual pictures of the guys and their escapades.

“Looks like you’re crushing hard on our trusty mechanic, huh?” Elvinari offered the camera back to Prompto and he chuckled nervously. She poked his cheek and smiled, “Don’t be shy, kiddo. She’s quite the catch, but so are you, even if you are a little spastic at times.”

Prompto looked down indignantly and protested. “Hey! I’m not! I just get a little excited.”

“A little?” Elvinari arched an eyebrow from her impromptu human pillow and counted on her fingers the number of times in the past day alone that Prompto had lost his mind over something trivial. “And not to mention your obsession with your birdy brethren. If anyone even mentions chocobos your train of thought is derailed. But none of those are bad things. They make you charming.”

Prompto peered down at her uncertainly. “You sure? Really?” Elvinari smiled lopsidedly and assured him that he just needed to be more confident, but she knew that was easier said than done.

Elvinari glanced up and found Ignis watching her, the slightest bit of a jealous edge to his gaze. She pretended not to notice and snuggled closer to Prompto, laying more firmly on his leg and playing with one of his gloved hands. “I’ll teach you how to talk to a girl. It’s not that hard once you get the hang of it. I’m sure Gladio could give you a few pointers.”

“Big guy, please! You’re so good with the ladies! It would be awesome if you were my teacher.” Prompto threw a pleading look in Gladio’s direction, making the large man laugh and agree good naturedly.

“Hey, Elvi?” Noctis strode over and leaned over the bench, his shadow falling over her. “Something’s been bugging me about what you said earlier.”

Elvinari swung her legs around and sat up, frowning slightly. “The woman?”

“Yeah.” Noctis was gripping the bench so hard his knuckles were white. He was trying to not be worried, but with the interference of forces beyond their control he couldn’t help his rising concern that they were nothing more than pawns in a game. “Who was she?”

Elvinari shook her head slowly, “I didn’t see her. I just heard her. She wasn’t there when I woke up. I’m not even sure how she got the drugs out of my system.” She looked up and smiled reassuringly at her brother. “I’ll let you know if I start hearing voices again, especially if it’s more than one.” Noct shoved her shoulder and she laughed, knowing that they were both hiding the tension of everything just beneath the surface.

Elvinari still didn’t look at Ignis. She didn’t want to see whatever emotion might be hiding in his eyes, didn’t want to feel the pricking sensation in her neck and the squeeze of her heart when she thought of a life without him. She straightened her jacket and stood to stretch her back, finding that there was no soreness despite her thorough beating the night before. _The potion must have gotten rid of the marks._ She smiled inwardly at how absurd it was that she missed them. They were proof that she had let her guard down and let someone in, and she wanted them back.

For the rest of the trip she carefully avoided Ignis, keeping someone between them at all times. She turned her attention to teasing Noctis about finally seeing Luna. He brushed her off but there was a hopeful spark in his blue eyes as he stared off toward Altissia. Elvinari held onto that as they neared the port. _Once we secure the Leviathan’s blessing, we can come back with Luna. Then when we take back Insomnia we’ll throw them the best wedding we can put together. Their love will get them through this and it will give the people hope once their King and Oracle are a team._

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Holy Six,” Elvinari breathed as Altissia grew closer in the distance. Statues loomed over them and ushered them into the city as they entered the canal. There were waterfalls cascading all around them and the elegant architecture reached toward the bright blue sky. Elvinari had no way to articulate how beautiful the city was and wondered if she could return once their journey was done to take in every sight. They all turned when the radio staticked to life and announced that Lady Lunafreya would be giving a speech and making her first public appearance since being reported dead at the signing.

“Won’t be much longer now, Noct.” Ignis said at the prince’s side. Noctis nodded and fixed his eyes on the gate ahead, determination setting his shoulders square and his head high. They neared the checkpoint into the city and the guard motioned for them to slow and stop. They nervously shifted on their feet when the official boarded and asked for an entry permit.

“Relax, I got one here.” Cid calmly lifted a card from his wallet and presented it to the guard. The official commented on how old it was and let them pass with no other issue. When they asked Cid if he had prepared in advance he explained that it was the same permit that he and Regis had used over three decades ago. Elvinari’s eyes tightened thoughtfully the mention of her father. _Looks like we’re following in your footsteps. Please, watch over us, dad._

Elvinari hooked her hand through Noctis’ and squeezed supportively, knowing he must be feeling and thinking the same thing. He nodded and tightened his hand thankfully in response. Cid brought them around easily to the customs dock and they unloaded their packs before heading to the immigration booth. The official eyed Noct skeptically and demanded a reason for their visit.

Noct gave Ignis an uncertain look and his advisor stepped forward to handle it, smoothly lying and saying they were culinary students here to study Altissia’s cuisine. The guard demanded official documents and identification and would not budge on the matter even after Ignis spun a story about how they were robbed shortly before departing.

Elvinari acted purely on instinct and flounced over once she sensed they were getting nowhere. She had undone her braid and a couple of buttons to reveal her cleavage. She innocently gazed up at the immigration officer and clasped her hands in a way that made her breasts squeeze together and up to catch his attention.

“Please, sir,” Elvinari pleaded, eyes bright and round, “We've had a hard road. You wouldn't deny a poor girl her dream after coming so far and suffering so much, would you?” The guard’s scowl faltered and she seized the moment by leaning forward on the counter toward the glass, giving the man a clear view down her shirt. “I've spent so long practicing that it would just break my heart to be turned away so close to our destination. Won't you let us through?” She twirled a bit of hair around her fingers coyly and pouted her lips just so.

The officer caved and waved them through quickly, looking somewhat flustered. Elvinari winked and blew him a kiss as thanks and sauntered off after the guys. She rolled her shoulders and buttoned up her shirt, shaking her head. “What would you losers do without me?” They stared at her incredulously, as if she'd suddenly grown a second fire breathing head. She pulled her hair tie off her wrist with her teeth and rolled her eyes. “That's the first and last time I use my womanly charm to get your asses out of trouble. Next time you'll have to resort to bribes.”

Cid laughed at the varying amounts of discomfort among the young men. “Gotta use every weapon in yer arsenal. Don’t act like you boys have never used yer looks and smooth talk to get out of a tight spot.” Elvinari nodded smugly and crossed her arms, remembering a few instances her brother and their friends flirted their way out of trouble. Cid waved them off and said he’d be staying on the ship for the most part and would find Weskham later and catch up with him over a few drinks.

“I suggest we find somewhere to stay then seek out Weskham to see what he has to say about the city.” Ignis adjusted his glasses and scanned the crowd to keep from watching Elvinari walk away to read the flyers posted on the nearby bulletin.

When he approached her to try and convince to join them she held up a hand to stop him. “I’m fine sharing a room if there’s space for all of us. I can sleep on the couch, the floor, wherever. I’m not picky. Just split us up whatever way works best.” She wouldn’t look at him and her voice was distant and disinterested. Ignis watched her stormy gray-blue eyes roam over a sign declaring there was a monster arena, various hunter requests, then the large detailed map of the gondola system.

He felt hollowed out as he turned back toward Noctis who was already heading for the Leville down the street. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if the damage done was irreparable, if his sin was too grave to atone for. _Have I lost her?_

Ignis placed the thought in the furthest corner of his mind as he strolled into the hotel lobby. He was all business as he asked for the available rooms and prices while behind him Gentiana and Umbra seemingly appeared out of thin air. Noctis knelt to pet Umbra and retrieve the notebook he and Luna communicated through while the Messenger imparted valuable yet cryptic words for Noctis alone, as per usual.

Elvinari found them and petted Umbra vigorously. “What a good boy, braving the dangers of the world just to find my brother.” She scratched under his chin and the dog accepted her adoration with a regal lift of his head and a soft growl, almost like a purr. “That’s right, you’re the bestest, bravest doggy.”

Gentiana smiled and murmured sagely, “It appears you are feeling much better, your Highness.” Elvinari stiffened and rose from her crouch. _That voice..._

“You woke me,” Elvinari gasped, glancing at Noctis and Prompto. Neither of them seemed to hear her or Gentiana, then she realized that the woman was speaking to her in her mind. It was the same serene presence, the same cold space within her that felt so much like home. “Thank you, great Messenger, but why would you help one so lowly as I?” Elvinari stepped closer and peered at the woman she had seen only once before when she was quite young.

“Darkness is approaching. A king needs his allies, and an earnest prayer is answered. Daughter of Lucis, there is always a price to be paid.” The woman opened her eyes slightly and held a finger to her lips, cautioning Elvinari to say nothing. There was sorrow in those tranquil, ageless eyes and an unfathomable wisdom that made Elvinari feel small and terribly insignificant.

Elvinari nodded slowly though she didn’t quite understand and when she blinked, Gentiana was gone. _Darkness…? A price?_ A seed of dread planted itself in the lining of Elvinari’s stomach and she wasn’t sure if she was smothering it or helping it flourish by burying in the recesses of her mind. She hugged herself tightly and shivered despite the mild air.

“You okay there? You look like you saw a ghost,” Gladio placed a warm hand on her shoulder and Elvinari nodded numbly, forcing herself to unfold her arms and smile up at him.

“Never been better.” Elvinari tried to inflect a merry tone but he wasn’t buying it. Gladio noticed how the light in her smile didn’t touch her eyes and his gaze flicked toward Ignis handing what he assumed to be their room key to Noctis. “Gladio,” Elvinari said low and firm. “I’m fine. Trust me.”

His golden brown eyes lit on hers again and he sighed, “If you say so.” Gladio pulled back his hand after Elvinari brushed her fingers against his in silent thanks.

“So then Maagho?” Prompto asked curiously from behind his camera as he scanned the docks and their group.

“Yup,” Noct said as he set off to take the lead. He took in the city with a sedate interest, marveling amongst the group at how labyrinthine and pristine the city was. Everywhere they looked they were surrounded by water and as the sun set, the city glowed to life with street lamps and lanterns. It was as if fireflies lent their soft light to the gondolas and plazas and Elvinari could scarcely believe she wasn’t walking through a painting.

As they passed an outdoor restaurant, they heard some people talking about how Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress was on display. It began as a memorial, but now it was in celebration of the Oracle’s return. “We should go check it out, Noct,” Prompto prodded Noctis in the side and the prince conceded to a little more sightseeing since they still had no idea where to find the restaurant.

The dress shop was just a street over, so they trotted to the window front and Elvinari gaped at the lovely creation. The dress was a vision of white and delicacy, and the garment itself brought Luna to mind. Elvinari had never met her in person, but she had seen pictures of the lovely blond woman and heard a lot about her from Noct and her father.

“I think you’re one lucky guy, Noct,” Elvinari slung an arm around her brother’s shoulder and leaned her head against his. “After we bring Luna home, we’ll start to make things right again.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Noctis replied with a one sided smile reminiscent of the boyish grin he used to give her as a child.

“Well,” Elvinari patted him on the back, “With your bride-to-be paving the way, it’ll be a hell of a lot easier. With the two of you together it oughta be a piece of cake.” Noctis stared at the dress a moment longer with a small furrow in his brow, lost in thought.

“Let’s get a move on. It's getting late and I need a drink.” Gladio announced from behind them. He cocked his head gruffly in the direction of the gondola they needed to take and crossed his arms expectantly. Elvinari was certain he broke the silence to keep them from dwelling too long on their doubts, and she was grateful for his handle on the situation. Though she could read a room easily enough, he was always better at finding ways to shift the mood, even if it sometimes made him seem like a complete ass.

They boarded the gondola that would bring them to their destination and Elvinari perched herself on the boat’s edge, leaving the comfier seats for her friends. She was stunned to silence as she trailed her fingers through the impossibly clear water. She devoured everything with her eyes and had some trouble keeping up with the conversation flowing around her.

The gondolier bid them a good night as they disembarked at the floating market with a small cafe at the center. The man behind the bar was stately in not only his fine waistcoat and monocle, but also in the air he exuded. He was obviously proud, intelligent, and talented - not unlike Ignis. Aside from his lovely dark skin and advanced age, his refined demeanor and his hardworking hands were extremely similar to their advisor.

When he spoke, it was with familiarity and warmth. “Welcome to Accordo. Cid mentioned you’d be dropping in.” They approached the bar tensely and the man smiled. “Weskham Armaugh, as you’ve gathered. My word, you’ve grown, little Prince and Princess.”

Elvinari dipped her head in greeting and failed to recall ever meeting him. It didn’t matter. He obviously knew them and was willing to offer his help, which she wouldn’t turn down. Her brother began asking questions about where Luna was being held, how the empire and Accordo were associated, and the Leviathan.

Elvinari listened intently but let her vision widen and roam to check the boats selling fresh caught fish and ingredients. There were tables neatly organized around the floating raft and an imposing woman caught her eye. She was seated in the far corner of the barge and was eyeing them appraisingly, two guards not far behind her. Her hair was short and gray, but well cared for and her green and black suit suggested she was quite well off.

Just as Elvinari whispered a warning about their watcher, the woman rose and approached them with measured steps. After Weskham greeted her as a friend the woman haughtily folded her arms and explained that she had heard about his distinguished guests. Elvinari bristled and wondered who exactly had informed her and why. Sensing they were on edge, the older woman turned and addressed them. “Gentlemen and miss, I won’t waste your time. My name is Camelia Claustra.”

“First secretary of the Accordo protectorate,” Ignis added when the rest of them did not respond to the name.

Secretary Claustra continued, “You should know we have Lady Lunafreya in our care. And the empire demands we surrender her.” She was matter of fact and serious as she weighed their reactions.

Noctis stopped himself from stepping forward, restraining himself to a concerned, “What?”

This seemed to be the response she was looking to elicit. “Yet I am loathe to acquiesce unless we stand to profit. Hence I’ve come to discuss terms… with the King of Lucis.” She kept her hard and calculated gaze on Noctis, ignoring everyone else. “If you’ve a mind to talk, come to my estate in the morning.” The secretary turned away and her guards followed, leaving them in hollow silence.

Weskham gave them reassuring words, “She can be oblique at the best of times, but I assure you her heart is in the right place.”

“Oh. Okay. If you say so,” Prompto nodded trustingly. The rest of them hoped he was right and that they wouldn’t end up with a hostage situation on their hands. Seeing their weariness, Weskham urged them to seek lodging for the night and tackle the issue in the morning.

While waiting for the next gondola, Noct’s fists were clenched at his side, his mouth set in a firm line and the corners of his eyes tight. Elvinari whispered encouragingly, “We'll get her back no matter what. Just try to relax for tonight. Staying wound up won't do her any good.” He nodded and some of the worry in his eyes dissipated and his shoulders loosened. “Head back without me,” she added loud enough for the others to hear as the boat pulled up to the floating market.

“What’ll you be doing?” Noctis inquired more than a little uneasy with the idea of her alone in Imperial territory.

“I’ve got some questions for Weskham and I’m going to run a bit of reconnaissance on that Claustra woman’s place.” Elvinari left no room for argument and Ignis backed her up, much to her surprise.

“It could be a trap, so it would behoove us to be prepared with escape routes,” Ignis nodded in agreement, “And if I recall correctly, I owe the princess dinner. I shall remain behind and aid in gathering intel.”

Elvinari frowned and almost objected but instead she assured the others they would be back before morning. Belatedly, Noctis tossed Elvinari a room key from the gondola and called, “Share the smaller room so you won’t wake anyone up when you get back.”  Elvinari snatched the key midair and clutched it begrudgingly. _Before last night I would have been happy about this. Now it just makes what I have to do even harder._

She shoved the key into her pocket and asked Ignis to keep watch or shop while she talked with Weskham. She resolutely kept her back to him and strode toward the bar once more, seating herself at the center stool and folding her hands tightly on the counter.

“Sir, with all due respect I need two things from you: answers and the strongest drink you have.” Elvinari declared courteously. Her eyes were sharp and focused, the stormy blue gray telling of her resolve and unrest.

Weskam nodded once and poured her a stout glass of translucent crimson liquid. It smelled of spices and something sweet, in between caramel and honey, yet underneath it all was the sharp tang of lemon or some other citrus. She was sure that Ignis would know every note of flavor, but she didn’t bother to turn and ask. Weskham slid the drink toward her and smiled, “We call it Phoenix Blood. It is rumored to have brought sickened sailors back from the brink of death, and there are claims that Bahamut himself taught the recipe to man.”

Elvinari’s eyes flicked up to the older man and held his gaze as she tipped the glass back, gulping the drink in several long draws. The burn was smooth and lovely, the warmth of the draught flaming immediately through her limbs and pleasantly hazing over her mental anguish.

Her mouth quirked up on one side and set the glass down gently. “That tastes like someone caught wild summer and stardust in a bottle and fed it ambrosia.”

Weskham laughed good naturedly, his hands on his hips and his eyes crinkling at the corners. “You’ve got Regis’ drinking tolerance, Aulea’s eyes, and the wit from them both.” He leaned forward, “I take it you would like to hear about them?” In her peripheral, Elvinari saw Ignis take a seat at the end of the bar and he was listening intently.

“Please. It’s too soon for my brother to talk about him, but you traveled with my dad. I need to know what he was like,” Elvinari sighed and traced the wood grain beneath her fingers, “And you knew Queen Aulea? You knew my mother?” She looked up with hope and desperation and to her relief Weskham nodded. She could have talked to Cid about these things at any time, she knew. But now she didn’t have to share this private moment with the rest of them and she could relate the stories to her brother when he was good and ready.

“I’m an open book. Ask me anything.” Weskham nodded and bowed shallowly. So Elvinari delved in, rapid firing questions and receiving stories and drawn out explanations. At some point Ignis set down a plate of food in front of her and she glanced sideways. He had moved closer and had a meal of his own before him. How had she not noticed?

When she didn’t touch her dinner Ignis calmly put a fork in her hand and firmly said, “You haven’t eaten a thing all day. You must, if only to keep up your strength.” Elvinari took several small bites as Weskham continued to regale her of her with tales of how her father had wooed her mother, the previous Oracle, and the many mishaps of the group while on the road.

She hardly tasted the food, though she was certain it was delicious. It was a lasagna of some sort but it didn’t matter. Elvinari was truly sated by Weskham’s words; they created a small window through which she could peer into the past and learn of her family. Somehow her plate emptied itself and a cold glass of water found its way into her hands. By the time Elvinari thanked Weskham, the three of them and a couple of customers were the only people left.

Elvinari tried to pay for her drink and the meal but Weskham turned away her gil. “It’s the least I can do to feed Reggie’s daughter and the current king’s advisor. The trip down memory lane was more than enough compensation.” He took her hands in his and squeezed comfortingly. “I remember the day your father came out holding you. He was simply beaming with your tiny self sleeping in his arms. I had only ever seen him look that way at Aulie, so full of love and protection. He had that same look when your brother was born. You two meant the world to him. Never forget.”

Elvinari’s lips parted in a small gasp and she whispered her gratitude, unable to raise her voice for fear of it cracking with unshed tears. Weskham nodded, his eyes a bit misty and wished them luck. As if in a daze she took careful steps to the gondola and let Ignis request a stop. His pinky brushed hers as he sat down next to her and when she didn’t move away from his touch Ignis laced his fingers over hers.

For the first time that night, Elvinari let herself look up at him, her eyes shining under the light of Altissia’s glow and the blanket of stars above them. Her grief was apparent and she was lost, struggling to stay afloat amongst it while the waves tossed and tormented her. Words were not enough to comfort her nor to truly convey how sorry he was for her loss and what he had done, so he simply held her hand and pulled her close against his chest for the remainder of the short journey.

Their mission was not forgotten, so when they disembarked they wound their way through the streets until they came to the large manor that Secretary Claustra called home. Elvinari was silent and did not look at Ignis again. She restricted her communication to subtle cues and he followed her obediently, taking mental notes all the while of the expansive layout.

Elvinari scaled a nearby building and shimmied up some vines to a ledge to get a better vantage point. Ignis followed easily, his long limbs affording him a better reach though Elvinari was more nimble than he. There was an easily accessible tower from the ledge so she hauled herself up the side, using protruding bricks as convenient hand and footholds.

The tower was old and dusty, but the open view between the pillars and ancient walls afforded them a lovely view of not only Claustra’s land, but of the city as well. Elvinari had to tear her eyes away from the sprawling, shimmering tapestry and the web of waterways that was Altissia. She motioned for Ignis’ to hand her a notebook and he pulled a small pad and pen from his pocket for occasions such as this. Elvinari quickly sketched out the layout and marked possible escape routes, careful to note the guards and alleys that dead ended.

Ignis examined her seated in a crouch, her shoulders hunched in severe concentration and could see the possibilities for tomorrow running unchecked through her mind. When she finally sighed and held aloft her notes for him to take, he was exhausted for her, knowing the burdens she bore were much the same as her brother’s.

Before Elvinari could wordlessly hop down the ledge and away from him, Ignis caught her around the waist and cupped her cheek with his other hand, caressing her face softly with his thumb. She studiously looked away and feigned interest in a weed that had somehow wended its way through a stone and cracked it.

“Love, please look at me. Say something. Anything.” Ignis whispered bringing his face close to hers. “You’ve avoided me all day and haven’t given me the chance to apologize for what I’ve done. I know you’re still furious with me, as you should be. If you hate me, then I deserve it.” Elvinari closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, otherwise unresponsive and stiff in his embrace. He was afraid to kiss her, and cold all over as he studied her face and gathered what little courage was left after last night.

Elvinari opened her eyes and spoke, not letting him apologize. “I don’t hate you, and I'm not angry with you. I'm mad at myself for putting you in a position of making an impossible choice. You did your job, and deep down some selfish part of me hoped you wouldn’t. That somehow you'd always choose me over Noct. That you'd never be able to hurt me.”

Her jaw tightened and her hands clenched and unclenched, trying to translate her raw pain into words. “But I was wrong to think you were perfect. You're only human, and what you did hurt you too. I can see it. I've been unfair to you, and I'm so sorry Ignis. I'm proud of you and I wish I was as strong as you are, because I'm not sure what I would have done. But why didn't you tell me the truth? That's what gets me the most.” Her searching, piercing gaze made Ignis feel as if he were a small child being admonished for doing something disappointing.

Ignis looked away in shame and exhaled slowly, running a hand anxiously through his hair. “I simply couldn’t. I was too much of a coward to face you and explain the situation once I knew how you felt about the matter. I knew the risks. I understood how dishonest my actions were, and yet I followed through with them anyway, and for that you have my sincerest regret and apologies.”

Elvinari lifted his chin with her fingers and smiled sadly. “Any hesitation on our part with regards to Noct and his orders could get us or him killed.” She ran her hands over his shirt collar and dropped her eyes to the skull necklace he wore at his throat. “We’re living on borrowed time, Ignis, and we owe every second of it to Noct. He deserves every last ounce of our energy and focus. That’s why I’ve decided to release you from your promise. It will make both our jobs easier.” There was a small hitch to her voice but she swallowed to clear it.

“You no longer have to choose between me and my brother. I had hoped we could tell him about us after we found Luna, but I have to end this now before our relationship affects his safety.” Elvinari finally looked up, her eyes dark and unreadable.

Ignis’ hands hung limp at his sides and his pulse stampeded against his eardrums. His heart shattered into volatile fragments that flung themselves toward every crevice within his chest. His lungs were unable to draw air as they were punctured and his mind buzzed with a single word: _No. No, no, no._

“Please, Elvi,” Ignis pleaded, unable to stop himself, “Please don’t do this.” Ignis had never begged for anything in his life, but he was prepared to fall to his knees and shed every last shred of dignity he had if it meant he would still be permitted to love her.

Elvinari stepped back from him, breathing shakily, “It’s already done. The time we had together is something I will always cherish, but it was never meant to last. I’m sorry, so very sorry.”

All at once, Ignis’ carefully crafted composure and gentility he had fostered over the years failed him. He was on Elvinari in a single bound, her wrists seized in his unyielding hands and his hard body pinning her against the nearest wall, tight into a corner. Ignis all but growled, “You said I was allowed to fight for you, to be selfish. Allow me that. Give me the chance to change your mind.” He pressed solid, lean thighs against hers to keep her from escaping, though she still struggled.

“No,” Elvinari sobbed, her hands going numb from the suffocating grip Ignis had on her wrists, “I can’t.” She could get free if she truly wanted to, but she didn’t wish to injure him in the process. Besides, it would mean nothing if he wasn’t the one to let her go. He _had_ to release her. Otherwise, the two of them would be trapped in this awful chasm between the most important people in their lives. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is. Please, Ignis.”

Ignis ground his hips against hers and kissed her neck, choosing to ignore her plight. He nipped at her earlobe and grazed his teeth roughly against her skin when she tried to pull away. If he could just get her to remember, he reasoned, if he could convince her that they still belonged together then she would take back what she said. He drowned out her urgent entreaties for him to stop, too focused on overwhelming her with pleasure to recognize her pleas for what they were.

Ignis silenced Elvinari with his mouth, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking at it with a ferocity he had kept a tight leash on until now. He shoved his tongue into her unwilling mouth and felt her relax just the slightest bit, her tongue flicking to his instinctively for a moment before she thrashed and whimpered, “Ignis, please stop. Please.”

Ignis bucked his hips against hers and hissed at how electric she felt against his swollen cock. “Why fight it, Elvinari?” he purred against her neck with light sucks and nips that left her panting and swearing, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. “Give in. Say you’ll still be mine.” Ignis yanked her arms upward further and she yelped from the sharp tug in her shoulders. Her feet were off the ground and she was at his mercy. Now her hips were even with his and he forced his knees between her thighs, opening them so he could roll his eager length up and down that warm, sweet valley nestled between her legs.

Elvinari moaned and tilted her hips forward to press against him, conflicted yet burning for him. “I could take you by force,” he warned, his mouth creeping down to her cleavage where he popped her shirt open with a firm tug of his teeth, “I could strip you naked and take you against your will. But that isn’t the sort of man I am. Tell me you want me. Say what your body is already shouting. Speak the truth you are so vehemently denying.”

Elvinari gasped and shook her head weakly, her face flushed and eyes heavy lidded with desire. She no longer trusted her tongue, knowing that the words that would come out of her mouth would betray her and what she was trying to accomplish. _Just one last time,_ her impulses counseled her, _Just one last fuck, one last goodbye._ She shuddered as Ignis shifted to hold her wrists up with one hand and roughly freed her breasts with the other, her bra pushed down to her ribs as if it were nothing more than a nuisance.

Ignis shamelessly took a taut nipple in his mouth and rolled it between his tongue and teeth, pinching the other with coaxing fingers. Elvinari cried out as he pulled back and slapped her breasts, the flat of his hand stinging and making her nethers tighten in need. She was past fighting now, her will to resist dying under his hands. All that was left was to admit defeat.

Ignis teased her nipples for several more minutes, reducing her to a limp marionette ready to dance to the lascivious tune he was singing to her senses. When his free hand dipped to undo her belt and slipped into her skirt, Elvinari ground her teeth against the rising whine in her throat.

He kissed her passionately and ran his fingers over her damp underwear. “See,” he crowed smugly, “You’re positively drenched, begging me to fill you. Don’t you agree?” Ignis smiled devilishly, a dark longing in his eyes that Elvinari was uncertain could ever be satisfied. His emerald eyes promised forever, his mouth promised pleasure, and his hands promised release. Worn down, Elvinari nodded and kissed him without restraint, starved for his attention even though she had it all.

Ignis smiled against her mouth and whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine that gathered hotly in her stomach, “Beg for me, my love.”

Elvinari kissed his neck and panted against his skin, “Please, use me. Fuck me. Give me everything. I want your hard, throbbing cock inside me, stretching me, pounding me.” She gasped when he pulled her skirt, tights, and underwear down in one indelicate motion, leaving her bare ass against the cold, hard stone.

“Good girl.” There was hardly a pause as Ignis one handedly undid his own trousers and freed his erection, shoving himself up and into her tight hole. Elvinari sucked in quick, heaving breaths and Ignis made a raw noise that spoke of just how much he needed her, how separation from her would break him and leave him empty. “Wasn’t that easy, Elvi?” Ignis breathed, triumphant and proud as he let her hands go to hold on to her waist.

Elvinari pressed her boots against the wall and spread her legs as much as she could while her clothing caught around her ankles and tethered them together. Ignis leaned closer to her and further into the corner he had chased her into, and Elvinari could do nothing but let him bounce her up and down on his member, scraping her back and ass against the wall.

She knotted one hand through his hair and the other dug into his shoulder, her short nails catching the fabric of his jacket. Ignis kissed her deeply and forced her to look at him. “Say. My. Name,” he punctuated each thrust with a single syllable of his command.

“Ignis,” Elvinari breathed helplessly while losing herself to the green ocean of his gaze.

He plunged into her harder, deeper, “Again.”

“Ignis.” Elvinari cried, a little louder this time, a little more desperate as she neared her peak.

“Again!” Ignis’ fingers dug into her sides possessively and pounded out a faster rhythm still.

Elvinari groaned and nearly shouted her lover’s name as he delivered the last few thrusts that sent her headfirst into pleasure, blinding and deafening her to all but his touch. Feeling her orgasm and hearing his name so lovely on her lips, Ignis let himself go. With a couple more pumps he erupted his hot seed into her, her passage pulling every last drop from him until Ignis was spent dry.

Ignis set her down gently and could do naught but watch her tremble on the floor with the aftershock of her climax, his semen dribbling deliciously from her abused entrance. Elvinari was a sight to behold, disheveled and bleary, half naked with her clothes and hair in a disarray that somehow made her all the more desirable to Ignis. He fastened his pants and straightened himself quickly before he knelt to help Elvinari with a handkerchief in hand.

Instead of a welcoming kiss and a pleased smile, Elvinari regarded with cold eyes and slapped him hard enough to skew his spectacles. She left an angry red handprint across his jaw and cheek, seething at how he had gotten her to surrender. “Just go,” she said quietly, her words burning needles in Ignis’ heart. In his attempts to sway her, Ignis hadn’t noticed the tears streaming silently from Elvinari’s eyes. She was shaking with the force of her sobs, but her voice only held contempt and fury. “Leave. Now.”

Ignis let the handkerchief fall from his fingers and ran his hand over the stinging mark on his face, appalled by his actions. _What have I done?_ He knew in fact that he had only made matters much worse and had failed her yet again, giving in to his baser needs instead of letting her go peacefully. “Elvinari, I shouldn’t have-” Ignis began absolutely mortified, but she cut him off.

“Go. I won’t tell you again.” She had shifted her back to him and was buttoning up her shirt, careful with her tender breasts as she tucked them back into her bra. Her neck was a mess of red bites and scratches and her behind was scraped and bleeding, as was her lower back.

Ignis felt sick with himself and covered his mouth with both his hands, falling to his knees. He shook his head and wondered what kind of monster he had let himself become. _She truly is better off without me_ . Ignis shuddered at the thought of losing her, at how he had let her down time and again, and conceded that she was right. _For everyone involved, I must let her go._

Ignis methodically gathered himself behind the remnants of his mask long enough to successfully detach himself from his feelings, leave Elvinari a hi-potion on the ledge, and climb down before he felt himself crumbling inside again. _Pull it together, Scientia. No matter your pain, you have a role to fulfill. Your king needs you, even if the princess does not. Your personal affairs have no place here._

Despite his efforts, some part of him felt dead and numb, like he had lost one of his senses. Ignis sat down on a bench tucked away in an alley, soul weary and defeated, to await dawn. Elvinari had the key to the room, and there was no way he could face her now. He let himself feel one last thing before he cut off his emotions once more: regret that he had pushed away the one person who had understood him and loved him unconditionally.

He allowed himself three minutes to bury his face in his hands and weep, forcing his unmanageable grief to condense to mere seconds. Ignis lamented that he would never hold her again, never share a whispered conversation tangled together in the dark, never feel the warmth of her smile shining just for him. No, that was past now. He had gotten his wish to have her light, her love for a little while longer, and he had to make do with how it all turned out.

Meanwhile Elvinari reassembled herself and the pieces of her broken heart. She hadn’t cried and struck Ignis because he hurt her - astrals, no. The physical pain and being taken so roughly was nothing she couldn’t take, nothing she wouldn’t _willingly_ take again and again. No, her despair and anger came from being unable to say no, being unable to let go. She had acted out of desperation, pushing Ignis away in the worst way she knew how.

 _Let him think he hurt me. If that’s what it takes to make him move on, then so be it._ When she heard Ignis go to his knees, all she had wanted to do was crawl over and comfort him, to pull him to her and kiss his worries away. It killed her to hit him and ignore him, to not tell him the truth. _I will always love him, but this is the only way I can safely put Noct first._

Elvinari rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand and brushed herself off. She hadn’t bothered to clean herself, reasoning that she would shower and change into her spare clothes. Truly she just didn’t want to ruin the last thing Ignis had given her. She stood clutching the clean handkerchief and the hi-potion that had been left behind to her chest and stared out at the city, its beauty dulled by the chaos in her soul. It didn't seem right that the world just went on, didn't pause to give her a moment of respite. No, dawn was on the way and she had to hurry. 

She couldn’t let the others see the dark ring of bruises forming on her wrists like bracelets or the bright marks on her neck and shoulders like precious rubies. As much as she wanted to keep proof that Ignis had saw fit to mark her as his own, Elvinari knew there was no other way than to heal herself. She felt foolish for holding the square piece of cloth to her face and breathing in the lingering scent of Ignis’ skin and the hint of the cologne he wore. Shoving the handkerchief into her pocket, Elvinari shattered the vial and felt her bruises and scrapes heal, a slight itch rising where her flesh rapidly knit together. Though she was whole again, she had never felt more maimed and broken.

If only there were a magic cure to mend the emptiness inside her where Ignis belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much >.< Feedback/lashing out is appreciated. Fluffier, happier stuff is on the way for A Shield's Choice, so distract yourself with that for now if you must.


	15. Reliving the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting and preparing to reunite with Luna is harder than Elvinari thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long longer to write and was a lot harder than it should have been. It came out really long and since it deals with some heavy themes, I broke it into two sections to make it easier to process. I don't have a beta reader so apologies for errors. Thanks!

Elvinari stared at her phone screen, thumb hovering over the send icon. Biting her lip, she braced herself and tapped the touch screen. That tiny motion might as well have been an earthquake for all the turmoil it caused her.  _ Your turn to use the room. Grab a shower while you can.  _

The implied,  _ I won't be there _ stung more than she thought it would. She could only imagine Ignis’ face as he read it. Would it be impassive and unyielding in the face of his responsibilities? Of course it would be. He would let nothing stop him from serving his king. Nothing. 

Elvinari shook her head and left the hotel in a rush.  _ Last thing I need is to run into him alone.  _ She occupied herself with taking a walk along the waterfront and finding Cid. She figured she might as well invite him to breakfast once the boys woke up. She waved up to him watching the sunrise at the prow; he was an early riser and took joy in the silence of early mornings. Around them, the city began to stretch and come to life. 

He gruffly nodded and they chatted idly for a while on the dock of ship in the harbor. “Weskham told me ya stopped by to see ‘im. Said you wanted to know about yer father.” Cid leaned back and placed his hands flat on his thighs, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. “I know Reggie and I weren't on the best terms for a lot of yer years, but I have no problem talking about him. He was a good man. He was my best friend.” Cid adjusted his cap and Elvinari couldn’t tell if it was to hide misty eyes or to shield against the rising sun.

“I'm sorry I didn't ask you, Cid.” Elvinari quietly sighed and looked out at the bay, the early morning light making the falls gleam, rainbows arcing off the spray and over the city. “I didn't know what to say and it was too soon to ask. I thought it would be easier hearing about him from someone I didn't know. Mom, too.” She tucked her hands behind her back and stared at the woodgrain of the floorboards. Cid fought a smile. Elvinari looked like a child caught trying to be sneaky. 

Cid nodded. “No offense taken. Jus’ wanted to let ya know you ain't alone. Now,” Cid stood and stretched a stiff shoulder, rolling it and pulling his arm across his chest, “Those boys oughta be up by now. If not, we're gonna fix that.”

Elvinari smiled and was relieved that things were so easy with Cid. With the old man it was either do or don't, live or die. He gave every moment his all and took no crap from anyone. She was sure he had some interesting things to say about his time with her dad, but she’d save that for another day. 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

After a relatively quiet breakfast, Cid left them to their business. An uneasiness hung like a veil over the group as they headed to see Secretary Claustra. Elvinari and Ignis hadn’t spoken since last night, but they moved on with their roles as Noctis’ guardians and guides with a professional - if a bit stilted and strained - relationship.

Elvinari’s chest tightened and she fought a rising tide of panic every time she opened her mouth to speak to Ignis. It was like trying to burying a tidal wave with a bucket of sand, yet her words came out clear and her message was conveyed. They would look in each other’s general directions when they exchanged words, but their eyes never strayed to the other’s face lest their eyes meet. If anyone noticed something was amiss no one mentioned it.

Noctis announced his appointment at the gate and they were ushered in unceremoniously. Elvinari’s neck tingled as they passed through the tall stone archway and wrote it off as the unsettling presence of the armed guards behind her.  _ Be aware but not paranoid. Don’t see threats that aren’t there, and don’t miss the ones that are. Are you really forgetting the basics, Elvi?  _ She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from her internal grumbling. She forced her eyes to dart about, counting guards, marking doors and turns, and most importantly keeping her brother in her line of sight. 

Noctis was only a few easy paces in front of her and he was surrounded by his guard, but still she couldn’t shake the uncomfortable weight of eyes on them. Their armed escort stopped abruptly at imposing black doors that were ajar and Noct strode through without hesitation. Before the rest could follow, the guards dropped and crossed their polearms in front of the doorway to bar them entrance. “The appointment was only for the prince.”

Gladio was already pulling one arm back to heft his shield while the other lifted one guard easily off his feet. Prompto, Ignis, and Elvinari moved immediately to cover their backs in a protective circle and drew their weapons. 

However, before anyone made a move to strike, a clear commanding voice rang out from the study. “Gilbert, have your men stand down. We are here to talk peace. Let them pass.” The armored men stood at attention and made way for them at Claustra’s orders.

Gladio reluctantly set down the man back on his feet and everyone else warily eyed the guards as they shuffled themselves into the relative safety of the room. Claustra motioned for the doors to be closed and her men obeyed. She took her place behind her desk and sat, the perfect picture of poise and authority. 

“My apologies, we’re all a bit on edge at the moment. Do make yourselves comfortable.” Claustra nodded to the chair in front of her desk and glanced at the couches that were further back, implying that the incumbent King’s companions were to distance themselves. No one moved. No one sat. 

Claustra would not be cowed by their insistence to stand, presumably to avoid being caught off guard or to not relinquish any perceived power. She simply leaned forward and folded her hands as if to say,  _ Suit yourselves _ . “Now,” she turned her full attention to Noctis, “To discuss our terms.” 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Three days, Noct? I don’t like it. Not one bit,” Elvinari hissed as they turned the corner a few blocks away from the estate. “Feels like we’re playing right into their hands.”

“I don’t like it either, but we don’t have much of a choice.” Noctis replied. His tone was casual, but his fists were clenched and his eyes hard as they strolled back to their rooms to get their bearings and come up with a plan. He’d handled the negotiations with an ease and charm that impressed Elvinari; she was proud that her brother had been firm in handling the situation, but empathetic enough to the Secretary’s situation. 

There wasn’t much he could have done different unless he wanted to put Luna at risk, and he wouldn’t do that. Only once they were all safely behind closed doors did Noctis allow himself to sigh and run a frustrated hand through his hair. Ignis quickly ran them through their options. If they went through with the plan, they would be separated from each other and from Luna while having to take down Leviathan and simultaneously hold off the Imperial army. If they didn’t, they could attempt to rescue Luna from where she was being held, but it would complicate obtaining the Tidemother’s blessing. Going with the latter option also meant they would have to make a quick getaway which would be nigh impossible. There were several variations of these plans, but the outcomes were ultimately the same. 

Noctis nodded as he took in everyone’s comments and concerns. His fists tightened until his knuckles were bone white and he stared in silence for a long while as he weighed the risks and rewards. Finally, he looked up. “We wait. We cooperate with them. We get Leviathan’s blessing and we get Luna to safety.”

Elvinari swallowed and nodded, glancing at the others. They were all resolute in their agreement.  _ That’s the way it should be. Our king commands, we follow.  _

Prompto broke the solemn silence first, hesitant yet hopeful. “Sooo since we have time to kill, whaddya say we take in the sights? You know, kick back a little until the big day?” He grinned at each of them in turn and Elvinari couldn’t help but echo the expression, her facial muscles responding of their own volition. He was trying to break the tension of the monstrous wait they had ahead of them and she was grateful for his optimistic disposition. 

“And what would you suggest, Prompto?” Ignis pushed up his glasses and looked to Noctis for any objections. When none came, Prompto laced his fingers behind him and stretched his arms back, his palms pressed outward. “Well, there’s all those signs for that colosseum thingy. Why don’t we check that out tonight?”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Elvinari had never heard such  _ noise _ in her life, if it could be called that. The cacophony was almost a physical weight pressing in on her eardrums and chest. The crush of bodies and encouraging shouts and horns egging on the combatants combined with the roars and screeching buffeted her with a force she hadn’t thought possible of sound. 

For a split second, the crowd morphed and the mess of bodies was suffocating. The cheers turned to shrill, blood-curdling screams of the damned as they fled Insomnia. The horns became alarms and sirens that were too late to warn the citizens of their doom. Cloying smoke and the stench of burning flesh filled her nostrils, seared her lungs. Her heart thundered and she felt herself pale as she broke into a cold sweat, desperately trying to convince herself that she wasn’t standing in a sea of blood. She dug her nails into her palms to recenter herself and made herself look at the individual faces in the crowd and count to ten.  _ Breathe, Elvi. Breathe. _

The look of rapt joy and engrossment of her companions confused and disoriented her all over again. She felt bile rising in her throat as she peered over the edge at the floor below. This wasn’t entertainment or sport. This was an affront to morals and a slap to the astrals that gave the gift of life.

Seadevils, basilisks, and some variety of wyvern were savagely attacking each other for the amusement of the patrons. The fourth party was already mauled beyond recognition which left the three to fight for their lives. 

Something stirred in Elvinari and built up into outrage at the injustice. These creatures may be violent if approached in the wild, but only because they were territorial and afraid. Here they were trapped and being bet on by people who didn’t know of their suffering, hadn’t lost everything, weren’t fighting this goddamned war - Elvinari shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, struggling for air. Lines were blurring and her thoughts were crisscrossing in awful ways, always circling back to terrible memories.

_ Keep it together,  _ she cautioned,  _ this isn’t your fight. You can’t fix this. Not right now, at least. _ Whatever calm she had pinned back in place was shattered as she was jostled by a drunken reveler and nearly pitched face first to the ground. She caught herself but gaped in horror at the cages just beyond the arena. Her scraped hands shook with dark rage as she picked herself up and Gladio checked to see if she was alright.

Elvinari shoved his hand off of her shoulder and he frowned, shouting over the crowd, “What’s your problem?” 

Elvinari lost it. “This!” She pointed at the bloodshed happening at their feet. “Them!” She gestured broadly to the oblivious crowd, content to trade someone else’s pain for their distraction. “These creatures didn’t ask for this! I’ve seen enough death out there. I don’t want any part of this!” People were staring now, but she didn’t care. She didn’t understand how they couldn’t see what was wrong with this picture, how they didn’t see the parallels that were so obvious to her. Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis were now watching her and she nearly snarled at how confused they looked. “Have fun being barbarians,” she spat and shoved her way out of the crowd.

Once she had the space, Elvinari ran. She was shaking with fury and despair and something gruesome she couldn’t name, and the only solution she had was to move, to try and sweat whatever this was out like a sickness. Nameless faces flew by and if she didn’t think about it, didn’t focus on the scenery, she might have been in Insomnia. She stopped and laughed mirthlessly, her lungs burning with the exertion and bitterness still haunting her.

_ No, my home is gone. It was just like that arena, wasn’t it? The citizens were just beasts for slaughter, and all the countries were placing bets on who would come out alive. None of them asked for this. We didn’t ask for this.  _ Elvinari rubbed her temples and blinked rapidly as if she could rub away the dark thoughts or wash away the images burned into her eyelids. 

When she looked up, Elvinari realized she was lost. Unconsciously that had been her goal. Though reckless, she wanted to get to turned around that she couldn’t find her way back and no one could find her. She wanted to be alone, and alone she was. She absently wandered, letting her feet carry her toward distant music in a plaza, desperate to drown out the noise that wouldn’t stop buzzing around her like a swarm of violent wasps. It fogged her thoughts and made her skin crawl from the inside out until she thought she might scream. It set her teeth on edge, but she trudged on. 

Her eyes were drawn to a hint of red and the corner of a dark jacket disappearing around a corner and she was pulled that direction. It was a gut repulsion and a dangerous curiosity that piqued her interest. She was too numb to wonder why she followed without question. Elvinari planted her feet firmly as she faced the alley and recognized a familiar and handsome, though extremely unpleasant, face.

“Ardyn.” Elvinari’s lip curled in disdain and she slid one foot forward, ready to take the offensive. 

Ardyn held up his hands placatingly, “Now, now, calm down. I’m just here for a friendly chat. See?” He raised his hands higher and turned his wrists to show he wasn’t holding or hiding anything. “I’m simply here to lend an ear to a troubled friend.” He smiled disarmingly and his words were a honeyed drawl that somehow managed to send unsettling chills down her spine while drawing her in. 

“I’m no friend of yours,” Elvinari glared fiercely enough to make even the knees of the staunchest man shake, yet Ardyn regarded her with a patronizing twist of his lips.

“But aren’t we?” He took step forward and Elvinari challenged him with a step of her own. “You see the brokenness of the world, just as I do. You see who the real daemons are. You see that there isn’t anything worth saving.” Before Elvinari knew it, Ardryn’s face was level with hers with mere inches between them. Elvinari was stuck between wanting to strike him and listening. He wasn’t right, but he wasn’t wrong either. 

“You bear more scars than you let on. Is losing your sanity worth all this trouble?” He tilted her chin up in rough fingers and he gazed at her like a cat with a helpless mouse in his claws. “Haven’t you lost enough, princess?” Ardyn tilted his head invitingly, the movement almost making her believe that he could empathize with her pain. “Wouldn’t you like to live in a world where you could have a simple lover’s quarrel, and not one where you have to bid your beloved farewell?”

Elvinari gasped and tried to back away but Ardyn caught her arm and held her in an iron grip, his strength deceptive and seemingly incongruent with his appearance. He twirled her effortlessly so that her back was pinned against the back alley wall. “Oh? Is that a sore subject for you?” A darkness danced in his eyes, and when he smiled again it was with malice. 

Elvinari shoved him off and whispered alarmingly quiet, “Don’t touch me.” Her anger spiked again when he chuckled at her threat. 

“Apologies. I just thought we might be allies, seeing as you understand how the world really works. The strong prey on the weak. Those unlucky enough to be caught in the wake of the strong are left to inherit nothing but ashes. What I offer could change that. A partnership could have its advantages for you as well. Everything you want could be a simple ‘yes’ away.” 

“You’re nothing but a vile serpent and I will never want anything to do with you.” In the space of a breath Elvinari’s curved short swords were drawn and she was baring her teeth. “Go. To. Hell,” she growled. 

Adryn removed his hat and held it over his heart, adopting an expression of disbelief and sorrow. It was more a sick mimicry of the real thing, but Elvianri couldn’t make out his true reaction hidden beneath it all. “You wound me, Elvi.” He shook his head sadly and sauntered past her with an easy gait, twirling his hat on his finger. He added over his shoulder, “You know, I’ve been there. It isn’t quite as awful as people make it out to be.”

With Ardyn gone and the alley empty and quiet, Elvinari turned and slammed her fists against the old brick. How could he have made her feel so helpless and vulnerable? How could such a despicable stranger see right through her? How could one man know so much? She felt dirty and alone and broken. Lashing out in rage, Elvinari kicked over a garbage bin and nearly set it alight. Light flickered in her hands and she smothered it before she could launch the flames.

The thought of fire made her wince and the memories she fought so hard to contain surged to the surface. Marred faces and charred bodies flashed before her eyes. Buildings crumbled, crushing anything and everything in their path. Magitek soldiers dropped from the sky and destruction reigned supreme. She had run through that waking nightmare and somehow escaped with her life and her friends. Others hadn’t been so lucky. 

_ Make it stop. Please, just make it stop. _ Elvinari crumpled into a crouch and hugged her knees tightly, rocking back and forth on her heels as she sobbed. A wail escaped her as she covered her ears and tried to drown out the sounds of death that seemed to follow her wherever she went. Bile rose in her throat and she thought she might vomit. 

She was so lost in her torment that she didn’t hear the approaching footsteps. She tensed and whirled when a hand settled on her shoulder and she shouted, “I said don’t touch me!” She held one sword at Ardyn’s neck her and one at his belly. She seethed with hatred and disgust until his face shifted and came into focus. It changed and she faltered. 

Her would-be assailant wasn’t Ardyn - it was Ignis, looking confused and more than a little hurt that she would pull a weapon on him. He stepped back and his hands shook imperceptibly as they fell to his sides. 

Elvinari gasped and her swords dissolved into light, her heart constricting and her lungs turning to lead. She pointed feebly, ashamed of her actions. “I thought- There was- He was right there and-” She started and stopped several times, her thoughts so disoriented that she couldn’t explain and her hands were gesturing emptily. Already broken and frail, Elvinari nearly sought the comfort of Ignis’ touch. It would be so easy to fall into him, to let him hold her and console her. But she couldn’t. Not after she had worked so hard to push him away. She couldn’t risk jeopardizing her brother’s safety by muddying their priorities all over again.

Elvi set her shoulders straight and stared resolutely behind Ignis, his hands straightening his jacket in order to be doing  _ something _ besides reaching for her. “I thought you were someone else.” Brushing coldly passed him Elvi avoided wondering how he had found her and why. Those questions would only lead to more pain and wouldn’t give her any real answers.

Elvinari sat down hard at the first fishing dock she found and summoned an old fishing rod. She hadn’t used it in years, not since Noctis had first started fishing and she tried to show interest. She had tried so she could spend more time with him. That hadn’t worked out. Noct was less inclined to talking when he was patiently waiting for a bite and Elvinari grew bored and frustrated too quickly to find any joy in the pastime. 

For now she didn’t want to think. She wanted something to keep her hands busy while she focused on emptying her mind, and she most definitely didn’t want to speak. Of course as soon as she began to find some measure of peace, the words, “Do you want to talk about it?” were spoken above her with no small amount of concern.

It was her brother, and the one time he was offering to talk was the one time she couldn’t bring herself to be honest - with herself or with him. “Can we just sit for a while?” Her request sounded small and despondent, so far from the strength she normally exuded. Her armor was failing her and she hated the weaknesses that were steadily emerging.  

She felt the small dock creak as Noct sat down next to her, their legs dangling off the edge above the water. He summoned his fishing rod, set a new line, and cast it far with a practiced hand. Elvinari hadn’t bothered with trying to get her hook far, she merely dropped her lure into the water below her feet and stared at it as if she could summon a fish by sheer will. 

Noctis corrected her grip with gentle movements and compassionate silence, both of which moved something in Elvinari that had gone unrecognized in a long time. After a long while, Noctis finally cleared his throat. “You know, you can tell me anything. I don’t care what it is. I’ll listen. I’ve complained about things to you tons of times, but you never say a word about the stuff that bothers you.”

Elvinari shook her head sadly. “Thanks, Noct. I just… We’ve seen so much. So much good, and unfortunately a lot of bad. It’s just all taking a toll on me. I don’t have a right to complain about what is and isn’t fair, especially to you. You’ve made too many sacrifices. That’s why I’m here. So that you don’t have to make any more than you need to.” 

Noctis shrugged and spoke slowly, as if she were a skittish animal he was afraid of spooking. “Then talk to me as if I'm your brother and not your king.” He winced at that word a little. “Don't make me sacrifice this,” he whispered and gestured between them. His dark lashes fluttered as he closed his eyes. It felt like he was going somewhere Elvi couldn’t follow, so she decided to speak.

Elvinari sighed and the end of her rod quivered as her hands began to shake. “I’ve been seeing things. I think I’m hallucinating.” She set the fishing pole down and stared at her hands as if her rough palms held the answers she was looking for. “I see Insomnia falling around us sometimes, over and over again. I can’t… I can’t make it stop.” Her fists clenched, knuckles bruising as she punched the worn wood of the dock. “I can’t unsee it all. And I can’t fix any of it.”

“I was freaking out back there. So I ran. I ran because that’s all I’m good at doing. And Six, Noct, I almost attacked Ignis.” Elvinari let herself fall onto her back as she covered her face with her forearms. 

“I could’ve killed him and he wasn’t even going to defend himself.” She was quiet for a long time, trying to sort through her pain and anxiety. She saw Ignis’ face again, white as a sheet and she wanted to turn back the clock. She wanted to go back to the days when her father was still alive and she hadn’t killed anyone yet. She needed to go back to the days when things were simple between her and Ignis, when she wasn’t filled with death and regrets. But that was impossible. “I’m a mess, kid. A fucking mess.”

“Well,” Noctis started quietly as he reeled in a fish, “The good thing is messes can be cleaned up.” 

“Says the one that never cleans.” Elvinari surprised herself by smiling. It felt so good that she broke into into a laugh. It spread through her like a tonic and made her wonder why she was so amused at something so trivial. She lowered her arms and sat up, still chuckling to herself.  Suddenly her heart felt a bit lighter. Maybe talking was a good idea. “You forget that I was on cleaning detail for your filthy apartment.”

Her brother nudged her and smiled. “But you’re great at picking up after me. So, with a little help I think we can get you back to normal. Right?” His face said he was joking but his eyes said he was serious. He was willing to help her with whatever she needed. “Besides,” he let the fish off it’s hook and set it free. “I think we’re all a little screwed up after everything that’s happened. You aren’t alone.” 

Noctis laid his hand over hers where the skin had torn when she hit the dock and healed her. It was a small thing, but to her it felt as if he were bringing together the edges of a rift. The chasm didn’t completely close, but it was a start. Elvinari leaned into his shoulder and nodded. “I know. Thanks. I just needed to be reminded, I guess.” 

Elvi picked her rod back up and recast her line, further out now and actually tried to catch something. They settled into an easy silence, her panic slowly abating and her nerves knitting their frayed ends back together.  _ I can do this. I can keep going. For him. For all of us.  _

She hummed softly to herself and trailed off, her thoughts taking a softer turn. “Have you ever thought about what your life would be like after you and Luna settle down?” Elvinari ventured and glanced at her brother’s face. It was still and guarded, not just to her but out of practice. 

Noct nodded slowly and there was a warmth in his voice that was unique to when he spoke about Lunafreya. “Yeah. I have.” Even in the dim light of the streetlamps, Elvinari could see a faint blush in her brother’s cheeks. He reeled in his line and recast, unsatisfied with the position. “Why?” Noct returned her sidelong glance and the single word felt like an admission of a suspicion while being unobtrusive.

Elvinari smirked and realized she was so easy to read for her brother. “I was just thinking that maybe one day I’d like a future like that. With someone to love and share my life with. Fate may have chosen you and Luna, but you’re perfect for each other. And you’ve been totally smitten ever since you met her. I’ve seen you spend  _ days _ trying to find just the right sticker to send back to her and figuring out what to say when Umbra stops by. I’m happy for you.” She laid her rod across her lap, too distracted to notice she scared her fish away. “You love her. Don’t even try to deny it.” She added with a smug grin.

Noctis rolled his eyes, but they both knew it was true. He let it go and hesitated before he asked launched his next question. “...Do you have someone in mind?” They both knew he was referring to her future, to that blank and uncertain space where love and comfort and home should be.

Elvinari reeled in her line, sent her rod back into storage, and turned to give Noctis her full attention. Noctis did likewise and raised his eyebrows inquisitively but didn’t rush her to answer. 

“It’s complicated, and I can’t tell you now. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” She leaned her forehead into his shoulder and swallowed to keep the sudden lump in her throat from growing. “Can I tell you everything later? After we deal with all of this?” She hoped he would forgive her for sneaking around behind his back and could maybe help her undo the damage she caused. 

“Yeah. I’ll be here.” He wrapped his arms protectively around her and Elvinari felt tears spill silent and heavy, leaving glistening tracks down her cheeks. Being held by her brother was a rare comfort and his strong arms reminded her that he was no longer a little boy. He was now a man with a purpose and a destiny, and she was certain that her faith in him was not misplaced. Elvinari hugged him back and shut her eyes tight, wondering where all the years had gone and how many more they might have. 


	16. Defying the Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan in Altissia. 'Nough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the game always gets me. If you're sensitive, get your tissues. You've been warned.

The next couple of days passed in relative peace as they prepared and planned for Lunafreya’s speech and retrieval, as well as their inevitable clash with Imperial troops and Leviathan herself. Elvinari was uneasy as the day approached but she smiled through it and kept a close eye on her comrades, certain that Ardyn was prowling close by and waiting to prey on any perceived weakness.

The night before Luna’s speech, Elvi caught Prompto and Noctis having a fierce whispered conversation back in their room and they broke apart suddenly, looking guilty and angry. Prompto was red in the face, his eyes watery and downcast. Elvinari pretended as if she had seen nothing and informed them she was going to shower before the other’s got back. They nodded without looking at her and Prompto nearly trotted from the room in his haste to escape and slammed the door behind him.

Elvinari hesitated at the bathroom door and tossed Noct a worried look, reminiscent of her mother’s concerned gaze so long ago. “Should I ask what that was about?” Blue eyes like her own looked up and shocked her. There was a raw pain there, a confusion that ran deep and reached far. For a moment it seemed as if he was going to yes and tell her his secrets, his fears, and the reason for the anguish in his eyes. Then he shook his head sadly and stood, making slowly for the door.

Elvinari showered quickly and put the odd encounter on a shelf to examine later. She couldn't blame him for saying nothing, especially when she was keeping secrets of her own. When she came out, she was clad in comfortable sleepwear and toweling her hair off, lost in thought. Gladio cleared his throat from the corner to let her know he was there and she nodded, smiling at him over his book.

The five of them were sharing a room to cut down on costs and to Elvinari’s relief it spared her the awkwardness of being alone with Ignis. They had been taking turns sleeping on the couch, the floor, and the bed. Tonight it was her turn for the couch and Ignis and Gladio were taking the floor, leaving the bed for Prompto and Noct.

Elvinari sat down lightly on the couch next to Gladio and wrung the damp towel in her hands, too anxious and too occupied with running over their evacuation plans that they were to carry out for Accordo’s citizens. Gladio’s book closed with a gentle _thud_ and he tapped a knuckle against her temple and chuckled, “You know, it’s hard to read when you’re thinking so loud.”

Elvinari blinked quickly three times and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I guess I’m a little wound up about tomorrow.”

Gladio put a hand over hers and squeezed. “We all are. Noct is out there pacing, Prompto is probably out there taking pictures, and Iggy’s off making all the last minute preparations he can. And here I am trying not to think about any of it.”

Elvinari’s hand tightened in response to his and she whispered, her eyes far away as she looked up to his face. “I can’t help but feel like everything will change tomorrow. I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing.” She chewed on her lips and rubbed at her face with her palms, exhausted but nowhere near sleep. “What if we can't save Luna, or if we can't get Leviathan’s blessing? Or-?” Elvinari clamped her mouth shut before she let herself spiral down ‘what if’ lane. She knew there were no happy endings at the end of that road.

“We’ll just have to make the best of whatever happens.” Gladio eyed her knowingly as she massaged her temples. “Tired, huh?” He patted her head, the action so affectionate and familiar that she smiled. “C’mere.” He scooted further over so that he was pressed against the arm of the couch and put her pillow on his lap. He waved her over, an invitation to lay down.

Elvinari gave in without protest when Gladio tugged her closer and eased her down on her side. He draped her sheet over her and lightly tucked it about her. “Now get some rest,” Gladio said, laying a warm hand on her forehead.

“If only it were that easy,” Elvinari scoffed, but she closed her eyes anyway.

“You just need to relax. Just listen and yours truly will have you off in dreamland in no time.” Gladio opened his book and began reading aloud. His voice rumbled pleasantly and the words did cast a soothing spell over her. Still, it wasn’t enough to calm her entirely.

“Gladio, what my brain really needs is an off switch, not a bedtime story.” Elvinari opened one eye lazily and fixed it on him.

“Pipe down. Just give it a minute. I used to put Iris to sleep like this all the time. Just take deep breaths and really try to picture the scene.” Gladio urged her and she agreed once more, hoping it would work despite her grumbling.

It did. With every deep inhale and long exhale, Elvinari built the scenery and the people, filling in the details that the book gave and adding her own where she felt they were needed. Gladio’s scent and warmth was a familiar comfort and his presence banished her persistent fears. Her body was exhausted and it wasn't long before her breathing evened and deepened. She didn't even stir as Gladio carefully extracted himself from the couch and readjusted the blanket on her.

Elvinari sighed contentedly and muttered something in her sleep. Concerned, Gladio knelt to listen and held his breath to better hear. Elvinari’s voice was a mere ghost of a whisper, but still he heard her. “I'm sorry, Ignis. So sorry. Forgive me. Just please, please forgive me.” He waited for more, but the tight lines in her face relaxed and she reached for someone that wasn't there.

Gladio hung his head and brushed a soft kiss to her temple, wishing her sweet dreams. When he rose, Ignis was standing silently by the door, his face neutral. Gladio grabbed him by the collar and leaned in close, his voice low and steady. “If the reason she's been acting strange is you, we're gonna need to have a long talk. If she gets hurt tomorrow because she's distracted by something you said or did, I'm holding you personally responsible. You hear me?” His normally warm eyes were sharp and held a warning threat that no one wanted to be on the receiving end of.

Ignis calmly removed Gladio’s hand from his shirt and said quietly, “I assure you I am no longer an issue for her.” He paused and glanced at Elvinari’s face. It was peaceful in sleep and his heart responded as it always had, with a startling beat that was sweet and entirely for her. But now he wished it didn't. That lovely feeling was accompanied by a bitter agony that made him want to gasp for air and fall to his knees.

Gladio must have seen something in his face that made him open his mouth to apologize, but Ignis stopped him. “If you wish to pursue her, then I won't hold it against you. She deserves to be happy. Goodnight, Gladio.” Ignis said nothing else as he changed and laid on the pallet of blankets on the floor. He closed his eyes and prayed for their safety and the favor of the gods. They were going to need all the help they could get.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Elvinari put her hand to her ear and adjusted the earpiece so that it sat more comfortably. She leaned idly against the base of the bell tower, pretending to be nothing more than a woman waiting for a friend. “Positioned at the south tower. Everyone in place?” The four bell towers were not far from the plaza where thousands were gathering to hear Lady Lunafreya’s speech, the rest of the city sat on tenterhooks as they listened intently to their radios.

The first stage of their plan was to quickly escort the fleeing masses to the various docks once the chaos ensued. They were to protect the citizens as best they could then they were to help Noctis with Leviathan as quickly as possible. They would target imperial ships and do what they could to keep the soldiers focused on them rather than Noct and the Tidemother. Elvinari ground her teeth and nearly jumped when her earpiece staticked a response.

Prompto was the first to answer. “North tower here. This is so cool! It’s like we’re spies in a movie, or-”

“West position here.” Gladio interrupted him and added, “Iggy? Noct? You hear us?”

“Yes,” Ignis’ voice crackled to life in Elvinari’s ear and she pursed her lips to keep from sighing at how close he felt. “Ready at the east post.” If she closed her eyes she could imagine he was right next to her. But now wasn’t the time for that. She shook her head to clear it and listened for her brother.

“Hear you guys loud and clear.” Noctis sounded at ease, as if he weren’t winding his way through a crowd to catch a glimpse of the girl he fell in love with twelve years ago. She was a woman now and he wondered if she’d recognize him. And suddenly there she was on top of the steps where they would have been married: tall, proud, and beautiful. He immediately felt at peace in her presence, as if she were the balance meant to steady him. In that moment Noctis could see a wonderful life at her side, and in just a few hours they would be together again. Then nothing could stand in their way.

Elvinari couldn’t see Luna, and she could hardly hear her inspiring address. Instead she focused on the horizon where a dark stormcloud steadily grew into the imperial threat they were expecting. It loomed closer and she could make out the individual ships in the fleet. _Looks like our job is going to be a little harder than we anticipated._

There were dozens of ships that were carrying heavy artillery, restraints strong enough to contain a goddess, and hundreds of magitek troopers. Elvinari smiled grimly at the odds. _Five against a god and an army?_ _Nothing like a good challenge to get the blood pumping._

“Boys, we’ve got company,” Elvinari sang cheerily into the receiver on her shirt and her voice dropped to a more somber tone. “Hope you’re ready for a rumble.”

“I see ‘em.” Noct was equally serious and mentally preparing for battle. Ignis was urging him to find a better vantage point just as Luna finished her address. She was ushered away to the back of the ornate venue and away from  Noctis’ line of sight. “All right, on my way.”

Gladio warned them all. “Remember. Stick to the plan.” They all made sounds of affirmation and Prompto sighed. “So… it begins.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

A fog had settled over Altissia as Leviathan awoke, and all hell broke loose when the Imperial troops landed. Niflheim forces surrounded the Tidemother’s bay with the larger vessels and the mob surged with terror at the sight of armed soldiers and the angry goddess.

To be heard and seen, Elvinari scaled a souvenir kiosk and waved the townspeople toward the ships that Claustra had prepared for them. Everything seemed to be going according to plan until the troopers began firing into the crowd. Elvinari cursed and leapt from her post to shield as many as she could from the hail of bullets. A child tugged at her fallen father’s hand, a woman was trampled, an elderly man’s chest sported holes that one could peer clean through. It all happened in horrifying slow motion and Elvinari regretted that she couldn’t make her shield bigger.

 _Why are they opening fire on Altissians when it’s their territory? We were only supposed to evacuate and protect them from residual damage, not outright assault._ Elvinari let her wrath fuel her as she skipped from rooftop to rooftop to deal death to the infantry dropping in. She didn’t falter, didn’t hesitate - she couldn’t afford to when so many lives were on the line.

Over the radio she could hear the others but they were drowned out as the screams intensified. Elvinari flipped off the balcony she dropped onto and used the body she’d just beheaded to break her fall. When she parried a spear she stole a glance at the unearthly cracking and hissing behind her.

Where Luna summoned Leviathan, a wall of water rose and cut off the rest of the city from the Hydrean’s altar. Buildings near the water were being affected by the lack of gravity, or whatever divine force the goddess was exhibiting, and were breaking into chunks. Debris began to rain down on the innocent citizens still running for their lives. Some stood, dumbstruck that they were seeing an astral with their own eyes. Some were shell shocked at the bodies beginning to litter the streets, at their homes and their city seemingly dissolving in the wake of Leviathan’s wrath.

Elvinari kicked the soldier in her way into the canal and tackled a man out of the path of falling roofing and shouted, “Stop staring and move your asses! Get on those boats and GO.” That brought them to their senses and they left as quickly as their feet would carry them. Elvinari saw a woman fall and dashed for her as the lady began shrieking. She was batting and kicking a magitek soldier away, but it had her ankle in an iron grip, its limbs at odd angles and its eyes glowing an eerie red.

Elvi was too far away to help. There was a beeping sound that sped up and there was a flash of light. There was a massive _boom_ accompanied by squelching and a sudden spattering of mush on and around Elvinari. She was knocked off her feet and as she reached to clean her face, it dawned on her what the splattered mess was. She held up a hand, a gray chunk of brain and blood in her palm, and she began to shake violently.

Elvinari smothered the screech building inside her and wiped her hand off on the pavement. She encased the memory behind the crystal wall in her mind; for now she forgot the woman’s face, her death cry as the soldier self-destructed, and the coppery tang of her innards as they coated her skin and sloughed off.

 _I’ve got work to do._ _Cry and scream later. You can’t lose it now._

She took several deep breaths to center herself and trotted away from the gore.“Noct, where are you?” Elvinari surprised herself at how strong and sure she sounded as she bounded toward certain doom.

“At a high vantage point. Still can’t get to Leviathan from here.” Noctis sounded a bit winded, but just fine. He had ploughed through dozens of soldiers and ran quite a ways to get to the top of one of the tallest buildings.

“Noct, Prompto’s heading your way.” Ignis informed him.

Noctis protested and Elvinari smiled at his concern. “But what about you guys?”

“We’ll wait below. There’s only room for two.” Ignis sounded like he didn’t like being separated from the prince any more than the rest of them, but it was the only way. Elvinari caught sight of Gladio and Ignis looking up and made for them.

“Don’t worry about us, kiddo. Just do your thing and show the Hydrean what you’re made of. We’ll handle these Imperial bastards.” Elvinari’s smirk disappeared and she skidded to a halt. A shop was collapsing in her path and a magitek squad was closing in around the Shield and the strategist. She was cut off from them so she changed tactics. _Here goes nothing._

“Gladio, Ignis, look out!” Elvinari shouted as she sped in another direction for a bench coming loose from its bearings. She hopped up onto it and hooked her swords through the metal bars to keep a hold on it. Her stomach took a few moments to catch up to the rest of her as she hurtled upward and the bench tipped sideways. She shifted her weight and tried to keep it steady as she was swept up by the Tidemother’s storm and kicked off when she was high enough to reach the roof of a carrier.

The airships were already firing harpoon tethers at the serpentine astral, and there was no way Elvinari was going to let them succeed. Her foot caught on the edge of that gods-damned bench and nearly botched her landing. Elvi tumbled and caught herself before she could slide off the opposite end of the carrier’s roof and laughed mirthlessly. _Who goes air surfing in a godstorm to take on an airborne fleet with two short swords and a staff? This girl._

“How’s it looking on your end guys?” Elvinari trotted for the engines and crouched low to keep from slipping off the mist slick ship. “Guys?” No answer. Elvi reached for her earpiece and her fingers came up empty. _Shit. Must’ve dislodged when I landed._ She peered over the edge and could barely make out Gladio and Ignis as they held their own against the soldiers. Their next target was a group of troops beginning to fan out to launch missiles from the ground. There would be no way to defend from the barrage coming in from all directions.  

Out toward Leviathan there were water serpents chasing a small blur. As it swung around toward her she gasped. Noctis and Prompto were riding a small airship and were being pursued by the goddess herself. Her brother warped onto the scaled flesh of the Tidemother and Elvinari tore her eyes away, convincing herself that he was fine. _You’ve seen him in action. He can do this._

She waited until the next carrier was close enough to hop to and frantically jumped into motion. It took every ounce of stubbornness in her to ignore her body’s built in sense of self-preservation and well-meaning fear. She didn’t allow herself to dwell on the abundance of ways she could die, and forced herself to focus.  Elvinari was already in midair as she turned to fling fire into the ship’s vulnerable thrusters behind her and it exploded. A bit of shrapnel nicked her thigh, but she hardly noticed it as she scrabbled for purchase on the next ship.

Soldiers aboard other ships began firing at her as soon as they identified the threat, but she merely put up an ice shield and pressed on. Elvinari lost track of how many ships she sent spinning into oblivion as she dropped onto carrier after carrier. Even as she scraped at the bottom on her magic’s barrel, it hadn’t been enough. There was still a horde of ships airborne and she was exhausted.

Elvinari sighed as she hauled herself up onto the deck of the last ship and whipped her foot forward. She sent a man screaming over the railing as she realized she had no way down. _Didn’t really think this through, did I?_ Her shield was wearing thin and beginning to crack as her ice reserves ran themselves dry. She bit her lip and braced herself to jump. From this height, if she were lucky enough to hit the water straight, she might live. ‘Might’ being the keyword.

She flipped through the air and tried to slow herself with air resistance before she neared the water. Elvinari prayed hard for a miracle, and she was delivered one. The air was knocked from her as a bullet-like figure slammed into her side and a slender arm held her tightly. “Is milady in need of a lift?” As Elvinari sucked in a painful lungful of air, a spiky blonde head came into focus in her periphery and she grinned. “Hey, chocobo butt. Fancy meeting you here. You really saved my ass just in- NOCT!” Elvinari cut off into a shrill cry as her brother plunged from the sky and landed in the rubble below. “Prompto, we have to go to him.”

“I can’t get us there. We took a bad hit to the gas tank and we’re barely going to make it to shore as it is.” He looked back at her with bright blue eyes. The gunner was trying to not show just how worried her was. “He’ll hold on until we get to him. We just have to find another way. Here’s our stop!”

Prompto tugged on her arm and Elvi understood. They tumbled together onto rough cobblestones and dashed off as soon as their legs were under them. The stolen vehicle crashed into a mass of soldiers and cleared their way. Gladio came into view and Elvinari’s heart dropped as she realized Ignis was no longer with him.

Gladio cleaved a handful of magitek troopers clean in two before he acknowledged them. “Iggy went after Noct. Go back him up. I’ve got things under control here.” The building closest to them shuddered and they ducked as a firestorm erupted over their heads. Elvinari wondered if her hair was singed as she surged to her feet and ducked behind a pile of debris. “And I was just thinking we needed to heat things up a bit,” she grinned recklessly at Prompto as he took cover with her, Gladio on his other side. They flamethrowers were going to be an issue - one they needed to address immediately.

Blood trickled from a deep cut on his arm and she clapped her hand to it, a cooling green flowing from her fingertips. Elvi’s healing magic was only meant for the smallest of wounds and the barest of pick-me-ups, but it was enough to put some color back in the gunner’s face. He nodded his thanks and glanced at the larger man. He nodded and Prompto said, “I’ll stick with Gladio here and we can cover you. Go get our king.”

Gladio hefted his shield, his amber eyes blazing. Elvinari could tell the battle had taken its toll on him in more ways than one, but the battle song humming in his veins and raw determination were keeping him alert. “Ready when you are, princess.” His tone was light and teasing, probably to distract them from the sweltering barrage. Elvi found it in her to smile prettily and flip him a solitary finger, a decidedly rude gesture for a lady. “Let’s move.”

With a feral roar, Gladio ran low to the ground and Elvinari sprinted at an even clip to stay in the safety of his shadow. Flames passed harmlessly around them, though sweat poured down their backs and into their eyes. Elvinari could hear Prompto’s shots ring out as he sniped the enemy from the safety of his hiding spot.

Gladio snarled as he chucked a thundaga spell over his shield and the flames faltered long enough for him to switch to his broadsword and take out the remaining attackers. Elvinari kept running for the other side of the bay and nimbly dodged and rolled away from the bits of Altissia that were being swirled around in Leviathan’s wake.

Elvinari’s heart soared as she spied a golden column of light where her brother fell and saw him rise into the air alongside the goddess. Noctis seemed reinvigorated as he dove at the Hydrean, every single Royal Arm spinning around him and feeding the strength of kings past directly into him. He redoubled his efforts and the Tidemother screeched as he mercilessly assailed her.

Noctis warped faster and farther than Elvinari had ever seen in her life and she beamed with pride. _Maybe we really do stand a chance._ However, the triumph she felt was fleeting. She recognized Ardyn’s airship as it lifted from the altar and headed straight for her.

Staff in one hand and a sword in the other, she charged to meet it at the edge of the bay. Magitek soldiers dropped from the hold and she didn’t let their feet touch the ground. Elvinari vaulted high into the air with her staff and roared her defiance. She cut down one soldier, bashed another’s helmet in, and kicked yet another into an oncoming rock.

As she landed, she pivoted on her staff and grabbed a soldier with her legs and hurled him at the standard bearer. They collided mid air and Elvinari planted her feet firmly, ready to face more. Instead she was met with a slow, condescending clap.

“Well done, Elvi.” The familiar drawl came from above her and she snarled. “That was quite an impressive display.” Behind him, the sky was painted with streaks of brilliant, blazing blue light as Noctis raced around Leviathan.

“How about a face to face demonstration? If you liked that then you’ll love what I’d do to you, ” Elvinari shouted up at the open airship hold and Ardyn standing at the top of the ramp. It had begun to rain and Elvinari blinked water from her eyes and pushed her hair from her face as she challenged Ardyn again. “Too scared to cross swords with a little princess? Or are you just that used to other people fighting your battles for you? Come down here you coward and face me!”

“As much as I’d love to stick around and have a nice chat, I’m only here long enough to return something you lost.” Ardyn’s smile sent chills down her spine and the cold rain soaking through her clothes wasn’t helping. “I believe this belongs to you.” He nudged a dark heap at his feet with the tip of his boot and Elvinari’s darted towards it. It was a person that she hadn’t noticed... a bloody and bruised person that wasn’t moving. Pale skin peeked out from behind a familiar shirt and tawny hair flecked with dirt and red fluttered in the wind.

_Ignis..._

Elvinari went entirely still and numb as she recognized who was under Ardyn’s heel. _No_ . Every fiber in her being rejected what she was seeing. _No._ Her weapons fell from dazed fingers and she wrapped her arms around herself. _NO!_

Ardyn shrugged apologetically. “I think you’ll find him a bit worse for wear, but I thought you might want him back all the same. I told you not to take your _eyes_ off him, didn’t I? Farewell, princess. I hope you enjoy the gift.” He smiled cheerily and mercilessly shoved Ignis off the ship with his foot.

Elvinari could only watch as Ignis’ limp body rolled down the ramp. The fall was roughly twenty feet from the hovering carrier, and she felt her heart shatter on the ground the moment he made contact with the pavement. The unconscious advisor hit the ground with a thump that brought Elvinari back to her senses.

A raw, desperate shriek pierced the air and Elvinari felt her throat constrict in a sob. She stumbled forward toward Ignis, who was facedown and unresponsive. Elvinari’s hands shook as she skidded to a stop and fell to her knees. Her tears mingled with the rain falling on his mangled face and the wail in her chest threatened to shred her to pieces. His beautiful features were slack and covered with blood, bits of skin gouged and burned across his eyes. It was obvious that his left side had taken most of the damage. Ignis’ spectacles were broken and falling off his face and he was still bleeding profusely.

Precious seconds ticked by as she fumbled in her pocket for a phoenix down. The feather wouldn’t work if the target was dead. It would only cure them if they were on the verge of dying, so Elvinari wasted no time checking for a pulse. She desperately pressed the feather to his chest and willed it to work, prayed to every god, every star, every light in the universe for the magic to take hold.

She pulled his head into her lap and leaned her forehead to his. “Come back to me. You have to come back. There’s still more you have to do here.” Elvinari could vaguely hear Ardyn’s ship closing and pulling away as she sobbed and poured her heart and soul into wishing Ignis back to life. Her hatred and vengeance could wait. “We need you,” her voice broke and she kissed his forehead with quivering lips, “I need you.”

Elvi thumped his chest and howled her grief. She was still gripping the feather tightly, so she took his hand and closed his fingers around it. “Ignis, you have to wake up.” The feather didn’t ignite as it should have. _Too late. I’m too late. Ignis, I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there. I shouldn’t have lied to you. You should’ve known I loved you until your last breath._

Elvinari raised her head and screamed at the sky, not caring who heard her. The gods had abandoned her even though she had been faithful. Once she was done, all that was left was a whisper for the patron goddess of ice and love. “Why, Shiva, why? I’d give anything. I’ll give you everything. Just give him back.” She brushed his sodden hair from his closed eyes and whimpered, “Just bring him back to me.”

The phoenix down burst into bright flames and Ignis gasped, his chest rising and falling shallowly. Elvinari stared in disbelief at that precious movement, wondered at the uneven rasp of Ignis’ breathing. Joy flashed through her, bright and alive, and she kissed him softly. He was still unconscious but at least now he had a chance.

A cool voice rose within her and Elvinari started with recognition. It spoke with a tranquil sort of sadness. _Daughter, the gods hear. The gods give and take. A life for life. Your path is full of sacrifice, but for now rejoice. Go. The King of the Stone wavers. Your strength is needed._

Elvinari rose with gratitude and lifted her eyes just in time to see Leviathan fall. The ethereal light around her brother faded and he began falling. “Noct!” Elvinari set out at a flat run, water sloshing and splashing about her as her legs pumped high and fast. She heard pounding footsteps approaching. Gladio was close by, Prompto limping not far behind.

She shouted to them over her shoulder, “Take care of Ignis and get to high ground!” The mild downpour turned torrential as Leviathan’s grip on the vortex above them began to disintegrate. She could only imagine the destruction coming, but she was the strongest swimmer among them. If any of them had a chance to save Noctis from the waves, it was her.

The water’s edge was choppy and dark as she followed it to the altar. Her legs burned with the exertion and her strength was flagging, but she couldn’t afford to stop. As always, time was not her ally.

Leviathan thrashed and did not appear to be taking her defeat well. _I guess getting bested by a mortal would piss me off too._ She moved to strike the golden beacon where Luna was huddled over Noctis and Elvinari paled. _Too far. I can’t reach them._ A massive swell rose before the serpent and Elvinari’s feet were thrown from under her as the ground bucked and rolled.

Her arms were tossed in front of her face just in time to keep her head from being cast against sharp rocks. Elvinari bore the brunt of the cuts on her fore and upper arms and staggered to her feet. Even as she resumed her dogged run, her eyes were wide and glued to Titan. He had appeared and protected Noctis. Elvinari was awed by the primordial show of power; columns spiraled out from the Archaean and thrust toward the sky. The astrals were creation and destruction, salvation and damnation. The world was shaped by their whims and Elvinari could see why.

As far as Elvi could tell, the god was challenging the goddess to accept Noctis. And so begrudgingly, Leviathan did. Elvianri refocused as Luna and Noctis grew larger in the distance. _I can make it. I can save them._ Blood dripped down her arms as she raced the collapsing water. She weakened as the water domed inward toward them, but she pressed on.

Elvinari screamed for Lunafreya and Noctis, the Oracle and her King, and took one final gulp of air before the waves crashed into them. She was tumbled head over heels and was buffeted by the shambles being swept inward and upward by the tide. Her head snapped in every direction until her eye caught on a fading gold light.

She forced herself to kick furiously toward it and could make out Noctis’ outline. A steady pounding pressure built in her lungs as her body screamed for air. She had to force it aside and pumped her arms and legs ever faster toward her brother. Elvinari was a force of nature barreling towards Noct with all the strength she could muster, the remaining dregs of energy she had to give.

After what seemed like an eternity Elvinari’s arm finally closed around her brother’s waist and she searched frantically for Lunafreya. A flash of white below her and a slow trail of bubbles answered her. Elvinari dove ever deeper and thrashed for Luna. Red bloomed and swirled around the Oracle and Luna smiled as if the crimson wreath about her wasn’t her very life spilling from the wound in her torso.

Elvinari reached for her, but she had sank too far. If she dove any further there would be no way she could make it back to the surface. Luna shook her head sadly at Elvinari and pointed upward serenely. Her message was clear even as the light faded from her strong blue eyes: _Save Noctis._

Elvinari’s heart twisted with black regret and she turned away. Her blood furiously hammered, demanding air _now_ . Despair and lack of oxygen clouded her vision as she soared for the surface. The reflection of the sky shimmered and danced in the dying light, and Elvinari blew out of her nose in frustration, the last of her used air. _We have to make it. We have to live. I have to save Noctis. Luna…. Luna, I’m so sorry._

Shadows crept in around the edges of her sight and she struggled to stay conscious. She thought her eyes might pop from her head, that her heart and her lungs might rupture. Her free arm and legs slowed. She fought. She eked out one more kick, one more push and the surface was just beyond her reach. _We aren’t dying here. Not if I can help it._

With a sudden burst of rebelliousness, Elvinari broke the surface and sucked in long, aching gasps of air. She hauled Noct’s head above the water and it was all she could do to keep them afloat. A passing plank of wood drifted by and she grabbed it. She pushed Noct’s upper body atop it and thumped his back until he coughed up enough water to fill an aquarium tank. It might have been funny if she hadn’t been so damn worried. A shout from shore echoed behind her, but she didn’t have the strength to turn.

Long minutes passed and strong hands were hauling her and Noctis up from the water. She hadn’t realized she had begun to shiver. In her exhaustion, Elvinari hadn’t noticed a great many things. Like how Gladio and Prompto had found a rowboat and come to get them. Ignis was laid carefully between the benches and Elvinari sagged in relief.

Elvinari smiled lopsidedly at her comrades once she was over the side. Water dripped from her and Noctis’ clothes and streamed from their hair in rivulets. “Took you… long enough,” she said weakly. They asked where Luna was and words failed Elvinari. Her defeated eyes and the small shake of her head made them pause in stunned silence. She leaned against Prompto as they rowed back to what was left of Altissia and hoped against all hopes that they would recover from this.


End file.
